Silent Heroes
by Evilies
Summary: El prisionero 690 había estado viviendo en las sombras, consumido por los remordimientos, pagando por sus pecados en la oscuridad de su celda. Ahora con el futuro por delante sólo quería hacer las cosas bien, pero ¿quién podría confiar en él? Tendrá que demostrar su cambio para poder ser feliz con ella, la mujer que siempre quiso tener.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 ** _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

" _Y ahora ya no tengo dudas. No tengo remordimientos, ya no tengo sombras, no tengo pecado, no tengo pasado. Sólo tengo unas ganas enormes de volver a empezar. Y de ser feliz. Contigo." - **Federico Moccia.**_

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Prólogo.**_

Draco alzó sus ojos hacia el cielo que alcanzaba a ver por aquella reducida ventana de concreto, la luna resplandecía hermosa sobre el manto estelar apenas opacada por aquellos horribles barrotes de hierro indestructible. Había estado en ese lugar, 3 años, 156 semanas, 1095 días con 3 horas, 20 minutos y contando, privado de su libertad, exiliado del mundo mágico.

Su apellido de alto prestigio y nobleza ahora no significaba nada, había caído en desgracia gracias a su pasado, a sus acciones que habían arrastrado esas consecuencias. Esto era el fondo, ahí era dónde se encontraba. Alejado de todo, incluso de su magia, sintiéndose peor que un _squib_ rechazado. Sabía que no se había vuelto loco, pero poco había faltado… no se sentía humano en aquel lugar, pero ¿quién lo haría…? Todos los que estaban ahí se encontraban purgando sus crímenes.

Levantó su brazo dejando que la luz que se colaba iluminara los restos de la marca oscura, una horrible cicatriz, era lo que le restaba. Eso y los recuerdos, aquellos que no le dejaban dormir, que lo asaltaban y provocaban las peores pesadillas, haciéndole creer que por momentos se volvería loco.

Sus labios se jalaron hacia la comisura izquierda de su boca reseca, al ver aquel pequeño fénix descender y colarse entre los barrotes. Esa pequeña bribona siempre lograba escabullirse a su celda cada que se le antojaba. No entendía por qué iba a verlo, a veces se imaginaba que se trataba de uno de sus enemigos que iba a regocijarse de su miseria, pero otras veces la mirada ardiente del ave le hacía pensar que se trataba de alguien al que le importaba, pero era absurdo… ¿a quién podía importarle?

Los pocos amigos que aún lo visitaban eran sus abogados. Además no se tomarían la molestia de convertirse en esa imponente criatura sólo para visitarlo y a él no le agradaría saber que Blaise y Theodore estaban desarrollando un amor así de enfermo por él. No, no… en sus momento más oscuros, le gustaba pensar que esa ave o sólo era un animal o una bruja que superaba las expectativas en animagia.

—¿Por qué desperdicias tu libertad viniendo a un lugar como éste?

El ave no respondió. Claro que no lo iba a hacer y si lo hiciera es que él realmente había perdido la cabeza, peor aún que Lunática Lovegood. Jamás podría olvidar a esa chica que había sido encerrada en su hogar, la mirada que le daba cada vez que entraba a ese lugar… ella había visto demasiado de él.

—Tu color… me recuerda al cabello de alguien, es un color que no pasa desapercibido. Demasiado escandaloso y más en aquella persona.

Recargó su cabeza y cerró los ojos como si se estuviese esforzando en recordar. El ave chilló logrando que él volcara su atención de nuevo en ella.

—Sólo quería traer su recuerdo a mi mente, a veces pienso que la he olvidado, que mi mente la ha borrado por completo, pero no es así…

El tesoro más grande que tenías en un lugar como Azkaban eran tus recuerdos y tu mente, pues con ellos es que alcanzabas a sobrevivir en ese duro ambiente.

Él había aprendido _Oclumancia_ , la cual le había servido para desligarse de sus emociones cuando era un mortifago y para cerrar su mente en los interrogatorios exhaustivos que le habían hecho los aurores, pues de haber descubierto lo que él tan celosamente escondía y sentía por Ginevra Wealey, su condena apenas sería su menor preocupación.

Un fuerte golpe en su puerta lo alertó. —¡Cállate princesito, esto no es un confesionario! ¿Sabes lo qué los ocurre a los locos? ¡Se suicidan!

La voz se alejó junto con una risa sarcástica que persistió entre las paredes. Draco apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, tragándose todos los improperios y maldiciones que quería soltarle a su carcelero. Si tan sólo tuviera su varita le daría una lección, pero no era el momento, no cuando estaba a nada de salir de ese infierno, una falta en su comportamiento y la agonía se alargaría.

Hizo un par de respiraciones para tranquilizarse, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana buscando el ave pero ésta ya se encontraba volando libre en la noche luciendo como un cometa en el firmamento. Draco la observó hasta que sólo fue un punto en la lejanía, la sensación de soledad volvió a él cubriéndolo como una capa pesada y gastada, llenándolo de un frío que le calaba más que los huesos, el alma.

Dormir, eso es lo que debía hacer.

Así podría al menos olvidar por un momento sus demonios, hasta que estos lo encontraran de nuevo, volviendo sus sueños, pesadillas.

Se acomodó en aquel horrible camastro, pensando en su futuro.

Mañana, mañana sería el gran día.

La libertad lo esperaba, junto con una vida llena de posibilidades.

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Continuará si ustedes lo piden.**_

 **¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Avadas?**

*º*º*º

 **H** ola, primero queremos decir que esta historia fue hecha para el Reto «Frases que inspiran» del Drinnyfest que se realizo años atrás y que no pudimos concluir a tiempo, ahora ese one shot se volvió esta historia. Para fortuna de todos, ya se encuentra casi terminada, a excepción de final. Serán un par de capítulos cortos y actualizaremos según nos lo pidan.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	2. Héroe

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

 _"No hay ser humano, por cobarde que sea, que no pueda convertirse en héroe por amor."_ _-_ _ **Platón.**_

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Héroe.**_

Ginny Weasley se encontraba desayunando en el Caldero Chorreante, había ido ahí a visitar a Neville y Hannah, los cuales se habían hecho del lugar al casarse. Ginny había conservado su amistad con ellos aún después de Hogwarts, no podía ser de otra forma, habían pasado duros momentos juntos durante el horrible tiempo que duro la estancia de los mortífagos en el colegio.

—Al fin se hizo justicia con su caso —comentó en voz alta, logrando que ambas mujeres dejaran su platica y lo miraran con confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó su esposa.

—Vean esto —señaló, dejando la edición de _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa.

Los ojos de Ginevra se clavaron en la página, donde el encabezado resaltaba con grandes letras negras.

" **DRACO MALFOY, UN MORTIFAGO LIBRE"**

 _El mortifago más joven conocido por la población mágica fue liberado el día de ayer, a las 12:00 horas, tras haber cumplido una condena de tres años en Azkaban [...] ahora todos nos preguntamos: ¿cuál será el destino y planes del señor Malfoy?, ¿volverá acaso a ser un criminal o luchara por un lugar en esta nueva sociedad mágica? Muchas son las posibilidades, pero sólo el tiempo nos dará las respuestas…_

Ginny terminó con un mal sabor de boca al concluir el artículo, su estomago se retorció con coraje. —Lo están tratando como si fuese el futuro Señor Oscuro.

—Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió, no es un secreto —comentó Hannah con desagrado.

—Kingsley hizo lo que pudo, pero los viejos del Wizengamot no dudaron en condenarlo, muchos de ellos habían sufrido perdidas familiares a manos de mortífagos y de la otra parte aún se desconocía sus vínculos con Voldemort, los pocos miembros que dieron validez a las declaraciones de Harry, la Orden del fénix y el Ejercito de Dumbledore no fueron suficientes para salvarlo de aquella condena —manifestó Neville claramente molesto.

—Una nueva audiencia debió llevarse a cabo cuando el nuevo Wizengamot fue establecido, eso aunado a nuestras declaraciones hubieran cambiado su condena —expresó Hannah dejando ir un largo suspiro de pesar.

—Lamentablemente cuando se estudió la propuesta de rehacer el juicio, él ya estaba por terminar su condena por buena conducta y haber salido bien en las pruebas de confiabilidad y readaptación social…

—Es que él no era lo que creían, no era como su padre e incluso él resulto mejor librado de esto, pareciera que Malfoy sólo un fue un chivo expiatorio en todo esto…

Ginevra se fue aislando de aquella conversación, su mirada seguía atrapada en la imagen del periódico, un Draco Malfoy visiblemente cambiado salía de Azkaban envuelto en un conjunto negro. Estaba tan distinto de la última vez que lo había visto libre, los recuerdos del colegio aún palpitaban en su mente como cada vez que leía algo sobre la guerra, logrando sacudirla hasta la medula.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Se arrebujó en su túnica, sus pasos eran sigilosos y cuidadosos, parecía querer fundirse en las sombras y tal vez era así. Hogwarts no era más un lugar seguro, por estos tiempos era más un infierno, cada día era un lucha por la sobrevivencia entre tanta maldad y oscuridad, pero ellos no perderían la esperanza, no cuando había tantas personas arriesgando sus vidas allá afuera, por ellos, por un mejor futuro libre de Voldemort y sus seguidores._

 _Sintió como su galeón falso quemaba dentro de su bolsillo, esa era la señal. Luna y Neville estaban en otras partes de Hogwarts, listos para dejar un mensaje que volvería locos a los Carrow y a Snape._

 _Sacó de su túnica un bote de pintura y en un dos por tres ya había terminado de rayar la pared y ahora lucía un enorme letrero que decía: ¡El Ejército de Dumbledore todavía está reclutando!_

 _Sus labios se ondularon con gran satisfacción. Neville y Luna ya deberían haber hecho lo mismo, era momento de empezar la operación fuga; tenía apenas unos minutos antes de que pasara la ronda nocturna._

 _El corazón se le disparó en su pecho junto con la adrenalina, se colocó de nuevo su gorro avanzó unos pasos cuando un hechizo rotundo la golpeó por la espalda, derrumbándola. El golpe contra el suelo fue lo que menos le dolió comparado con las sensaciones espinosas y ardientes que latigueaban su cuerpo sin piedad, estaba siendo presa de una maldición imperdonable y parecía que su atacante no tenía el menor deseo de concederle una pausa._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en desmayarse o morir de seguir así? Se retorció como una animal moribundo, buscando alejarse de la maldición y alcanzar su varita. En sus ojos furiosas lagrimas se formaban corriendo por su rostro, se resistía a gritar y mucho más a suplicar. No, no les daría ese privilegio a esos malditos._

 _Necesitaba ser fuerte, cerró los ojos y pensó en su familia, en Harry, en el último beso que habían compartido, en su amor por él._

— _Basta, me encargaré de esta —dijo con voz de acero._

 _Sí, eso era… el dolor comenzaba amenguar, dándole un respiro que llenó sus pulmones de vida. «¿De quién es esa voz?»._

— _Vayan por los otros —ordenó— ¡Ahora!_

 _Ginny escuchó una pequeña discusión, después varias pisadas alejándose por el pasillo. Otros pasos casi silenciosos se acercaron a ella, trató de hacerse de su varita que había caído unos centímetros delante de ella, pero ese sujeto se lo impidió colocando su pie sobre ésta, alejándola de ella para después recogerla._

 _Ella maldijo por la bajo y se preparó para lo peor, pero nada sucedió. Entonces supo qué algo más ocurría, alzó con pesadez el rostro aún con el sufrimiento marcado en su expresión y ahí estaba Malfoy con sus ojos grises como la plata fundida dándole una mirada indescifrable._

— _Rayos… —murmuró, sabiendo que el que fuera él precisamente no auguraba nada bueno— Maldito hurón, acaba de una buena vez con esto, porque si no lo haces créeme que yo si lo haré, te patearé el trasero —exclamó entre dientes, arrastrando sus uñas por el suelo, haciendo el intento de incorporarse._

— _Cállate o te escucharán y sabrán quién eres —masculló arrastrando las palabras, miró hacia ambos lados como esperando encontrar a alguien más. Lanzó un Muffliato a su alrededor, eso les ayudaría al menos un poco en lo que se alejaban de ahí._

— _Tú a mi… no…_

— _Te he dicho que te calles —mandó directo, asegurándola por el brazo._

— _¡Suéltame! —Tiró para soltarse, pero él impuso su fuerza logrando que fuese algo doloroso._

— _Tranquilízate, no me hagas arrepentirme de esto —comentó en un siseo cerca de la cara de Ginny, logrando dejarla por un momento patidifusa._

 _Él la puso de pie sin dificultad, ella soltó un quejido bajito, aún sentía el cuerpo cortado por la maldición y estar de pie no ayudaba realmente._

— _Vamos Weasley, no tardaran en venir —anunció, obligándola a andar. Murmuró un par de hechizos que ella no logró comprender. Estaba molesta realmente y aterrada, pues no sabía a dónde es qué la llevaba esa maldita serpiente. Si no era con Amycus y Alecto, ¿a dónde iban?, ¿acaso se trataba de otro plan?, ¿la llevaría ante Voldemort?_

 _Un horrible escalofrío la hizo estremecerse, dejándola sin aire. No, él no podía secuestrarla así como así y menos para llevarla con ese ser. Luchó, pero él la controló sin problemas llevándola por el camino a empujones y tirones._

— _¡Para ya! ¿Estás tonta o qué? ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran? —soltó Draco, zarandeándola logrando que ella lo mirara cómo si tuviera una tercer cabeza._

— _¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? —cuestionó apenas pudo hablar, su cerebro estaba sacando toda clase de deducciones y no sabía con certeza cuáles eran las correctas, no si él no se prestaba para ayudarla a entender. Con Malfoy siempre se debía desconfiar y estar alerta, era lo que él se había encargado de hacerles saber cada año._

 _Él ni siquiera se molestó en verla a la cara. —Salvarte. ¿Acaso no es obvio? —Torció su boca con exasperación, ahora si clavando sus ojos en ella esperando ver su reacción—. Pensé que eras inteligente, pero ya veo que eso es un mito, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?, ¿gusarajos?_

— _¿Q-qué? ¿Tú? No, no… eso no es cierto —resopló incrédula, antes de enojarse nuevamente y que sus orejas adquirieran el color de su cabello. Lo aventó por los hombros sin dudarlo._

— _Este es el peor momento para ponerte a cuestionar lo que es cierto o no, por si no te das cuenta, ¡esta pasando!_

— _Idiota, ¿cómo iba yo a saberlo? No eres precisamente alguien de confianza y más bien ¡estas del lado de ellos!_

 _Él estaba más preocupado por seguir alerta que por continuar aquella diferencia. —Sólo entra. —Abrió la puerta y Ginny estrechó sus ojos lanzándole una mirada de pura desconfianza antes de asomarse al lugar y reconocer el viejo salón de pociones._

— _¿Qué haremos ahí?_

— _Quieres dejar de hacer tantas preguntas obvias, tu falta de deducción me desespera, ¡eres una niña tonta y escandalosa!_

 _Ginny infló sus mejillas, golpeó el suelo con su pie, estaba a punto de soltarte todo su repertorio de improperios cuando escucharon varias voces, era Amycus con un grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin._

 _Draco tenso como se encontraba, reaccionó primero la jaló hacia el interior del aula, pegándola a él cerrando la puerta de inmediato. Temía que no hubiese sido lo suficientemente rápido y que alguno hubiese alcanzado a escuchar el ruido, tenía el corazón a punto de saltarle de la boca, su cuerpo se bañó de un frío sudor._

 _Si los descubrían las cosas podían acabar muy mal para ambos. Él no contaba con el agrado de los mortifagos, mucho menos después de haber fracasado en su misión y no haber matado a Dumbledore, él y su padre ahora eran considerados unos cobardes e inservibles para su organización, estaban en el último puesto, si no los habían matado aún era porque el Señor Oscuro no lo había ordenado, pero después de lo que había ocurrido en su mansión no estaba seguro de que eso no sucedería pronto._

 _Por eso es que estaba luchando por poner las cosas a su favor, jugando a dos bandos, buscando otras opciones para él y su madre, incluso su padre aunque en ese momento lo odiase por haberlo involucrado en esa peste con ese maldito mestizo que los tenía por el cuello y que se regocijaba humillándolos a placer._

 _Ginny se quedó helada pegada al cuerpo de Malfoy, sintiendo como su brazo la rodeaba rígido como si estuviese hecho de piedra, podía sentir el latido desbocado de ambos mezclándose. En ese instante lo que menos le importaba era que estaba siendo abrazada por su enemigo, sólo quería que esos mal nacidos no los descubrieran. Si antes no había creído que él estaba ayudándola ahora lo hacía, pues esto no podía fingirse, él también tenía miedo…_

 _«No es más que un chico.»_

 _Las voces se volvieron cada vez más altas y con ello su pavor se acrecentó, fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, cuando finalmente notaron que se alejaban ambos relajaron sus cuerpos._

 _Draco fue entonces consiente de la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraba, incomodó se apartó de tajo. Carraspeando mientras prendía las velas con un movimiento de su varita, iluminando tenuemente el lugar._

— _No vendrán por aquí hasta dentro de tres horas, pero tenemos que irnos antes de eso._

 _Ginevra se frotó sus brazos, esa situación en verdad había sido extraña, aún podía sentir el cuerpo de Draco a su alrededor y eso era sumamente desconcertante._

— _Puedes devolverme mi varita ahora —pidió en un tono menos agresivo._

 _Él enarcó su ceja, meditándolo. La recorrió con su mirada de pies a cabeza, notando su cabello alborotado por lo ocurrido, el dolor y el miedo aún seguían marcados en su rostro pecoso, pero sus ojos, esos hablaban de otra historia, tenían fuego en su interior._

 _«Ella no se va a rendir.»_

 _Ahora que la veía, ella era la misma imagen de la rebelión en Hogwarts. Tenía en sus manos y la cara las heridas de los castigos, y aún así seguía retando la autoridad de los hermanos Carrow y las reglas de Snape._

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? Si acaso piensas en volverme a decir niña tonta o alguna de esas estupidez, te advierto que lo pagaras._

 _Malfoy entornó sus ojos. Ahí estaba otra vez esta testaruda y bruta pobretona que él conocía. Se acercó y le extendió su varita junto con pañuelo._

— _Eso no es mío._

— _Lo sé, pero tienes sangre en la boca y en la mejilla, al parecer la herida que tenías se abrió y seguramente te mordiste la lengua y los labios durante la maldición —explicó seco._

 _Ginny se llevó la mano a la cara, el tenía razón estaba húmeda y dolía de nuevo, el sabor a oxido en su boca no mentía._

— _Será mejor que te sientes, no puedes ir ahora a la Enfermería o descubrirían que tú eres una de los rebeldes._

 _De repente se sintió mareada, ahora que la adrenalina la estaba abandonando comenzaba a ser consiente de lo mal que la estaba pasando su cuerpo. Se arrastró hasta el banco próximo, cogiendo su estómago._

— _Creí que me llevarías con Voldemort._

 _Draco se enderezó con rigidez. Se encontraba dándole la espalda, sacando pociones del armario._

— _No eres alguien qué pueda interesarle._

 _Ahí estaba ese tono que a ella tanto le molestaba. —No te creo, ya una vez él quiso matarme._

— _Cree lo que quieras —zanjo—, toma esto—. Colocó un par de botellas frente a ella._

— _¿Qué es?_

— _Esta te ayudara con los malestares que causa el Cruciatus, el Díctamo y la esencia de Murtlap, son para heridas que puedas tener._

 _Ginevra lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. —¿Por qué haces esto?_

— _Hay cosas que deben hacerse —repuso evasivo._

 _No estaba conforme con esa respuesta, pero era lo único que seguramente le sacaría. Examinó las pociones decidiendo que eran buenas, usó las que necesitaba en ese momento para curarse, mientras él la esperaba pacientemente cerca de la puerta con su varita lista._

 _ ***º*º*º**_

Esa noche ella había conocido la otra cara de Draco Malfoy, una que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Él la había acompañado hasta dejarla en el corredor que la sacaría a Gryffindor. Semanas después por Neville se había enterado que no era la primera vez que él los ayudaba, a su manera claro y con sus términos, incluso Luna le había contado el trato que había tenido con ella cuando había estado presa en Malfoy Manor. No había identificado a Harry cuando había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y su madre había traicionado a Voldemort al asegurar que Harry había muerto en el Bosque prohibido.

Ella tenía una deuda de vida con él y nunca en esos años pudo olvidarlo.

—No has dicho nada Ginny, ¿qué piensas? —inquirió Neville, trayendo del pasado a su amiga.

—Sólo pensaba en lo que hará Malfoy ahora que es libre —murmuró un tanto meditabunda.

—No lo sé, pero espero que la sociedad lo acepte y lo deje vivir en paz —opinó Hannah, colocando una mano sobre su barriga de cinco meses de embarazo.

—Ojala sea así —agregó Neville observando a su mujer. Malfoy también tenía derecho a una vida normal y de ser posible feliz.

—Debo irme, tengo entrenamiento en un rato —comunicó levantándose—, muchas gracias por el desayuno.

—No hay nada que agradecer, vuelve cuando quieras —señaló Neville, dándole un gran abrazo.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco observó desde la terraza de su departamento la vida de la ciudad, la brisa lo acariciaba con suavidad, revolviendo sus cabellos platinados. Durante su tiempo en la prisión no había tenido la opción de cortárselo, estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo así, pero no lo mantendría. No deseaba parecerse a Lucius, ni siquiera en eso, por mucho que fuese una tradición mantenerlo largo a partir de los 17.

—Deberías salir —dijo su madre a su espalda, regalándole una caricia en su hombro.

Él inhaló profundamente antes de girarse y enfrentarla, a pesar de los años y las penas seguía siendo una mujer realmente hermosa. —No me apetece hacerlo.

—No saliste de Azkaban para venir a encerrarte en una jaula de oro. Ahora eres libre y deberías disfrutar de eso.

—No tengo prisa por vivir, no más.

Narcissa tomó el rostro de ángel de su hijo. —Siento tanto que…

—No hables más de eso —pidió tomando su mano, estrechándola con suavidad.

Ella sonrió afectada apartándose de él.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?

Su mirada se perdió en el cielo. —Tengo planes. —La comisura izquierda de Draco se jaló hacia arriba, en una exquisita sonrisa torcida. Las esquinas de los ojos de Narcissa estaban ceñidas, buscando descifrar el mensaje detrás de esas palabras.

—¿Incluyen una mujer? ¿Un matrimonio?

—Es muy pronto para que comiences a hablar sobre eso, madre —comentó, no molesto, pues él sabía que era algo más con lo que debía cumplir, pero no haría más las cosas así. Se casaría cuando lo creyese correcto y tampoco es como si la mujer que quería a su lado fuera a aceptar pronto. Él había tenido que aprender a ser paciente y aunque no lo deseaba, sabía que no podía apresurarse en ese deseo.

La vida tenía sus tiempos, como los tenía la preparación de una poción para que quedará perfecta.

—Entiendo, pero no quiero que te sientas solo nunca más.

Él se giró volviendo su atención al paisaje. No encontró una respuesta que dar, pues realmente aunque su madre podía imaginarse su estado, no lograba asimilar cuán ciertas eran sus palabras.

La soledad era un mal silencioso que poco a poco mataba todo.

 ***º*º*º***

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	3. El corazón de un mortifago

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 ** _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

" _El amor, la más mortal de todas las cosas mortales: te mata tanto cuando lo tienes... como cuando no lo tienes." –_ _ **Lauren Oliver.**_

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **El corazón de un mortifago.**_

 _Draco no podía creer que aquel juicio hubiese terminado así_ _,_ _con_ _él_ _condenado a pasar 3 años recluido en Azkaban, pero era_ _una realidad._

— _Camina 690_ _,_ _no tengo todo el día para llevarte a tu celda —ordenó el auror._

— _Soy Draco Malfoy —rumió alzando su barbilla, aferrándose al poco orgullo que le quedaba por pertenecer a esa antigua familia._

— _Aquí no eres más que el preso número 690, apréndetelo de una buena vez. Tu nombre no importa en este lugar, ni tu dinero… aquí sólo eres escoria que viene a pudrirse en este lugar._

 _El número 690 era el que le habían otorgado_ _al ser fichado como criminal. Es el que se quedaría en su expediente el resto de su vida._

 _Jamás pensó que su vida terminaría en una prisión, este no era el futuro prometedor que le habían hecho creer sus padres._

— _¡Miren quién esta aquí! —exclamó uno de los presos de esa ala._

— _¿Ma_ _lf_ _oy, dónde esta tu papito? —cuestionó otro, soltando una carcajada llena de maldad._

— _¿Y Snape? Oh… muerto._

— _¿Quién te defenderá ahora?_

— _No eres más que un traidor que será pisoteado como un gusarajo…_

 _Draco apretó sus manos, tragándose el denso nudo en su garganta. Los insultos no eran más que palabras, no debían importarle._

— _Este es tu hogar, dulce hogar…_ _—comentó, abriendo la puerta de su celda._

 _Las cuerdas mágicas que habían estado a su alrededor, desaparecieron liberándolo de la presión excesiva que dejaría marcas en su cuerpo._

— _Bienvenido 690, ojala nunca salgas de este infierno —dijo, cerrando la puerta con furia._

 _Malfoy se encontró en la oscuridad de un lugar reducido, húmedo y frío. Este era el precio de sus pecados, de creer que el mundo estaría a sus pies por ayudar a un mago oscuro que parecía tener todas las respuestas y que hacia promesas que eran maravillosas, pero que sólo habían sido engaños._

 _Se dejó caer en rodillas, buscando contener las lágrimas rabiosas que bordeaban sus ojos. Aquí no había grandeza, ni riqueza… no había reconocimiento._

 _Si tal sólo hubiese hecho más… no estaría ahí. Debió haberse resistido… pero nadie se resistía a ese monstruo. Sus manos estaban llenas de crímenes, de sufrimiento y dolor._

 _El horror de su pasado lo nubló todo en su mente, su cuerpo se sacudió en las sombras, mientras lloraba desconsolado._

 ***º*º*º**

Se removió entre las sabanas incapaz de conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo es que ahora que podía disfrutar de la comodidad y lujo de esa habitación no lograba dormir? Era tan ridículo como extrañar aquel horrendo camastro en el que había pasado tantas noches.

Insomnio dentro de la cárcel y fuera de ella, era el mismo mal.

Se levantó andando por el lugar, tomó un vaso de agua que llevó consigo hasta el gran ventanal de su habitación.

Apenas llevaba un tiempo afuera y aunque estaba feliz por ello, aún no se acostumbraba. Había ido a distintos lugares, a aquellos que se había prometido ir desde la soledad de su celda y a los que deseaba volver acompañado, quizás entonces… la experiencia fuese mejor.

Había visto a su tormento de fuego en el Callejón Diagon cerca de la tienda de sus hermanos. El aliento se le había aglomerado en el pecho, mientras sus sienes palpitaban con fuerza al son de su corazón. Apenas habían sido unos segundos que no habían sido suficientes.

Ella no se había percatado de su presencia y era mejor así, por aquellos días, estar en un lugar como el Callejón era algo difícil para él. Algunas personas no entendían el por qué él había sido liberado y no perdían la oportunidad para tratarlo con dureza, humillarlo y escupirle, y en el mejor de los casos estaban las que huían de él. No tenía una elección de su preferencia, pero detestaba aún más a las que se acercaban a él con intensiones absurdas.

Tener esa clase de atención era asfixiante.

Su madre insistía en que comenzara a asistir a reuniones con los de su viejo círculo que aún se mantenían entre sus amistades.

Adaptarse no estaba siendo cómo lo había pensado. El Ministerio le había impuesto asistir a reuniones con un grupo de personas que se encontraban en su misma situación. Escuchar sus relatos cada semana, le hacía darse cuenta que pasaría mucho más tiempo, antes de que pudieran ser aceptados sin ser señalados.

No era muy esperanzador, pero no pensaba rendirse. No optaría por el camino fácil yéndose de Londres. No les daría ese placer a todos los que lo rechazaban.

Recargó su frente en vidrio, sintiendo la sensación fría esparcirse por su piel.

 _«¿Dónde estará esa ave ahora?»._

No había vuelto a ver al fénix, lo cual le respondía a la pregunta de si iba a verlo o no a él. Ahora era tiempo de despertar de su fantasía sobre esa ave. Se había tratado sólo de un animal y no un animaga.

—¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo pensando en esto?

Tomó el resto del agua y volvió a su cama, haciendo un nuevo intento por dormir, lejos del pasado y los problemas que tenía ahora.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny dejó a un lado en la banca de los vestidores el periódico. Todo ese mes habían estado sacando notas sobre Malfoy, sin duda estaban pisándole los talones para obtener una nota fuese cuál fuese, aunque él no estaba haciendo lo posible para evitarlo, les estaba dando todas las armas para pensar que estaba en malos pasos, pero ella había aprendido a no creer en mucho de lo que leía en _El Profeta_ y un poco más en no apresurarse a sacar juicios, sin antes tener toda la información.

Sacudió su cabeza e hizo varias respiraciones buscando dejar atrás todo lo que la agobiaba, tenía que estar concentrada, esa noche estarían jugando un partido muy importante contra los _Murciélagos de Ballycastle_ , era la semifinal de la liga.

Se colocó su uniforme verde oscuro y se amarró su cabello en una coleta.

—¿Lista para patear traseros? —cuestionó *Valmai Morgan, buscadora del equipo.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa divertida. —Más que lista.

—¿Alguien vendrá a verte?

—Seguro mis padres estarán en la primera fila, ellos nunca faltan, quizás alguno de mis hermanos y amigos —respondió con un gesto alegre—. ¿Y a ti?

—Mi flamante esposo —dijo riendo por el adjetivo—, vendrá con un par de amigos.

—Entonces tenemos que esforzarnos para dar un buen espectáculo.

—Siempre lo hacemos —replicó moviendo sus ojos—, ¿y el cazador de los _Halcones de Falmouth_ con el que salías, no vendrá?

—No, eso no iba muy bien, le pedí que lo dejáramos… él esta en Cornwall.

—Ah, ya veo…¿sigues pensando en el otro? —comentó chasqueando su lengua—, tienes que dejarlo ir ya, se te esta yendo la vida esperando por un amor que ya no será.

El semblante de la pelirroja se fue ensombreciendo, una sonrisa tensa logró sobrevivir en sus labios rosados.

—Yo no…

—No pospongas la alegría —aconsejó—, allá afuera hay un mar de hombres, seguro que hay uno para ti, no necesariamente tiene que ser _El Elegido_ o el cazador…

—Es complicado.

—¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! ¡Vaya que eres testaruda! La felicidad no llegara a tu vida, mientras tú no lo permitas.

Valmai se alejó de ella negando con su cabeza. Ginny se recargó en su locker. —En verdad es complicado —murmuró para sí.

 ***º*º***

El partido ya había comenzado, Draco se acomodó en su palco en el estadio, el cielo se veía como en aquella última noche que había pasado en la cárcel, pero esta vez lo contemplaba desde la libertad y podía disfrutar de lo que eso significaba.

El ruido en las gradas era ensordecedor, la voz del narrador apenas se alzaba lo suficiente por encima de los vitorees. Él elevó sus _*omniculares_ siguiendo la figura de la intrépida cazadora de las Arpías, se quedó con el aliento atrapado en la garganta al ver su última jugada en cámara lenta.

En verdad se había vuelto tan buena como decían los críticos y aficionados. Estando en la prisión sólo podía imaginarse lo que contaban las notas en _El Profeta_ , pero en vivo, en verdad era todo un espectáculo.

En cada uno de los movimientos de Ginevra se notaba cuánto disfrutaba del Quidditch, de estar en el ojo del huracán del juego, luchando por llevar la quaffle a los aros. Era toda una leona sin duda, apasionada como ninguna otra en el cielo.

Blaise bajó sus _omniculares_ estudiando a su amigo, Draco parecía hipnotizado por el partido y no es que él no lo encontrara entretenido, pero si en algo conocía a su amigo es que él estaba ahí por más que diversión. Así que no perdió el tiempo y le dio un golpe en las costillas a Theodore con su codo, logrando que éste se quejara.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

Zabinni le indicó con la mirada a Draco, Theodore lo observó levantando una ceja, regresó su mirada al cielo cómo queriendo encontrar que tenía tan fascinado a Draco si bien sabía que gustaba del Quidditch, pero nunca lo había visto como un extremo fanático y menos de esos equipos. Habían asistido por la invitación de Terry —bateador de los Murciélagos y familiar de Draco—, dudaba que su amigo estuviese así por él, aunque tal vez se debía a que era el primer partido que veía desde su salida, eso o alguna otra cosa como… una mujer.

No necesito más que seguir la trayectoria de los _omniculares_ y justo en ese momento su mente hizo clic.

—¡Con que era eso!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —inquirió Blaise interesado.

Theodore se negó a creer que aquello fuese posible, se pasó la mano por el rostro en un intento por apartar aquellos pensamientos _,_ mientras una risa escapaba de su boca.

 _«No, no es posible… ¿o si?»._

Volvió a mirar a su amigo, pasando por alto el parloteo incesante de Blaise. Draco estaba tan absorto en su quehacer que ni siquiera estaba prestando a lo que pasaba a su lado.

Blaise exhaló con fastidio ante la extraña actitud de sus dos amigos, se deslizó por el asiento y comenzó a devorar su bote de palomitas. El ver a Ginny Weasley, le había traído viejos recuerdos de Hogwarts, el paso de los años le habían sentado bastante bien. Si bien ya no era la colegiala que arrancaba suspiros a su pasar —incluso de él— , ahora era una mujer atractiva con carácter y bastante rebelde.

Se había enterado de un par de rumores que corrían de ella por la sociedad y las revistas, pero era complicado saber cuál era la verdad, ahora mismo incluso él estaba siendo acusado y atacado por juntarse con Draco. Ese mundo estaba lleno de falsedades, verdades a medias, secretos, sentimientos ocultos y muchas apariencias.

Un momento, se quedó quieto con su mano a la mitad del camino hacia su boca con un par de palomitas. Miró a la pelirroja en lo alto con su último modelo de Saeta de fuego, surcando el cielo con rapidez hacia los aros contrarios.

—¡Joder! —Aventó las palomas, molestando a todo al mundo alrededor incluido Draco.

—Negro, ¿qué diablos te pasa? —Se quejó, frunciendo su ceño.

—¡¿Ella?! ¡¿En serio?!

Draco no mostró sus emociones, los miró como si hubieran dicho cualquier cosa y regresó su atención al campo.

—¡Por las bolas de Merlín!, no lo estas negando ni escupiendo pestes sobre ella —manifestó desconcertado, se giró hacia Nottt el cual estaba igual—, ¿crees qué le hayan lavado el cerebro en Azkaban? ¿Podemos demandar por eso? ¡Ese no es nuestro Draco!

Malfoy mantuvo sus ojos en Ginny, sonrió de forma vaga. Él no había tomado aquello precisamente con serenidad y todo el agrado, para él Weasley por 16 años no había sido más que una cabeza de fósforo, pobretona, traidora de sangre y perro faldero de Potter, pero entonces la guerra los había alcanzado y todo había cambiado.

En su séptimo año, Hogwarts no era el mismo y él tampoco, estaba viviendo un infierno. Ser uno de esos malditos mortifagos lo estaba pudriendo por dentro, matándolo lentamente. Estaba condenado, no había nada que pudiera hacer o eso creía hasta que eso sucedió, la resistencia apareció en el colegio y estaba ahí en sus propias narices, burlándose de los Carrow, mostrándole al resto de los estudiantes que aún había esperanza, que el Cara-rajada no era el único que estaba luchando por vencer a Voldemort, aunque claramente ellos no sabían cuánto de lo que se decía de ese era verdad.

Al principio no pudo más que burlarse de los débiles intentos del nuevo trío de bufones de Hogwarts: Weasley, Longbotton y la Lunática, pero con el correr de las semanas y los horribles castigos a los que eran sometidos, se dio cuenta que su rebeldía iba en serio, que debía darles crédito por lo que estaban haciendo.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Draco se obligó a tomar otro bocado de comida, el ambiente era insoportablemente tenso, acaban de presenciar como unos niños de primero eran arrastrados a detención por cuestionar las indicaciones de los hermanos Carrow._

— _Esto es un asco —señaló Theodore con el rostro largo._

— _Crabbe y Goyle seguro se divertirán practicando maldiciones hasta tarde —murmuró Blaise, sin nada de gracia en su voz._

— _Esos cabezas huecas —gruñó. Practicar esas maldiciones no eran ningún chiste, él lo sabía bien, porque había tenido que hacerlo para sobrevivir, mucho antes incluso que todos ahí. Debido a toda esa basura, ya no reconocía a sus dos viejos compañeros a lo que había llegado a apreciar, por cuidar su espalda. Ellos en verdad parecían estar disfrutando de infligir dolor, o tal vez era el poder que eso les daba, lo que los hacía seguir._

— _Pansy insiste en que algo esta sucediendo contigo —comentó Zabinni, esperando que su amigo le contara algo, se había vuelto tan silencioso y apenas podía imaginar por qué, lo que les había confiado… toda esa mierda que había visto y lo habían obligado hacer, le provocaba nauseas._

— _Sólo dile cualquier tontería._

— _Longbottom otra vez será castigado —comentó Nott, observando como el chico alzaba su voz, retando a Amycus por haberse llevado a esos niños de primero._

— _No es el único… ¿han visto como luce la Lunática de Ravenclaw? Casi no la pude reconocer por la paliza que le han dado —mencionó Blaise con desagrado. Él se había burlado de ella un par de veces y ahora no se enorgullecía de haberlo hecho. Al menos esa chica tenía el valor de hablar de las cosas horribles que estaban pasando y decía cosas tan lógicas que nadie pensaría que estuviese loca._

— _Los Gryffis no saben cuando detenerse —expresó Draco seco, observando a Ginny Weasley. No lucía mejor que sus demás compañeros, pero aún así no bajaba la mirada, se mantenía con la cabeza en alto. Retándolos incluso en silencio._

— _Dudo que estén pensando en hacerlo._

— _No se supone que debería estar pasando esto —musitó asqueado—. Su resistencia puede que logre sobrevivir en este castillo, pero no es nada comparado con lo que se esta viviendo afuera._

 _Siendo hijo de un mortifago se encontraba en constante conflicto, Theodore había crecido con la ideología de un sangre pura de buena cuna, pero para él no tenía sentido ahora como lo había hecho en su infancia. Su padre tampoco simpatizaba con muchas de las cosas que estaba haciendo ese Señor Oscuro, pero poco podía hacer. Así que comprendía más que nadie cómo se sentía Draco y por eso se mantenía a su lado._

 ***º*º*º**

Su grupito de valientes no se detendría y parecían volverse más con cada día, retando el orden establecido por los Carrow.

Así fue como comenzó a pensar en un plan para salvarse a sí mismo y sus padres —su madre era una mujer inteligente que pronto entendió lo que él estaba buscando hacer—. Por lo que no perdió el tiempo en vigilar a ese grupito, entonces comprendió que la única forma de ganarse su confianza sería ayudándolos a pesar del peligro que eso representaba para él.

Esa noche en la que se arriesgó por la pobretona, hizo la diferencia en su vida. Había estado siendo la sombra de esos por semanas, que para cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que le ocurría con esa pobretona, ella ya se había colado en su mente, intoxicándolo todo a su paso.

Weasley que sin Potter había logrado resaltar, de forma distinta a los años anteriores. Esta vez no había sido por ser víctima de Voldemort y rescatada por San Potter, ni por ser la popular cazadora de Gryffindor, ni mucho menos por su belleza campirana. Fue entonces que en medio de toda esas circunstancias, la venda de sus ojos cayó y pudo verla como realmente era: una bruja excepcionalmente valiente, con un espíritu de lucha incansable, salvaje y fuerte. Capaz de liderar a ese ejercito de estudiantes y arriesgar su vida a cada momento, por lo que creía, por sus ideales y por Potter, ese maldito Potter.

Viéndola luchar, se dio cuenta que no era más para él una pobretona cabeza de zahoria insignificante, ella se había ganado su respeto, admiración y quizás algo más que él no estaba seguro de saber lo que era en ese momento.

Él nunca había sentido aquello por ninguna de sus conquistas, no tenía con qué compararlo; era tan extraño, extraordinario y maravilloso, tanto que le producía temor.

Descubrir sentimientos y aceptarlos en medio de una guerra, había sido una locura y una tortura, pero había tenido 3 años para pensar mucho en ello, enfrentándose a sí mismo en la soledad, a sus demonios y prejuicios.

 ***º*º*º**

El partido estaba bastante reñido y cansado. Ginny se pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente, limpiándose el sudor. El arbitro estaba señalando una falta a Tyron de los Murciélagos, lo que le permitía ese bendito respiro; miró hacia las gradas reconociendo a varias personas, sonrió al ver a su familia animándola con entusiasmo, siguió su recorrido, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con la figura menos esperada en estadio, un escalofrío la recorrió dejando su piel erizada.

Draco Malfoy la estaba mirando directamente, sin titubeos ni expresiones agrias y eso era realmente perturbador hasta el punto en que tuvo que parpadear para quitarse esa sensación de intensidad.

 _«¿Qué hace aquí?»_

Lo vivido en el colegio, la guerra, el juicio… todo se juntó en su cabeza invadió como una serie de flashazos de una cámara que no parecía tener la intención de detenerse.

—¡¿Ginny qué haces?! ¡Curtis va hacia los aros!

—¡Demonios! —exclamó al instante, retomando el control de su cuerpo y su mente, trató de concentrarse en el juego, pero ya no fue lo mismo.

 ***º*º*º**

El partido concluyó con una derrota para los _Murciélagos de Ballycastle_ , habían ganado las _Arpías de Holyhead_ por un pelo de unicornio y no gracias al desempeño en el último cuarto de Ginny.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurrió allá afuera? —cuestionó *Wilda Griffiths.

—A mi también me gustaría saberlo —manifestó ceñuda Grace Morgan, capitana del equipo e hija de la legendaria jugadora *Gwendolyn Morgan.

—Lo siento chicas, no se lo qué me pasó —dijo con los hombros caídos sentándose en la banca.

—Tranquila, a todas nos pasa alguna vez —defendió Annie Mcall—, además lo importante es que ganamos y debemos festejar eso.

—Que no ocurra de nuevo Ginny —advirtió la capitana relajando su postura y su mirada.

—No pasara — resolvió veloz.

—¿Qué fue lo que te distrajo? —preguntó Wilda— ¿Acaso el Salvador del mundo mágico estaba entre el público?

—No, bueno no lo sé…

—Si no era él, ¿qué te puso así?

—El pasado que esta más presente que nunca —respondió enigmática y consternada. Se levantó quitándose el uniforme sudado. Necesitaba una ducha ya, así como calmar ese mar de pensamientos que la estaban atosigando.

Wilda frunció su frente sin comprender, observó unos minutos a Ginny, notando que no diría más y después de todo ella también necesitaba cambiarse.

 ***º*º*º**

El trío de Slythertin se encontraban a las afueras del estadio fumando en espera de Terry Rossier. Draco cansado de las miradas insistentes y el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos, finalmente los enfrentó.

—Ella será mía. —Tan simple como eso.

Blaise abrió los ojos como platos y tosió ahogándose con el humo del cigarro. —¡Por Salazar, ¿perdiste la cabeza?!

Nott se lo tomó esta vez con mayor calma, había estado pensando durante el partido las cosas y estaba seguro que Draco había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, así que esto no venía a juego. —Bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo le dices eso? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que significa? ¿Ira al matadero? Es suicidio lo que él quiere hacer… los Weasley no lo aceptarán.

—Él sabe lo que hace, ¿o no Draco?

—Sí.

Zabinni se quedó en silencio mirando a Draco como queriendo sonsacarle el verdadero motivo de esa drástica decisión. —¿Es sólo por querer tirarte a la novia de Potter?

Malfoy se acabó su cigarro divertido con la situación. —No.

—Oh vamos… esto no puede ser espontáneo, alguna razón tiene qué haber… ¿quieres cumplir tu fantasía con una traidora de sangre o qué?

—Negro, no es cuestión de sangre… aunque sí, acepto que es un beneficio que sea sangre pura, pero no te rompas la cabeza, que de cualquier forma el que tendrá roces con ella seré yo… y sé bien que a ti te hubiera encantado tenerlos con ella en el colegio.

Blaise se soltó a reír con fuerza. —¡Eres un maldito hijo de Morgana! ¿Y eras tú el que no entendía que tenía de especial?

—Negro, nuestra perspectiva de esto, no es la misma…

—Claro, claro… ahora me dirás que la conoces más.

 _«No tienes idea.»_ Había cosas que simplemente no eran tan fáciles de contar.

—Aquí están, vamos… unas Arpías nos esperan, así que no las hagamos esperar no queremos que se enojen —espetó Terry, palmeando las espalda de Theo y Blaise.

—Deberías estar lloriqueando —molestó Zabinni, golpeando su hombro.

—Idiota, ¿por qué lloriquear si puedo acostarme con alguna de esas ardientes chicas? —resolvió con una sonrisa evidente.

—Espero no sea con alguna de las viejas…

Draco no había esperado que la vida lo llevara a estar tan pronto cerca de ella, sabía que el ir al partido le permitiría verla, pero no había pensado que también propiciara esto y no es que estuviera en contra, era sólo que estaba jodidamente nervioso. Sí, él, Draco Malfoy, el que solía ser mantener el control con las chicas, se sentía fuera de su área de confort cuando se trataba de ella y era tan estúpido que lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo.

Y no es que no hubiese pensando en cómo sería el reencuentro, era sólo que ahora tendría que improvisar y eso podía ser peligroso dado su historial y sus caracteres.

 _«¡Por Slytherin, es sólo una mujer!»._

Se acomodaron cerca de la barra del bar Bicéfalo, Ginevra y sus demás compañeras se encontraban a unos metros. Varios magos y brujas seguían llegando para festejar con las Arpías, llenando el lugar con un ambiente festivo y alegre.

Blaise miraba con diversión a Draco, esperando que este hiciera su movimiento, lo había estado molestando todo el rato.

—Apuesto 100 galeones a que no vas y hablas con ella y 100 más a que si lo haces terminaras con un _Mocomurciélago_ en la cara.

—Idiota —refunfuñó Draco, dándole un largo trago a su whiskey.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Acaso tienes interés en una de mis amigas Arpías? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa Terry—. No sabía que te gustaban duras y agresivas, porque esas mujeres si que pueden despellejarte vivo, son fieras andando.

—¿Y qué mujer no lo es? —resopló Nott, recordando que aún las que tenían la fachada más delicada y refinada podían resultar incluso más peligrosas que las que de primera mano eran así.

—¿Y quién es la bruja?

—Ninguna —soltó tajante.

—Oh vamos, hay pocas opciones de solteras, pero no critico si te gustan con compromisos…

Draco acabó su trago y se levantó. —Jódanse. —Avanzó hacia los baños escuchando aún sus burlas y risas. Entró al lugar para refrescarse un poco y sacudirse todas las tonterías que estaban pasando por su cabeza.

Finalmente con los pensamientos en orden salió, chocando su hombro con Rick Mcneill. Se habían conocido en el pasado en una de las fiestas que había dado en Ministerio, pertenecía a un linaje de sangre pura reconocido que había sufrido durante la batalla contra Voldemort por no apoyar al régimen que se buscaba establecer.

Los mortifagos habían quemado su casa, había sido brutal y durante ese ataque habían perecido algunos miembros de su familia.

Rick miró al hombre que tenía frente a él, sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas de recelo y su expresión alegre se desvaneció dejando sólo una máscara de odio.

—¿Eres Draco Malfoy, no es así?

—Sí —respondió estirándose cuán alto era, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

—Leí que te habían liberado y no lo podía creer, ¿cómo es qué una escoria como tú logró salir? ¡Jamás debiste haber salido!… ¡ojala siguieras pudriéndote en esa prisión!

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa… imbécil —contestó pasándolo.

—¡Claro que me importa, eres un maldito loco! —escupió jalándolo del hombro buscando que se volteara y lo enfrentara—. ¡No he olvidado ni por un segundo, lo que tú y tu desgraciado grupo le hizo a mi familia!

Malfoy sintió pasar las sombras de los recuerdos de ese día por sus ojos, no fue hasta que sintió que Mcneill lo empujaba que reaccionó.

—No tuve nada que ver con eso —profirió osco.

—¡Joder! ¡Estabas ahí! ¡Eres un imbécil!

—Cree lo que quieras. —Se dio la vuelta buscando alejarse, no debía meterse en peleas pues eso le traería problemas con el Ministerio y no tenía intención de volver a esa prisión.

—¡Cobarde! —Lo jaloneo estampando su puño en la cara de Draco, el cual no estaba dispuesto a dejarse golpear como saco de box.

 ***º*º*º***

* Valmai Morgan: Cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead (DP). Década de los noventa.

* Omniculares: A la venta en el Mundial de Quidditch, son unos prismáticos mágicos con los que puedes retroceder la jugada, verla a cámara lenta o simplemente ver las jugadas aumentada.

* Wilda Griffiths: Buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. Década de los noventa.

* Gwendolyn Morgan: Capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead en 1953.

*º*º*º

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	4. Triada de reyes

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 ** _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

 _"No sé si lo ha notado pero de manera discreta (quizá no tanto) vengo casi rogando encuentros con usted." – **Mario Benedetti** **.**_

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Triada de reyes.**_

Ginny se encontraba pasando un buen rato, ya llevaba un par de tragos. Luna había llegado con Neville y Hannah, habían ido a ver el partido y ahora estaban con ella, teniendo un buen rato de diversión.

Su ánimo había ido en aumento, el ambiente y las pequeñas cantidades de alcohol habían borrando todo lo que había pasado en el juego, aunque claramente no lo harían de forma permanente, más tarde cuando estuviera sola los recuerdos volverían y junto con ellos toda clase de pensamientos y emociones. Había pospuesto durante mucho tiempo las cosas y el momento de hacerles frente la estaba alcanzando, debía prepararse.

—El sabor de la victoria es tan delicioso —murmuró Mary Ann.

—Claro que lo es…

—¿Qué diablos está pasando allá? —cuestionó Grace con la cabeza alzada para ver entre la multitud.

—Es una pelea… —informó Wilda sin encontrarle mayor chiste.

Ginevra se giró e intentó ver lo que pasaba, pero era un poco confuso, las personas habían comenzado a arremolinarse causando revuelo.

—No puede ser, es Rick Mcneill —manifestó otra de las chicas, logrando captar la atención de la pelirroja.

—¡¿Qué?! No puede ser él, se supone que esta en Cornwall —murmuró Ginny, confundida.

—Y se esta peleando con Draco —agregó Luna, yendo hacia el lugar con su varita.

—¿Malfoy?

Ginny ni siquiera había terminado de procesar aquello cuando ya se encontraba colándose entre las personas a empujones y codazos hasta quedar al frente de la pelea, que había pasado de puñetazos limpios a hechizos, encantamientos y maleficios.

—¡Maldito mortifago, pagaras por todos! ¡Era mi familia bastardo! _¡Flipendo!_

— _¡Impedimenta! ¡Diffindo!_ —Su ataque fue certero, un fino corte apareció en el torso de Rick, tal parecía que hubiese sido hecho por la punta de una espada por su limpieza.

Mcneill trastabilló y se llevó una mano a su cuerpo, sintiendo la humedad de la sangre en su ropa. —Lo sabía, no puedes negar tu naturaleza… asesino. —Levantó su varita dispuesto a seguir.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —exclamó en un grito Ginevra, el encantamiento golpeó con su luz roja a ambos despojándolos de sus varitas. Nadie debió prever eso pues la cara de ambos lo tenía escrito.

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? —inquirió Harry Potter, los espectadores abrieron un camino para él, dejándolo llegar hasta la escena.

Ron tomó las varitas de ambos y se colocó junto a su amigo, se había unido a los aurores al mismo tiempo que él, pero reconocía que prefería el trabajo en Sortilegios, aunque bien sabía que nunca sería tan buen inventor como Fred.

—Sólo fue una pelea, están tomados… nada de importancia —explicó Ginny, mirando directamente a Harry.

—Aquí no hay nada que ver, vuelvan a sus lugares —expresó Hermione, quién había llegado al lugar junto Harry y Ron, para reunirse con Ginny, pero las cosas nunca iban según los planes.

—Ir a St. Mungo sería una buena idea —mencionó Luna observando las heridas de los dos hombres.

—Una enfermera los atenderá en el Ministerio —dijo Harry con un tono que no daba lugar a protestas.

—¡Vaya forma de reunirnos! —exclamó Ron de mala talante.

Blaise, Theodore y Terry apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía fueron con Draco, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el lío estaba hecho.

—¡¿Cómo carajos se te ocurrió?!

Draco ni siquiera respondió, sabía que había caído en el viejo truco de la provocación y lo peor era que el pasado se había mezclado con su presente de la peor forma.

 ***º*º*º**

El traslado había sido sumamente tenso, Harry y Ron habían custodiado a los detenidos, mientras que las demás personas interesadas en el asunto habían tenido que llegar por su cuenta a la Oficina de aurores. Todos los ojos se clavaron en ellos, pues no era nada común ver reunido a ese cuarteto.

Potter los escoltó hasta un cuarto que utilizaban para los interrogatorios, los sentó uno al lado opuesto del otro.

—Has que venga una enfermera —pidió a Ron, el cual torció su boca antes de salir. Ninguno de los detenidos le agradaba, uno por ser el idiota con el que salía su hermana y el otro haber sido un gran imbécil todo el colegio.

—Me importa un bledo quiénes sean, así que ahórrense esa parte y sólo digan qué ocurrió en ese bar —ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

—No es evidente, Potter —rumió Draco, fulminando con su mirada a Mcneill.

—Estúpido mortifago —bramó rabioso—, ¿cómo diablos lo dejaron salir?, ¿te parece qué es una persona que pueda estar libre?, ¡sólo mira lo que me hizo! —indicó tocando su herida aguantando una gran punzada de dolor.

—Cálmate Mcneill, has perdido mucha sangre ya y sólo estás empeorando las cosas para ti —mandó Harry, observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Hermione le había hecho un encantamiento de curación, pero no había sido suficiente para cerrar del todo la herida.

Ginny entró al lugar de golpe quedándose de pie frente a los tres hombres que habían causado en ella un gran impacto en distintos momentos de su vida. ¡Demonios, ¿por qué tenían que mirarla como si hubiera fuera un personaje de un libro distinto y su aparición sólo viniera a ser ridícula e impertinente?! Esto definitivamente era peor que el sueño en el que aparecía desnuda en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Harry hizo la pregunta que Draco y Rick tenían en la mente, pero no habían logrado emitir.

—Lo siento jefe, no la pude detener —comentó Piett, limpiándose los restos de un _mocomurciélago_.

—¿Atacaste a un auror? —expresó con tono reprobador, mirándola con dureza a través de sus gafas.

—Tal vez a un par —replicó encogiéndose de hombros, conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es mejor salgas —dijo con enfado, señalando la puerta.

—Ni siquiera deberías interrogarlos en este momento están heridos, debiste dejar que fueran a St. Mungo —opinó sin importarle causar su enojo. Caminó hacia Rick por ser la opción más predecible —ya que no podía hacerlo hacía Malfoy, aunque quisiera ayudarlo—, el cual parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse y vomitar al mismo tiempo, algo bastante difícil de ver, para ella que lo apreciaba.

—¡Merlín Rick, ¿qué estabas pensando?! —reclamó colocando una mano sobre la que él tenía en su herida.

—Hola preciosa… quería darte una sorpresa, pero terminó muy mal.

¡Y vaya que se la había dado! No se suponía que apareciera, ¿y por qué cuando Malfoy había decidido hacerlo?, ¿qué clase de suerte era está?

—No hables —pidió con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

Harry apartando la mirada haciendo un gesto de desagrado. Se giró hacía Malfoy, quién parecía querer matar en ese mismo instante a Mcneill, por un momento incluso pensó que tendría que abalanzarse sobre él para detenerlo, pero finalmente ladeó su rostro hacia la pared como si no pudiera soportar ver más ese escena.

—Piett, vaya y vea qué pasa con la enfermera.

—Sí, jefe.

Potter se movió hacía el muro recargándose en el con los brazos cruzados, tenía que pensar cómo solucionaría esto sin llevarlo al Wizengamot, porque de haber una audiencia, Malfoy sería el más perjudicado y ya había pasado por mucho… no necesitaba volver a Azkaban.

La enfermera y Ron aparecieron minutos después, lo cual todos agradecieron, porque el ambiente era insoportable.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —cuestionó ceñudo, mirando a su amigo, el cual señaló con su cabeza a Mcneill— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny?

—Ahora no, Ron —manifestó con un tono de advertencia, separándose de Rick para que la enfermera pudiera atenderlo, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, así que sólo salió de la habitación lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Malfoy, sintiendo como su estómago se encogía y el alma se le iba a los pies. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Lo había sido antes y lo era ahora, después de tantos años.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —inquirió Ronald, siguiéndola hasta que salió. Había algo raro en ella y en la expresión que tenía en su cara.

Harry levantó sus hombros, sin tener una respuesta clara.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco no podía creer que estaba pasando la noche de esa manera, todo había ido empeorando, ver a Ginevra desvivirse por ese sujeto era peor que pasar por la maldición del cruciatus. No podía creer que ella quisiera a ese, ¿qué demonios había pasado? ¿había dejado su capricho por el Cara-rajada para caer en eso? ¿y eso dónde lo colocaba a él?

En ese momento no podía pensar sobre lo qué haría con claridad, pero definitivamente no iba a quedarse a ver cómo ese trastocado de Mcneill se quedaba con ella. Lamentaba lo de su familia, pero Mcneill no sabía ni la mitad de lo que había ocurrido ese día, si tan sólo no fuese tan estúpido, ya podría haber hablado con él como gente civilizada.

—Permítame revisarlo.

Salió de sus pensamientos para ver a la enfermera frente a él, no es que estuviese sufriendo de grandes heridas, realmente apenas habían sido unos golpes. Sabía que podía utilizar eso en su provecho y hacerlo ver como si fueran las más graves, pero dado que las personas que estaban ahí no le darían credibilidad prefirió ahorrárselo.

En cuanto la enfermera concluyó, Harry y Ron se quedaron con ellos.

—¿Por qué fue la pelea? —cuestionó de nuevo.

—Es porque ustedes dejaron salir a un maldito mortifago de Azkaban, ¡es un jodido criminal! Bien sabes cuáles fueron sus crímenes, ese y su familia estuvieron en el ataque a mi casa. ¿Qué pretendían que hiciera al verlo libre?, ¿felicitarlo? ¡Esto es una mierda…!

Potter apretó su mandíbula, entendía las razones de Rick, pero no estaba de acuerdo con él, ni con su forma de proceder.

—Esto no es la ley de "ojo por ojo", Malfoy ya cumplió su condena impuesta por el Wizengamot, de acuerdo a sus delitos y es por eso que esta en libertad —explicó Harry, sobándose su sien, comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza con todo este asunto.

—¡Condena que no fue justa!, ¡los mortifagos nunca deberían salir de Azkaban! —aseveró Rick, señalando a Draco—. Sólo saben causar daño, como ya esta comprobado.

—En verdad eres peor que un ogro —mencionó Ron, con la frente fruncida—. ¿Acaso no comprendes? Malfoy no es todos los mortifagos, tuvo su condena… no es que me agrade más ahora, pero merece su libertad.

—Debí suponer que estarías de su lado, nunca comprendes las cosas —manifestó Rick rojo de rabia.

—¡Ha! ¿Estás hablando de mi hermana? Estás muy lejos de merecerla...

Harry no iba a permitir que esto siguiera, se estaba volviendo demasiado personal. —¡Basta de eso! Si tienes una queja por su liberación velo con tu mago en leyes mágicas y que él se encargue de llevarlo al Wizengamot.

—¡Claro que lo voy a hacer! —dijo tocando su vendaje— ¡No pensé que tú estarías de parte de los mortifagos!

—Estas confundiendo las cosas —exclamó Harry el cuerpo tenso y una expresión severa.

—No, es claro que en este momento estás del lado de Malfoy —declaró señalando a Draco con odio.

Ron dejó escapar un resoplido de risa. —Estás chiflado.

—¡Al fin alguien lo nota! —profirió Malfoy, extendiendo sus manos para darle énfasis a sus palabras. Se había mantenido callado, porque lo había tomado por sorpresa que tanto Weasley como Potter estuvieran de su lado. Era como ver salir el sol del lado equivocado, como si los mares se partieran en dos, pero estaba ocurriendo.

—Imbécil. —Trató de ir hacia donde Malfoy estaba, pero Harry le apuntó con su varita.

—Tienes que parar de una buena vez, ¡vuelve a tus sentidos Mcneill!

—¿Mis sentidos? Estoy más cuerdo que cualquiera de ustedes, ¿es qué no entienden que quiero justicia para mi familia?

—Lamentamos lo de tu familia, pero no lograras nada obsesionándote con esto, si no quieres terminar en Azkaban deja de actuar como un loco—amenazó bajando lentamente su varita—, no me gustaría acusarte de discriminación.

—Esto no se quedará así —informó casi a punto de explotar de enojo. Incluso Harry creyó que se podría convertir en *Hulk, alguna vez había visto esa caricatura y Rick se la recordaba mucho.

Rick avanzó hasta la puerta dispuesto a cruzarla, colocó su mano en el pomo cuando la voz de Potter lo detuvo.

—Recuerda esto Mcneill, todos nos equivocamos y es muy fácil caer en el lado equivocado sólo por venganza. El pasado no cambiara, las perdidas son irreparables, pero tú decides si quieres vivir lleno de rencores y odios o honrando a tus familiares siendo mejor.

—Resérvate tus discursos para alguien que le importe. —Con eso salió dejando la habitación en un tenso silencio.

Draco no había esperado que Potter dijera aquello, no era fan de él, pero su discurso contenía mucha verdad. Se incorporó dispuesto a irse, no tenía nada qué hacer ahí.

—Espera Malfoy.

—¿Algún cargo? —inquirió dándole la espalda.

—Ninguno, sólo… ten cuidado —pidió ligeramente incomodo, entre ellos las cosas siempre habían sido densas, pero ya no eran unos niños y no estaban más en guerra. Harry había deseado hacer más por él, pero sus intentos no habían funcionado. Malfoy había pasado por mucho, justo como él y sin embargo Harry jamás llegaría a comprender lo que era perder la libertad y vivir en Azkaban—. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que las personas tienen muchas heridas que no han sanado y no te harán las cosas fáciles.

—No lo esperaba —profirió adusto, saliendo del lugar para toparse con una escena aún menos agradable.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny lavó una y otra vez sus manos, no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de la sangre que las cubría. Todos tenían secuelas de la guerra y esa era una de las que tenía, no había sido nada fácil superar la batalla.

—Están suficientemente limpias —dijo Luna cerrando el grifo, dándole una toalla de papel, para posteriormente sacar del baño a Ginny.

—Yo… gracias Luna.

Luna le brindó una sonrisa tibia, ella también solía tener episodios sobre el secuestro y la guerra. —Parece que todo terminó, mira ahí esta Rick y se ve bastante mejor.

—Debo hablar con él —anunció, dejando un momento a su amiga—. Rick.

—Pensé que te habías ido —comentó, el enojo que sentía pareció ceder un poco. No le gustaba que ella lo hubiese visto así.

—No, sólo fui a limpiarme un poco.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste —mencionó entrelazando sus manos.

—No hay de qué —murmuró con una tibia sonrisa, zafándose de su agarre discretamente—. ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

—No soporto la idea de que mortifagos como Malfoy anden libres, son magos oscuros que no conocen otra forma de vida y que sólo traerán caos al mundo mágico. No podemos confiar en ellos, han matado, torturado… y Merlín sabrá qué mas, ¿cómo esperan qué creamos que están arrepentidos? No creo en su cambio, ni en que estén rehabilitados. Criminal una vez, criminal para toda la vida —manifestó en voz alta para que todos ahí escucharan, su dura mirada voló hacia Malfoy de nuevo.

—Rick tranquilo —pidió Ginny posando su mano en su mejilla, volteando su rostro hacia ella—. Escucha es mejor que vayas a descansar, yo debo quedarme… creo que me metí en problemas por mi travesura con los aurores.

Él colocó su mano sobre la de ella manteniéndola en su lugar, sintiendo con ese simple toque un poco de alivio para su embravecida alma.

—Puedo esperarte.

—Mejor no, ya sabes cómo es mi hermano.

Él chasqueó su lengua, ¿qué si no lo sabía? Lo tenía muy claro, su relación no había empezado precisamente con el pie derecho, así que era mejor calmar las aguas y más después de lo que había pasado.

—Te buscaré después. —Besó sus labios en un roce apenas perceptible. Ginny hubiese preferido que él no hiciera eso, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Rick, por favor, no hagas más eso… lo hemos dejado, yo…

—Quiero que hablemos sobre nosotros, preciosa.

—Rick. —Este era el peor momento, para que él insistiera.

—Te buscaré después.

Bajó la cabeza soltando un profundo suspiro que tenía todo que ver con la persona menos indicada.

¡Esto estaba completamente descontrolado!

 ***º*º*º**

Luna se quedó al lado de la puerta observando el reencuentro entre su amiga y su ex novio, pero tuvo que apartarse para ver salir a Draco, el cual no ocultó con la suficiente rapidez sus emociones al ver esa escena, dejando así que ella lo leyera.

—Me alegra que estés bien.

Él ladeó su rostro percatándose de la presencia de Luna, de inmediato buscó encubrir su reacción, la miró como si fuese aún aquella chiquilla loca que había estado encerrada en Malfoy Manor. Durante ese tiempo él había tenido tiempo de conocerla como nunca lo hubiese hecho en el colegio, desearía haberla podido dejarla ir, pero al final ella había logrado salir de ahí gracias a San Potter.

—Mucho tiempo, ¿no? Pero hay cosas que no cambian como nuestra esencia, nuestro corazón… ¿has logrado vencer tus sombras, no es así?

Draco era muy conciente de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo a unos metros de él, no es que Mcneill fuera precisamente el más discreto, el maldito quería que escuchara todo, pero fueron las palabras de Luna las que evitaron que le lanzara un maleficio para callarlo de una buena vez.

Se quedó en silencio buscando entender lo que ella había querido decir, su cara adoptó un tinte de confusión mientras sus ojos buscaban respuestas.

—¿A qué…?

—Te ves distinto, libre… ya no cargas remordimientos, has pagado tus pecados y estás dejando ir tu pasado.

Él sintió como si la mirada de ella lo traspasara y fuese capaz de ver su alma, la sensación fue realmente desconcertante. Rompió el contacto visual y retomó su posición firme, en ese momento lo último que necesitaba era sentirse vulnerable.

—No has dejado de decir locuras.

Luna ostentó una gran sonrisa, mientras jugaba con sus collar en esta ocasión de clips muggles. —Te sigue gustando mucho, por eso pones esa cara.

Una profunda "v" se acentuó entre sus cejas. ¿Cómo es qué habían pasado de hablar de sombras y pecados a Ginevra Weasley? En serio esa bruja lo estaba desmenuzando paso a paso como nadie, como en ese entonces en Mafloy Manor.

—Eres una entrometida.

—Sólo mencionó lo obvio —resumió con tono burlón.

—¿Qué? No se de qué hablas. —No eso no podía ser cierto, él jamás había sido tan predecible y transparente.

—Eres divertido.

—En verdad estás loca —habló entredientes. Mcneill estaba despotricando contra los mortifagos y asesinándolo con sus ojos en forma de dagas, él no se quedó atrás su expresión se volvió fría y oscura, la de una persona que ha pasado por mucho y que no esta dispuesto a perder más.

—El amor se encuentra en quién menos lo esperábamos —murmuró Luna con su cantarina voz, calando en lo más profundo a Draco.

Y esta vez él no tuvo nada con que responder. Su humor no mejoró y mucho menos al ver como ese imbécil de Mcneill estaba haciendo lo que él apenas se había atrevido a soñar en Azkaban, él tenía lo que Draco tanto quería y lo detesto aún más por eso.

Apretó sus puños sintiendo como sus entrañas se retorcían, avanzó dispuesto a largarse de ahí, pero la mano de Luna lo detuvo.

—La paciencia es una virtud, no todo es lo que parece.

Él se quedó clavado al suelo, con su mente recobrando las riendas de sus acciones. Era verdad, tenía que saber mover sus piezas en ese juego de ajedrez, aún no había hecho su jugada, esto apenas comenzaba.

Ginevra avanzó hacia Luna con una seguridad que no sentía por completo y mucho menos cuando Mafloy estaba en el mismo lugar con aquella mirada acerada que le provocaba cosas que no tenían explicación lógica.

Y justo cuando había llegado a su lado, Harry y Ron salieron del cuarto, topándose con aquel grupo.

—Sigues aquí, Malfoy —comentó Ronald brusco.

—Estaba hablando conmigo. —Se adelantó a explicar Luna.

Draco ni siquiera pudo decir nada, pues la aparición de Blaise y Nott lo salvó de tener que hacerlo.

—¿Cuáles son los delitos? —exigió Theodore.

—Ninguno —anunció Harry, lanzándole otra mirada a Draco, esperando que recordara lo que le había dicho.

—Entonces, no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí —espetó Blaise, Draco avanzó hacia ellos sin mirar atrás.

—Cuiden de él —musitó Luna con una gran sonrisa, agitando su mano en forma de despedida.

—Ten por seguro que lo haremos —comentó Blaise con una sonrisa que le había nacido.

Luna era la única que desentonaba ahí con su buena actitud y la alegría en el rostro.

 ***º*º*º**

Theodore le puso una copa en la mano. Habían ido a su casa, después de tal lío, volver donde estaba Terry no iba a mejorar su humor. Draco no había hablado desde su visita al Ministerio, realmente estaba ausente.

—Sólo tómalo.

—Ese Mcneill es un imbécil, que no vale nada —comentó Blaise, restándole importancia.

—Lo es, no sabe nada —respondió, bebiendo la copa de un solo trago, sintiendo el alcohol quemar su garganta a su paso.

—Draco…

—No, lo que ocurrió esa noche fue —La garganta se le cerró, aún en los recuerdos las emociones eran muy fuertes—… no debería haber sido.

—Draquito, no puedes cambiarlo, tú…

—Lo sé, nada va a cambiar, yo también llevaba una máscara.

Zabinni buscó a Theo con su mirada, tratando de encontrar un poco de apoyo.

—No fue tu culpa.

—No hablo de eso —dijo, reviviendo aquel episodio.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Draco deseaba huir de aquel lugar, había sido arrastrado a un ataque en nombre del Señor Oscuro. El cuerpo le temblaba, bajo la túnica oscura y apenas podía respirar a través de su máscara._

— _¡Ataquen! ¡No dejen a nadie con vida!_

— _¡Maten a los traidores de sangre!_

 _Los gritos eran tan fuertes y desgarradores que no creía poder olvidarlos nunca. Las columnas de humo se alzaron hacia el cielo, al igual que las llamas de fuego demoníaco que estaba devorando aquella mansión._

— _¡Vamos Draco, diviértete un poco! —gritó Bellatrix riendo de forma desquiciada. Las familia comenzó a salir despavorida, siendo recibida al instante por los mortifagos._

— _¡Depulso! —atacó Adeline Mcneill_ , _la esposa del hombre que acaba de morir incinerado a manos de su tío Rodolphus._

— _¡Diffindo! —Su rayo fue como una navaja que logró cortar la mano de la mujer. El dolor escapó de su pecho de forma tan horrible, mientras caía._

 _Malfoy dio unos pasos hacia atrás incapaz de seguir viendo aquello, se giró alejándose, pero ni siquiera pudo ir lejos._

— _Deliciosa —gruñó Fenrir, tenía a una niña pequeña contra el suelo, su garganta había sido destrozada, la sangre manchó su camisón y su cabello dorado._

 _La sensación de nauseas subió con rapidez por su garganta, se llevó una mano al estómago. No podía seguir ahí, se fue corriendo, estremecido hasta los huesos. Su capucha cayó, dejando ver su cabello rubio. Tropezó terminando de rodillas, las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, quedando ocultas detrás de su máscara._

 _Esto no era lo que su padre le había dicho, no había nada loable en esto… esas personas eran magos sangre pura, sus conocidos…_

 _Una chica apareció corriendo, buscando huir del ataque. Tenía el rostro desencajado, al verlo, se detuvo envuelta en el pánico. Ni siquiera un grito logró salir de su pecho, fue apenas un jadeo de horror, como si supiera que se había topado con su verdugo._

— _No lo hagas —pidió en un hilo de voz._

 _Malfoy se levantó, sosteniendo su varita hacia la chica._

 _«Mátala, Draco.»_

 _La voz de su tía susurrando en su oído se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ella había sido la encargada de enseñarle las maldiciones. Habían practicado incontables veces y él no había podido lograr matar._

— _No —suplicó en un largo lloriqueo. Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos reflejando un miedo helado._

 _Era ella o él, no tenía opción, si lo descubrían... su coraje se había desmoronado y no encontraba la fuerza, ni el valor para hacer lo que se requería. La desesperación creció con rapidez en él… tenía que hacerlo, esto era el comienzo para devolver el favor del Señor Oscuro a su familia, le daría gloria… era lo que se esperaba de él._

— _¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡Mátala ahora! —exclamó furioso Macnair— ¡Se supone que debes matarla!_

— _¡Por favor…! —chilló la chica, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como esperando que si no los veía fueran a desaparecer o quizás, deseaba escapar de esa realidad._

— _Ava…_

 _Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, sus peores temores se habían vuelto realidad con la aparición del mortifago, no podía permitir que contara que lo había visto dudar y esa chica, no, no podía verla morir._

— _¡No! —Antes de que Macnair lograra dejar ir la maldición, lo atacó— ¡Depulso! ¡Confundus!_

 _La magia golpeo al mortifago, derribándolo sin remedio. Tendría que haberse cuidado mejor de él._

 _¡Acababa de atacar a uno de los suyos! Perder la cabeza en ese instante no era una opción. Draco sabía que no podía sólo dejar las cosas así, si recuperaba la consciencia estaría en graves problemas, ahora debía terminar lo que había empezado. —Obliviate._

 _Le borró la mente sin dudarlo. ¿Quién diría que terminaría usando lo que su tía le había enseñado de esa forma?_

 _Lo dejó ahí tirado y levantó la vista, la chica, se encontraba viéndolo, pero ahora sus ojos mostraban en esperanza, una que él no era capaz de ver._

— _¡Vete! ¿Acaso estás sorda? ¡Largate!_

 _Fue hasta ella, quién se alejó de su toque, pero Draco lo volvió a intentar… la jaló y cuando se disponía a lanzarle un hechizo de invisibilidad._

 _Rick Mcneill apareció, malinterpretando todo. —¡Suéltala! ¡_ _Stupefy!_

 _Malfoy aventó a la chica al suelo. —¡Protego! ¡Everte Statum!_

 _El rayo dio en el pecho del mago, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, pero no iba a darse por vencido, estaba a punto de atacar cuando una fuerte explosión proveniente de la mansión los sacudió, Draco fue empujado lejos por la onda de expansión, momento que aprovechó para escabullirse._

 _La marca tenebrosa fue invocada desde algún punto, ahora yacía imponente en el cielo, mostrando el triunfo de la misión._

 **º*º*º***

Draco observó a su amigos, encontrando comprensión en sus caras, ni una pizca de rechazo. Ellos conocían al monstruo que había sido, y aún así se habían mantenido a su lado incondicionalmente. No era lo primero que les contaba de aquellos días, no le gustaba hablar, pero a veces era mejor dejarlo salir antes de que la oscuridad te consumiera.

—… huí porque no quería ver eso, no quería ser parte de algo así… fue una masacre.

—La chica a la que ayudaste debe ser una de las hermanas de Mcneill, la única que sobrevivió, después de ese ataque ella no volvió a hablar, pasó años en St. Mungo. Ahora según sé, vive en una casa en el campo, aún recibe terapia.

—Si hubiese hablado, su hermano no estaría tratando de deshacerse de ti —comentó Blaise, sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudarlo como quisiera.

—No espero que lo sepa.

—Joder —masculló.

—En verdad el destino es retorcido al encontrarlos de estar forma —manifestó Theodore—. Deberías mantenerte alejado de él y con eso hablo de…

—No voy a cambiar mis planes —comunicó firme, sabiendo a dónde se dirigía su amigo.

—Weasley parece estar con él.

—Tal vez deberíamos informarnos —comentó Zabinni, intentado ayudar, aunque sabía que aquello no podía tener un buen final, tratándose de ellos.

—No es algo que me interese —reveló, incorporándose—, cuando yo haga mi movida no estaré pensando en él.

Draco sabía que su reencuentro no había sido ni el esperado, ni el mejor, tal vez un poco malo y si muy extraño… pero que importaba, no era ese punto lo que definiría su futuro.

 ***º*º*º**

* Hulk: es un superhéroe de la compañía Marvel comics. Bruce Banner a partir de un accidente con una bomba sufre una serie de transformaciones que se debían principalmente a estados de furia, excitación y miedo lo que le convertía en un ser monstruoso color verde dotado de una fuerza superhumana, capaz de dar saltos de cientos de metros, aguantar la respiración debajo del agua y en el espacio.

*º*º*º*

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	5. Destinados a encontrarse

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

" _En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado." –_ ** _Pablo Neruda._**

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Destinados a encontrarse.**_

Ginevra no había logrado dormir bien esa noche, Ron le había dado un sermón magistral por atacar con _mocomurciélago_ a los aurores, había sido bastante cansado y más después de todos los eventos. Sin mencionar que también había estado en su mente la imagen de Draco Malfoy y eso había traído muchas preguntas que se habían ido aglomerando, para el amanecer sólo la mitad habían conseguido una respuesta y finalmente después de todo, Morfeo se había apiadado de ella y había logrado dormir un par de horas.

Tiempo después se había despertado siendo media mañana, cansada de estar en cama y sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, se levantó para tomar una taza de café, estaba apenas disfrutando del líquido sentada en su pequeña sala, mirando el ventanal que daba a un pequeño parque cuando un sonido en su puerta la hizo quejarse.

—No es posible… —Se hundió en su sillón y metió la cara en un cojín, hasta que recordó que seguramente se trataba de Luna, habían quedado de verse para el almuerzo.

Sin preocuparse por su apariencia se dirigió a la puerta, abrió con un bostezo que se quedó a la mitad al ver de quién se trataba realmente; el corazón se le detuvo y lo único que pudo hacer es gritar y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

—No, no, no… ese no era Malfoy —Se llevó las manos a su cabeza, su cabello era un caos no lo había amarrado al dormirse y ahora parecía más estropajo viejo. Y Cirse apenas llevaba una playera corta puesta con sus pantys azules, sin duda no estaba nada presentable y mucho menos para recibir a un hombre fuese quién fuese—. ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! No, sólo es una pesadilla debo seguir dormida, si eso… abriré la puerta y él no estará ahí.

Llenó sus pulmones con oxigeno y al parecer la valentía vino con eso, abrió la puerta y se quedó congelada. En verdad Draco Malfoy estaba en su entrada recargado de forma casual en el pasillo, repasándola y devorándola al mismo tiempo con sus ojos grises.

¡Demonios! Se quedó de una pieza con los ojos abiertos como platos, la vergüenza subiendo por el cuerpo y el corazón desbocado. ¡Y lo peor era que a Malfoy sólo se le ocurría exhibir esa maldita sonrisa engreída!

—¡Demonios!

—No eres de las que lucen lindas por la mañana.

Ginny volvió a gritar y cerró la puerta con fuerza, llevándose las manos al rostro para minimizar la tremenda pena que sentía. Si la tierra se partía en dos en ese momento bajo sus pies juraba que no se quejaría.

 _«¿Qué hace él aquí?»._

El toquido en la puerta volvió. —¡Largo!

—¡Ginny, soy yo!

—¿Luna? —preguntó desconcertada, destapando su cara y mirando la puerta con incredulidad.

—Sí, se supone que iríamos a almorzar pastelillos de fresa.

Ginevra sintió como su cuerpo se aflojaba, si era su amiga, pero ¿qué había pasado con el hurón?

Abrió la puerta asomándose por una rendija, comprobando que si se trataba de su amiga, finalmente la abrió por completo dejándola la pasar, sus ojos se pasearon por el pasillo esperando encontrar a Malfoy pero no había nadie ahí.

—Lo habré imaginado. —Se preguntó rascándose su cabeza, mientras cerraba.

—¿A quién? Pareces confundida, pienso que es a causa de los _torposolos_.

—¿Qué torposolos? No, no… ¡Malfoy, ese hurón rebotador estuvo aquí! —informó ligeramente frenética.

Luna soltó una risita, era sumamente gracioso ver a su amiga actuar así. Se había topado con Draco al entrar en el edificio, pero después de tener una pequeña charla, lo había visto alejarse, contrarió al consejo que le había dado.

—¿Y por qué es tan malo? —inquirió curiosa.

—Pues… pues… porque no debería estarlo, ¿qué es lo que quería?

—Quizás si se lo hubieses preguntado lo sabrías.

—¿Cómo iba a preguntárselo si estaba así? —indicó señalando su apariencia.

—No estas desnuda, así que no es tan malo —minimizó mordiéndose la lengua para no reír.

—¡Luna, en serio! ¡Es Malfoy!

—Lo sé, no pensé que te importara tanto su opinión…

—Eso… eso es porque se burlaría de mi.

Luna la miró largamente logrando que Ginny se sintiera patética por mentir de forma tan absurda.

—No creo que viniera aquí para burlarse de ti.

Ginny hizo un mohín. —Bien, no lo sé, pero él solía tener esa clase de humor…

—No en séptimo año… además no llegaría hasta aquí para eso, debe tener un motivo más grande —explicó con simpleza—. ¿En verdad no sabes por qué vino? —inquirió siendo más perspicaz que de costumbre.

Weasley sintió su pulso acelerarse y por más que quiso no encontró una respuesta que darle.

 ***º*º*º**

Malfoy bebió otro trago de café, había ido a un pequeño local del Callejón Diagon, el recuerdo de Ginevra Weasley recién levantada aún revoloteaba en su mente causándole risa. De haber tenido esa información en el colegio se hubiese divertido un montón a sus costillas, claro eso antes de que la vida diera ese giro, ahora no deseaba compartirla con nadie, pues era demasiado intima y domestica, un deleite para los sentidos dependiendo de la forma en que se viera.

Él no era un hombre que se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos, pero esta vez lo había hecho, haciendo acopio del coraje que lo había llevado a estar en su puerta, buscando una oportunidad de hablar con ella sin interrupciones ni terceras personas, pero las cosas seguían sin salirle como esperaba, creía que ella lo sacaría de ahí a punta de varita o que recibiría de menos un ataque de mocomurciélago, pero lo que había pasado había sido inesperado.

Después de que ella le cerrara por segunda vez la puerta en su cara había decidido irse, era claro que no estaba cómoda con él ahí, a pesar de que Luna le había dicho que no era por eso su actitud. Esa chica en verdad lo confundía cada vez que se encontraban.

De cualquier forma, sabía que Ginevra estaría en esos momentos cuestionándose el motivo de su visita y eso haría que tarde o temprano ella acudiera a él para saciar su curiosidad.

No había tardado mucho en averiguar lo que había ocurrido entre Weasley y Mcneill, había detestado saber detalles, pero la satisfacción recaía en que ahora no estaban más juntos, aunque esto no le evitaría seguir en problemas con él.

Salió poco después del lugar caminando hacía el Callejón Knockturn había decido montar un negocio de pociones, siempre había sido bueno en esa clase, tenía talento. El profesor Snape solía decírselo, lastima que Slughorn no lo hubiera apreciado.

Tenía muchas cosas por atender, estaba poniéndose al tanto de la administración de su fortuna y negocios, su madre no podía sola con ello, lo había hecho bien en ausencia de su padre, pero ahora le tocaba a él asumir todas esas responsabilidades, deseaba invertir en otras empresas, no pensaba ser para toda la vida fabricante de pociones, estaba considerando seriamente en aceptar la propuesta de sus amigos y unirse a ellos en su bufete, pero sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Era curioso, pues de haber podido habría deseado ser jugador de Quidditch, pero había sido sólo un sueño de adolescente, su padre jamás lo hubiese permitido.

Faltando unos cuantos locales para llegar al lugar notó como varias personas le huían como si se tratara de la peste, algunos incluso soltaban insultos a su paso, había lugares en el Callejón que ni siquiera le permitían la entrada, sin duda cualquiera se hundiría en un hoyo y se iría de ese lugar a uno donde tuviese un digno trato pero no él, no iba a darles ese placer, no podía hacerlo… y no iba a abandonar sus planes. Lo que estaba pasando ya lo había pensado, nadie se lo iba a hacer fácil, pero era nada comparado con Azkaban, era libre y eso era lo que importaba.

Al pasar por lo que había sido _Borgin & Burkes_, sintió como la amargura subía por su garganta dejándole un mal sabor. Errores, cuántos errores… pero ahora no eran más que recuerdos burdos y experiencias ganadas.

Finalmente llegó al lugar aún estaba remodelándolo, pero estaría listo en poco tiempo.

 ***º*º*º**

Días después Ginny caminaba por el Callejón con un helado de _Florean Fortescue_ , iba a reunirse con Hermione en su trabajo. No había vuelto ha saber de Malfoy, había estado ocupada lidiando con Rick y yendo a los entrenamientos con el equipo, pronto jugarían la final y debían estar listas. Aún no entendía por qué él la había buscado, la curiosidad la estaba matando, pero no sabía dónde encontrarlo, antes localizarlo era menos complicado. Todos sabían dónde vivían los Malfoy, pero ahora ni siquiera estaba segura de que él volviera a Wiltshire. ¿Mandarle una lechuza?, ni pensarlo… no sabría qué escribirle. Lo que ella necesitaba era verlo y hablar con él de frente, así no se quedaría sin respuesta y sabría de qué iba todo eso, si sólo se trataba de broma o qué.

Estaba por irse al Ministerio, pero la vida al fin le daba una respuesta a sus plegarías, ahí estaba Malfoy frente a ella con otros magos, pero la situación no parecía ir nada bien.

—Demonios… —Se dirigió hacia ellos, notando los insultos hacia él. Estaban provocándolo, pero Malfoy simplemente los pasó de largo como sino existieran aunque era claro que estaba conteniéndose, lo notaba por la forma en que todo su cuerpo rezumbaba de cólera al caminar.

Deseó poder decirle algo a esas personas, pero prefirió seguir a Draco. Al ver que se dirigía al Callejón Knockturn le dio mala espina.

 _«¿Acaso lo qué las personas dicen de él es verdad?»._

No, no podía creerlo.

Estuvo detrás de él hasta que llegó a un local, lo observó detenerse frente a la puerta. Ella le echó un ojo a la fachada y escaparate, no entendía que hacía él en ese lugar en desuso, ¿acaso se estaba reuniendo con magos oscuros?, ¿mortifagos prófugos?

—Weasley, no te han dicho que es de mala educación seguir a las personas —profirió Draco sin girarse, observándola a través del reflejo en los vidrios de la puerta.

Ginny respingó al ser descubierta. —¿Quién dice que te estaba siguiendo? —respondió rápidamente enderezándose, sintiendo su mano pegajosa por el helado que había dejado de comer por espiarlo. ¿Por qué le pasaban estás cosas? Maldita curiosidad, siempre la metía en líos.

—Tu rostro.

Ese traicionero sonrojo, por qué siempre tenía que ser tan evidente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, recriminándose en silencio, pero no era momento de eso debía salir de ésta.

—Tú fuiste a mi departamento, ¿y quiero saber por qué?

—¿Estás segura de eso? —cuestionó en tono bajo e insinuante.

—¿Cómo…?

Una sonrisa enmarcó los labios de Draco. —Sí quieres averiguarlo… entra —anunció internándose en el local, dejando la puerta abierta para ella.

Ginny se mordió su labio inferior de forma ansiosa, ¿debía hacerlo? Era una proposición de un ex Slytherin, al que estaba lejos de considerar como un amigo, ellos nunca habían sido eso… y además, ¿qué había ahí? ¡Cirse!, moría por entrar y tener todas las respuestas que su cabeza necesitaba.

Pasó un minuto, dos, tres… hasta que finalmente sus pies sin su permiso completo la llevaron al interior del lugar. Apenas cruzó el umbral se dio cuenta que no era una guarida de criminales, se trataba de una tienda de pociones.

—Pensé que no entrarías —mencionó Draco recargado en el recibidor, observándola moverse por el lugar con su melena roja danzando con sus pasos.

 _«Ahí esta otra vez esa estúpida sensación en la boca del estómago.»_ Se desconocía casi era como si estuviese a punto de quedarse embelesado con su imagen. Carraspeó y sacudió su cabeza buscando recuperar sus cabales.

—Hay un baño en la parte de atrás por si quieres limpiarte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un claro signo de interrogación en su cara, fue entonces que recordó el barquillo escurrido en su mano—. Ah sí… gracias.

—Es por allá.

—Espero no se trate de una trampa —dijo medio en serio y medio en broma.

Malfoy sonrió de forma ladeada, porque era algo que podría ser viniendo de un Slytherin como él, pero no era el caso. —La única trampa aquí es el lugar en sí, es viejo y puede que algunas tablas estén sueltas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ginny prendió la luz y cerró la puerta, por todos los hipografos se sentía de lo más extraña estando a solas con él después de tanto tiempo. Era como si estuviese en medio de una travesura, tenía toda esa sensación de ansiedad y expectación que le sacaba una sonrisa o tal vez esa era porque estaba con él.

Había dedicado tanto tiempo de esos 4 años en pensar en Draco Malfoy. Ese día cuando él la había salvado la había marcado y ese sólo había sido el principio.

 ***º*º*º**

 _El chico de apenas 12 años miraba con sus acuosos_ _ojos_ _a Ginny, ella le pidió con una señal que callara. Terry Bott más allá se encontraba con Luna liberando de las cadenas mágicas a otros alumnos. Merlín sabía que ya habían tenido suficiente tortura. Sus vigilantes de Slytherin habían caído desmayados después de la emboscada, pero no podían confiarse, alguien más podía aparecer._

— _Iré adelante —susurró Terry, yendo hasta la puerta, la mantuvo abierta cuidando el exterior._

 _Debían apurarse si no querían ser descubiertos en pleno rescate. —Vamos, salgamos de aquí —murmuró apresurada. El corazón le latía con fuerza, el miedo era el mejor incentivo para apurarse._

 _Luna se detuvo en el escritorio. —Alohomora —lanzó para abrir el cajón. La cerradura se estropeó sin duda; hizo un par de hechizos más para retirar las maldiciones que pudieran haber puesto los maestros mortifagos para mantener a salvo su contenido, cuando supo que todo iba bien… introdujo su mano y tomó sólo las varitas que les habían sido retiradas a los detenidos._

— _Aprisa —dijo apremiante._

 _Luna asintió y fue detrás de los otros que parecían querer correr y alejarse lo más pronto de ahí. Les dio sus varitas, mientras esperaban._

— _Sigamos el plan —profirió Boot con una seriedad que lo hacía ver mayor de lo que era—, tengan cuidado. —Se giró hacia a los alumnos, invitándolos a seguirle con un ademán._

 _Luna y Ginny intercambiaron miradas, se despidieron de forma simple y sin retrasos, sabiendo los riesgos que corrían._

 _El camino nunca le pareció tan largo como ahora, los corredores eran interminables. Se detuvo en los lugares que habían acordado dejando letreros sobre la pared. Snape se pondría loco cuando los viera y los Carrow hervirían de rabia. Casi sonrió con satisfacción al pensarlo, pero su rostro se quedó helado cuando se vio ante los hermanos._

— _Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí?_

— _Es la hija de Arthur Weasley… —masculló con desprecio— al parecer aún no ha entendido bien las reglas, hermano. Tendría que estar en Gryffindor a estar horas… en cambio la encontramos merodeando por aquí —añadió Alecto, dando una vuelta alrededor de la chica, tocando las puntas de su cabello rojo—. Pienso que debemos interrogarla…_

— _Llévala con los otros, esta vez dale un trato especial —declaró Amycus soltando una risa silbante._

 _Ginevra no se achicó a pesar del miedo y las represalias que probablemente le esperaban. En lugar de pensar en eso y mientras era arrastrada, se obligó a recordar los motivos por los que luchaba, las personas por las que lo hacía…_

 _Harry vino a su mente mientras era arrastrada por Alecto hacía el aula de detenciones —que ahora estaba vacía y eso sin duda la enfurecería aún más—, siempre que necesitaba valor, recurría a él, a los momentos que habían pasado juntos, al amor que se tenían… aunque a veces no entendiera por completo sus acciones y tampoco estuviese enterada de sus planes, pero estaba segura que él se encontraba luchando junto con Ron y Hermione tanto como ellos en Hogwarts._

— _Entre ya —La empujó al aula, sus ojos se volvieron pequeños al recorrer el lugar encontrando las evidencias de un ataque o más bien un rescate de sus detenidos. Soltó un gruñido que llenó toda la habitación—. ¿Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo fuera de su torre? —La golpeó en la cara mandándola al suelo, sacó su varita apuntándole_ _— ¿Liberó a mis detenidos, no es así?_

 _Ginny sentía su mejilla punzar de dolor, sus ojos brillaron con coraje. —¿Y qué si lo hice?_

— _¡Insolente! —La fría mujer lanzó una maldición sin dudarlo, el rayo hizo retorcerse a Ginny hasta estar en posición fetal en el suelo, sollozando—_ _Esto es sólo el principio… aprenderás a respetarnos._

 _La tortura es algo que hace que el tiempo parezca correr a cuenta gotas, que piernas el sentido de lo que te rodea y quedes expuesto al dolor encarnado. Simplemente algo que no debería ocurrir, eso era algo de lo mucho que pensaba Ginny mientras trataba de mantenerse en un pieza, sin perder la consciencia sin dejarse vencer. Su cuerpo podía estar herido, pero su espíritu seguía intacto… y eso hacía que Alecto la odiara aún más._

— _Espero que esto le sirva de lección, Weasley… ¿duele? —preguntó con oscura diversión, clavando su varita en una cortada en la pierna de Ginny, logrando que esta gritara— Eso es música para mi…. se quedará aquí hasta que yo lo diga, aún no hemos terminado de jugar… ni hemos comenzado a hablar de tu familia._

 _Con su risa ridículamente aguda, se fue dejándola en la oscuridad, encadenada a la pared; se había llevado su varita, así que no podía hacer mucho por liberarse, sólo esperar a que sus amigos vinieran por ella, aunque justo ahora sabía que eso no era posible, se arriesgarían demasiado, así que sólo quedaba que Alecto o Amycus la liberaran._

 _Tal vez perdió la consciencia o es que el sueño la venció, no lo supo en realidad. La puerta se abrió mucho tiempo después y ella sintió su corazón estrujarse esperando lo peor, pero sólo eran un par de Slytherins._

— _¡¿Qué le hicieron?! —exclamó Astoria Greengrass, llevándose una mano a su boca, mientras su expresión se deformaba._

 _Draco observó por arriba del hombro de la chica que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. El reconocimiento llegó con una fría oleada en él, su máscara de indiferencia cayó por un momento. Había visto ya muchas escenas como esas y aún peores, nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse, el estómago le dio vueltas. Sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano a ese grupo._

 _Había recibido la orden de acompañar a Astoria para sacar a la estudiante que estaba en el aula de detención. Astoria no tenía carácter para este tipo de cosas, pero aún así seguían mandándola, era lo mismo con todos los Slytherins que parecían flaquear ante sus ordenes. Y este pedido era de lo más simple comparado con hacerlos maldecir a los detenidos._

— _No podemos dejarla simplemente en el pasillo…_

— _Espera afuera —habló y no esperó a que ella lo obedeciera. Su mano se estiró tomando su brazo jalándola al exterior._

— _Draco…_

— _Quédate aquí._

— _¿Qué harás?_

 _Él no respondió. Entró de nuevo y fue hasta Ginny, poniéndose de cuclillas._

— _Malfoy… ¿a qué has venido?_

— _Weasley juegas a la valiente, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de cuidarte —reprendió._

— _Largo, no necesito de tus palabras…_

— _Eres tan frustrante._

 _Ella soltó una media risa. —¿Curioso? Es lo mismo que pienso de ti._

 _Draco rodó los ojos, no era momento para eso. —¿Puedes levantarte?_

— _¿Por qué? ¿Me lanzaran más maldiciones?_

— _Eres tan tonta —murmuró enojado. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarla por temor a lastimarla_ _—. Se supone que debemos sacarte de aquí… los demás deben verte para que así sepan a lo que se arriesgan por incumplir los decretos._

 _Ginny sonrió, en verdad lo hizo, a pesar del esfuerzo que le suponía hacerlo. —No cambiará nada, no vamos a_ _de_ _tenernos… no podemos._

 _Malfoy sabía que sería así, su admiración por ella creció un poco más en ese momento. Sacó su varita y la pasó por ella realizando un par de encantamientos que al menos la aliviarían un poco. Weasley cerró los ojos sintiendo un respiro entre su dolor, la magia de Malfoy, la hacía volver a sentirse cálida, era extraño, porque no pensó que viniendo de él pudiera ocurrirle eso._

 _Draco observó como su semblante pecoso se cubría de paz, dejando atrás el rictus de aflicción. No supo porqué, pero hacer eso por ella le produjo un pequeño regocijo. La soltó de las cadenas y ella pudo masajear sus manos y sus piernas, Merlín estaba un poco maltrecha, si su madre la viera seguramente estaría llorando mientras la curaba y regañándola al mismo tiempo_

— _¿Puedes caminar?_

— _Puedo hacerlo._

 _Draco le ofreció su mano, ella dudó un momento, pero entonces recordó que no era la primera vez que estaban en una situación así y las platica que había tenido con Neville sobre él, terminaron de convencerla._

 _Tomó la ayuda que le ofrecía y él fue el sostén que necesitaba para ponerse de pie. Draco prácticamente tuvo que cargarla para ayudarla._

— _No creo que puedas caminar… estás muy débil._

— _Lo sé, mi estómago me recuerda en todo momento que no he comido en mucha horas, ¿me perdí el desayuno?_

 _Él la miró de forma indescriptible, mientras apretaba su agarre en su cintura. La sentía tan frágil contra él y tener así era por demás extraño. La guerra unía a personas con las jamás hubieses esperado siquiera poder tener una conversación civilizada. —Has estado aquí más de un día._

— _Oh… maldición._

— _Tendré que levitarte._

— _No, no lo hagas… eso sería humillante._

 _Draco apretó los músculos de su mandíbula, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Sus cejas se juntaron, mientras pensaba cómo solucionar aquello._

— _Eso es lo más factible._

— _Sólo déjame cerca de la pared, me ayudaré de ella para llegar a la torre._

— _¡Por Slytherin, necesitas ir a la Enfermería!_

— _Lo que necesito es descansar e ir a las cocinas, pero ambos sabemos que no se dan las cosas así, no siempre es como uno quiere. Mira sólo haz lo que te digo y vete…_

— _Draco —murmuró Astoria de forma dudosa, apareciendo en el resquicio de la puerta._

— _El espectáculo comienza… suéltame. —Le quitó el brazo de sus hombros y buscó zafarse, pero él no lo permitió. Ella lo miró confundida, esperando que la dejara._

— _Vuelve a Slytherin, me_ _encargaré_ _de esto… y es mejor que no lo comentes —manifestó serio._

 _Astoria pareció dudar, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en ellos tratando de explicar lo que ocurría y que no parecía cuadrarle. —Es mejor que me quede… así no me harán preguntas, regresaremos juntos._

— _Vete_ _con tu novia, no estoy como para esperar que se pongan de acuerdo._

— _Cállate Weasley._

— _H_ _az_ _lo que quieras —respondió para su compañera._

 _Obligó a Ginny a avanzar. Astoria los siguió de cerca, incluso sugirió la levitación, pero ambos se negaron. Ninguno dijo nada más, ni siquiera cuando se separaron._

 _Si Astoria cuestionó a Draco por su forma de actuar, nunca lo supo._

 ***º*º*º**

Malfoy la intrigaba de formas qué no tenían explicación. No era su primer amor como lo había sido Harry, ni su segundo, en realidad si se ponía estricta con sus sentimientos él resultaba ser su primer odio o algo similar —había atacado a Harry y ella sólo había querido defenderlo, después las agresiones se habían dirigido a ella y su familia. Eso había llevado a crear esa rivalidad—. Era curiosa la manera en que todo cambiaba, no había sido de un día a otro, ni de forma mágica. Lo único que tenía claro es que lo que sentía por él era algo distinto… algo que había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo, aún en contra de todo y de ella misma.

—¿Weasley, sigues ahí?

—Sí, sí… enseguida salgo.

Por cuánto tiempo había estado en ese baño, se apresuró a limpiarse sintiendo los nervios ir en aumento.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco se apartó de la puerta y volvió al centro de la tienda, se pasó la mano por su cabello en un gesto impaciente. Ahí estaba la oportunidad que tanto había esperado y deseaba no echarla a perder, porque esto no era como estar con cualquier otra chica, lo sabía ya por experiencia.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

La voz de Ginny lo atrajo como el canto de las sirenas, la buscó encontrándola junto a un estante pasando sus dedos por los frascos de cristal opaco. Sin proponérselo rompió la distancia que los separaba y se colocó detrás de ella, era más baja que él, pero aún así seguía siendo más alta que el promedio de las mujeres con las que había salido. Su aroma… ¡por Slytherin tuvo que parar de respirar!, ese olor a flores era como la _Amortentia_ para sus sentidos.

 _«Concéntrate.»_

—En esta parte están las pociones que sirven para curar heridas como _Díctamo_ y la de _Murtlap._

Ginny tragó en seco, sintiendo la presencia de Draco que la envolvía, el corazón se le aceleró de poco a poco, hasta que pronto sintió sus latidos en sus oídos, casi estaba segura que él también los percibiría. —Entiendo, pero…

—Este es mi negocio —divulgó cerca de su oído.

Ella contuvo el aliento, se giró con las cejas crispadas. —¿Eres fabricante de pociones?

—¿Decepcionada? —cuestionó sin apartarse ni un centímetro, ahora ella estaba pegada al estante y a él, sólo tenía que inclinarse un poco y probaría de nuevo aquella dulce boca que lo había hecho pecar en sueños.

—Intrigada más bien… creí que tú te dedicarías a otra cosa —murmuró quedamente, cómo es que había terminado teniéndolo tan cerca, sintiéndose su presa.

—¿A ser un criminal? ¿A reunirme con mortifagos prófugos? —preguntó sonando más hosco de lo que hubiese deseado.

—No, yo no dije eso —respondió ceñuda, alejándose de él—, que las personas digan eso no quiere decir que yo lo creeré, prefiero juzgar por mi misma.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo, era difícil dejar atrás ciertos hábitos como estar a la defensiva. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, se sobó la nuca y habló con voz más serena: —¿Y entonces qué piensas?

Ella se detuvo inhaló profundamente sabiendo que aquello era aún más difícil de explicar que simplemente decir que no creía lo que el resto del mundo.

—No le doy importancia a las habladurías, pero también sé que no te conozco realmente y tú a mi tampoco, apenas sabemos quiénes éramos en el colegio, durante la guerra… pero el tiempo ha pasado.

—Así que en realidad somos dos desconocidos que saben mucho y poco el uno del otro, que se han encontrado en situaciones… poco convencionales.

Giró sobre sus talones para encontrar la mirada fría de él. —Es una manera de verlo… dime algo que no sepa de ti y que sea verdad.

—Soy bueno en Legeremancia.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y siempre lo utilizas cuando estás con las chicas? ¿Ese es el secreto de Draco Malfoy?

Una risa grave y seductora salió de la garganta de Draco. Ginny nunca lo había visto reír así, no se trataba de una risa maliciosa, fría o sin emociones, era simplemente un sonido puro y sincero.

¡Y demonios!, él riendo era realmente atractivo, tanto que corría el riesgo de quedarse embobada y eso era algo que no podía suceder, bajar tanto sus defensas sin saber que ocurriría no era bueno.

—¿Lo es? ¿Por eso te ríes así?

Malfoy dejó de reír pero una exquisita sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios, su mirada antes fría adquirió un brillo oscuro. —¿Realmente quieres saber mi secreto? —inquirió en un susurro, sintiéndose por primera en vez en todo ese rato en control de la situación. Sí, ahora si podía mover su pieza en ese juego.

—¿Lo hay? —replicó en voz baja, sintiéndose embriagada por la atmósfera que había comenzado a crearse.

Él se inclinó invadiendo el espacio vital de Ginny, sus respiraciones se mezclaron. —Sí te lo digo terminaras enamorada de mi.

—No seas tan arrogante —dijo arrugando su frente, alejando su rostro de él con ligero sonrojo.

—Sólo era una advertencia. —Su brazo serpenteo la cintura de Ginevra, atrayéndola hacía él con un movimiento seguro, mientras sus labios caían sobre los de ella.

Ginny no se había esperado aquello, pero fue justo la chispa que detonó el fuego en su interior. Su boca temblaba mientras él la tomaba de forma posesiva y voraz, su cuerpo vibró en respuesta a la descarga de emociones y no supo más, sólo que se encontraba devolviéndole el beso con la misma fuerza e intensidad.

No era el ósculo perfecto y nadie esperaba que lo fuera, no si se sentía así. ¿Respirar? ¿Quién quería hacerlo? Sus bocas perecían estar encadenadas y ninguno tenía prisa para encontrar un motivo para separarlas.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pudo haber sido un minuto, cinco o una eternidad, pero cuando se separaron el encanto no terminó, el hormigueo, las mariposas, el sabor… todo seguía ahí y había sido más surrealista que aquella única vez en el colegio.

—¿Ese fue el secreto? —Logró balbucear.

—No, eso fue sólo el pretexto.

—Oh… —murmuró apabullada.

—No eres muy aguda después de ser besada, en el pasado no tuve oportunidad de averiguarlo, fuimos interrumpidos —mencionó y la comisura izquierda de sus labios se alzó. El recuerdo apareció en su mente tan fresco que era sorprende que no hubiese olvidado ya algún detalle de su expresión—. Nadie nunca te había hecho sentir así, ¿o me equivoco?

Supo que se había equivocado apenas lo dijo, pero necesitaba la certeza de que ella estaba consciente de que se encontraba con él y no con San Potter o Mcneill.

Ella se recompuso —con un poco de esfuerzo— después de aquel ataque, una sonrisa floreció en los labios rojos, lo miró con diversión y se apartó por completo.

—Tan petulante y poco modesto. Si que sabes como arruinar el momento con una chica… ¿o sólo conmigo? Ahora podrás llamarme ilusa, pero esperaba alguna palabra que endulzara y cerrará esto.

—Y tú tan evasiva —contestó caminando hacía ella, Ginny no se amedrento alzó su barbilla con seguridad retándolo a seguir—. La realidad es que tú no deseas palabras dulces y no esperas que yo las diga, porque algo más importante esta sucediendo aquí —apuntó envalentado por las sensaciones que lo dominaban y movían. Le pasó la punta de los dedos por su mejilla, ella apenas parpadeó ante su toque—. ¿Nerviosa? —susurró a su oído, dejando que sus labios rozaran su piel.

—Ni un poco —dijo deseando aparentar que tenía en control la situación, pero no era así, ¡aquello era una locura! Estaba como una gelatina, temblorosa y a punto de derretirse.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó uniendo sus narices con una suave caricia.

—No.

Draco hizo el amago de besarla, pero finalmente optó por respirar el aroma a flores de su cuello, la piel de Ginny se erizó al instante y tuvo que tragar en seco, mientras mordía sus labios buscando contener el aliento que quería escapar de su pecho.

—¿Aún no?

Ginevra negó con un movimiento de cabeza incapaz de hablar sin dejarse al descubierto, Draco posó sus manos en su espalda, subiéndolas suavemente, sintiendo su figura. Ginny se curvó ligeramente e incapaz de quedarse quieta, posó sus manos en los hombros de él, deseando aferrarse y… Malfoy estaba por hacer su siguiente movimiento cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió logrando que los dos se alejaran de forma particularmente graciosa.

Blaise se quedó en la entrada pasando su mirada del uno al otro, los había atrapado con las manos en la masa. De inmediato notó la mirada filosa de su amigo, era claro que deseaba matarlo en ese instante y la pelirroja parecía querer desaparecer.

¡No podía creer que su amigo lo hubiese conseguido!

—Eh… debo irme — divulgó saliendo disparada por la puerta topándose con Nott, quién la miró aún más raro que Zabinni.

Adentro Draco se quedó mirando como ella se iba, deseó poder detenerla, aún había tantas cosas sueltas entre ellos, pero no debía presionarla…

 _«Debo ser paciente, ya he dado el primer paso.»_

Y sorprendentemente había resultado bien, el pecho se le infló de satisfacción. Su dulce sabor aún persistía en sus labios y su perfume aún inundaba su nariz.

—Así que lo lograste —mencionó Theo con una ligera alegría, pasando a Blaise, clavando sus ojos azules en su amigo.

—Cállate —dijo tratando de actuar impasible.

—¡Eres un hijo de Morgana, así que lo hiciste! —farfulló Zabinni con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar.

—Supéralo, negro —contestó apartándose de ellos, no quería que notaran cuán emocionado aún seguía, aunque tal vez era un poco tarde para eso… y las bromas apenas comenzarían.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny iba retrasada para encontrarse con Hermione, tenía la cabeza hecha una maraña de pensamientos. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en ese local, ¡había sido toda una locura!

¿A quién quería mentirle? ¡Eso era lo que había esperado! ¡Ese beso la había hecho tocar el cielo y el infierno en el mismo momento! Joder, la había hecho sentirse viva, tanto que hubiese podido quedarse con él sin importarle nada, simplemente entregándose a esa alucinante sensación.

Estaba completamente perdida.

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione miró a Ginny entrar con una actitud que parecía estar perdida en otro mundo, tenía la expresión ensoñadora de Luna y eso no era algo normal.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh?

Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a verla con análisis, recorriéndola lentamente. —Llegas tarde, estas desconcentrada… ¿qué sucede?, pareciera que…

—No es nada.

—¿Nada? Lo tuyo tiene nombre y apellido —dedujo y no le había sido difícil hacerlo—. ¿De quién se trata?

Ginevra se levantó sin poder ocultar la sonrisita que adornaba sus labios. —Es complicado.

—¿Cuán complicado? No es por Rick, estoy segura.

—No, no se trata de él.

—¿Ves a alguien más? —cuestionó crispando sus cejas.

—No… exactamente.

—Ginny déjate de rodeos, tal parece que quieres mantenerlo en secreto —acusó sin comprender.

—Sólo por ahora, yo estoy tratando de comprenderlo, pero cuando ordene las cosas te lo contaré.

—Eso espero —murmuró aún con un brillo de análisis reluciendo en sus pupilas.

—No es Harry —añadió por si su amiga tenía esa duda en su mente.

—Lo sé —comentó segura, conocía a Ginny y aún recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que había estado perdidamente enamorada de Harry, y en esta Ginny que tenía enfrente no veía eso. Además estaba el hecho de que ahora ella estaba al tanto de su relación con Harry, los dos se lo habían contado y ella lo había aceptado bastante bien, para sorpresa de muchos.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco se encontraba aún en la tienda, atendiendo unos detalles de inventario sobre el laboratorio que había en el nivel inferior, cansado por el día decidió que había tenido suficiente además a esa hora ya casi no había gente en el Callejón lo que le permitiría andar en paz.

Tomó su abrigo y salió del lugar cerrándolo, apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando notó un ave mirándolo fijamente desde un tejado.

—Tú de nuevo, esto no es casualidad —mencionó al fénix, sonrió casi con tristeza recordando las visitas que le hacía en su celda—. ¿Eres un animago?

El ave no respondió, sólo parpadeó moviendo su cabeza.

—Supongo que tendría que atraparte para averiguarlo —dijo considerándolo, pero el ave extendió sus hermosas alas mostrando su esplendido plumaje como si estuviese dispuesta a huir de él—. Tranquila no lo haré, sé lo que es estar encerrado y tú no mereces eso, pero no entiendo qué haces, parece que me vigilaras.

Él fénix se echó a volar sin previó aviso, perdiéndose en la penumbra del cielo. Malfoy se quedó ahí tratando de encontrarle una respuesta a ese asunto. Tal vez debería invertir una cantidad de galeones en investigar en el Ministerio y darle un vistazo a la lista de animagos oficiales, aunque casi estaba seguro que no encontraría la respuesta ahí.

Ese día en definitiva había sido surrealista, en verdad lo había sido.

Llegó a su departamento y justo cuando se estaba deshaciendo de su abrigo notó la presencia de su madre, sentada junto a la chimenea con un libro entre sus manos.

—Llegas tarde, te esperaba para cenar.

—No sabía que lo hacías o hubiese venido.

—No importa —comentó con una sonrisa mesurada—. ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

—Bien.

—¿Pasó algo importante? —cuestionó, notando esa pequeña alegría que él buscaba esconder.

A veces Draco se olvidaba que su madre lo conocía bastante bien. —Sí.

—No te había visto así en mucho tiempo —mencionó sonando feliz.

Él sonrió y se acomodó en el sillón tomando su mano. —Deberías ir a descansar, es tarde para leer.

—Sí, sé que no debería estar aquí… es tu lugar, pero la mansión se siente tan vacía —profirió con la mirada perdida.

—Puedes quedarte aquí.

—No, estaré bien —musitó buscando tranquilizarlo—. Tal vez mañana visite a tu tía Andrómeda.

La relación entre las dos hermanas se había restablecido poco después de la derrota de Voldemort, la condena de Draco y la situación de Lucius. No había sido nada fácil, pero comprendían que lo único que quedaba al terminar una guerra, no era otra cosa que la familia. Ambas pensaban de forma distinta, pero habían aprendido a convivir dejando atrás todo lo que las separaba y trabajando en aquello que las unía.

—Entiendo.

—Un día deberías acompañarme, Teddy es un niño muy agradable.

—Lo pensaré.

Draco no olvidaba como Voldemort los menospreciaba por terminar emparentados con muggles y licántropos. Era bueno que su madre hubiese hecho aún lado esos prejuicios, él también debía hacerlo, aunque no estaba seguro que su padre lo aprobara, pero Lucius estaba lejos de poder imponerse.

Narcissa acomodó el cabello rubio de su hijo, como si tuviera nuevamente 5 años y no fuera un hombre ya. —Habrá una recaudación de fondos por parte del Ministerio para ayudar a los Orfanatos, debemos ir.

—No creo que deba ir —dijo previendo las consecuencias de su aparición, seguramente provocaría muchos disgustos y escenas de mal gusto.

—No deseo acudir sola.

—Lo has hecho antes.

—Antes no estabas para acompañarme, si no vas será aún peor.

—Si voy también lo será —riñó tenso.

—En algún momento tienes que aparecer y enfrentar a todas esas personas —manifestó seria.

—Preferiría que no estuvieras cuando lo haga.

—No voy a avergonzarme de mi hijo, no voy a bajar la mirada. Todos deben saber la verdad y sobre todo que lo que viviste requiere más fuerza y valor de lo que piensan —argumentó seria, mostrando su carácter.

—No tengo por qué darles explicaciones —soltó tajante.

—Basta, ellos se darán cuenta, sé que lo harán.

Draco se quedó callado, era absurdo seguir con esa conversación. Narcissa se incorporó alisando su vestido y dejando el libro en la mesa de centro.

—Piénsalo, será en dos semanas. —Besó su frente y desapareció.

Él se pasó las manos por el rostro. Vaya manera de hacerlo cambiar de humor…

 ***º*º*º**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	6. Esperando por ti

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

" _El amor encontrará su camino, incluso a través de lugares donde ni los lobos se atreverían a entrar." -_ _ **Lord Byron.**_

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Esperando por ti.**_

 _El Bosque prohibido fue el lugar en turno para la junta clandestina; no era que se internaran en él, pero los árboles y los juegos de sombras en la noche eran buenos aliados, más un par de hechizos de invisibilidad bien ejecutados para llegar ahí._

— _Deben parar —anunció Draco más adusto que de costumbre._

— _No lo haremos, confían en nosotros para ser su voz… el Ejercito no puede dejar de manifestarse —comentó Neville, tozudo._

— _Comenzaran a amenazar a sus familias, a secuestrarlos._

— _¿Te refieres a algo como lo que sucedió con Luna?_

 _Malfoy no pudo ocultar con rapidez las emociones que trazaron su cara. Había sostenido una pelea con ellos sobre Luna, que había terminado mal. Después de varios días, ambos habían cendido, pues Malfoy estando en el colegio no tenía acceso a todos planes de los mortifagos, ni era responsable de sus acciones._

— _No —respondió obligándose a tragar_ _el nudo en su garganta. Les había mentido sobre ella, pero era algo que no podía decírles, era demasiado peligroso_ _—. Secuestraran a su familia, tus padres Weasley, hermanos… los que pueden encontrar primero, tu abuela Longbottom._

 _Ginny soltó un sonido de susto, una sensación horrible la sacudió al imaginarlo. —No._

— _Tranquila, no será tan sencillo —murmuró Neville, tocando su hombro._

 _Draco no perdió detalle de ese gesto que le hizo juntar sus cejas. —Es lo que los Carrow han estado hablando, no sé… cuando lo hagan. Esto sólo va a empeorar y entonces… decidirán que no_ _son_ _necesarios para Hogwarts._

— _Son unos malditos —manifestó con impotencia. Si tan solo pudieran hacer más._

— _La guardia pasará en pocos minutos —informó apremiante._

— _Gracias… tú también corres peligro, más que nosotros, ten cuidado —mencionó Neville, sintiendo una oleada de amistad hacia él._

— _Es bueno que lo sepan. —Apretó su boca sin encontrar más qué decir. Los miró una última vez, antes de comenzar a avanzar. Estaba dirigiéndose a las Mazmorras y sus emociones no estaban tan en control como a él le gustaría. Hacía tiempo que venía sintiendo algo que… ni siquiera podía explicar_ _._

 _Se detuvo recargándose en la pared, se talló el rostro y clavó sus ojos en el techo. Su mano derecha voló a su torso, encima de dónde su corazón latía a un ritmo anormal. Esto estaba ocurriendo con demasiada frecuencia y coincidía con las veces que veía a Weasley._

— _Debo estar enfermo._

 _Era más sencillo pensar en eso que dejar que su mente fuese más allá, a un terreno que no estaba preparado para descubrir._

 ***º*º*º**

Draco se inclinó sobre su escoba, sintiendo el aire golpear su cuerpo, mientras daba piruetas en el aire.

Era fantástica la sensación de volar, casi milagrosa y curativa.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza a la pelirroja y menos ahora que había probado nuevamente sus labios que provocaban todo un infierno en él.

Recordó con una vaga sonrisa agridulce aquellos días en Hogwarts, cuando había comenzado todo. Por fin después de años, estaba haciendo lo que quería, su yo joven podía estar en paz, ahora era libre de cadenas mentales y mágicas, y lo mejor era que estaba luchando por tener a Weasley a su lado.

Al final, todo había valido la pena.

—Vamos Malfoy, deja de parecer un Huffly enamorado, demuéstrame que sigues siendo Slytherin, una carrera…

—Siempre te he ganado, negro. ¿Quieres seguir acumulando derrotas?

—Te llevo casi 4 años de práctica.

—Idiota —exclamó, sólo Blaise podía burlarse de sus años en prisión sin que se sintiera mínimamente herido.

—Eso es un sí, Draquito…

—Es un muerde mi polvo —contestó, saliendo disparado.

 ***º*º*º**

Pansy entró en la tienda con aire de interés y curiosidad remarcado en su rostro perlado. Draco que se encontraba revisando la lista del inventario con un elfo, alzó sus ojos acerados de ésta topándose con su vieja compañera y amiga _—_ si es que podían llamarse de esa forma _—._ Entre ellos habían pasado muchas cosas y otras tantas de las que no tenía caso arrepentirse ya.

—Continuaremos después —dijo entregándole las cosas.

Pansy sonrió como un gato lo haría a un tazón de leche y prácticamente se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo con demasiado entusiasmo para ser Slytherin, pero sus actos tenían justificación, aún seguía enamorada de él. Draco le respondió, aunque no fue con la misma pasión. Le tenía gran aprecio, pues era de las pocas personas que habían seguido a su lado aún sabiendo todo su pasado, incluso había ido a verlo a Azkaban, algo que él le había pedido que no volviera a hacer. Ese no era lugar para ella, ni para su madre.

—¿Pretendes estrangularme?

—Calla —pidió sin querer soltarlo, su nariz se hundió en su ropa, inhalando su aroma. Su cuerpo tembló en reconocimiento al hombre al que le pertenecía su corazón.

La alejó finalmente aún en contra del deseo de ella. —Luces hermosa —halagó, esperando que ella dejara atrás la emotividad, podía ver en sus ojos un rastro de humedad.

Ella arrugó su boca en una mueca. —¿Cuándo es que pensabas ir a verme?

—Sabes que no puedo salir de Londres con la facilidad que me gustaría…

—Francia esta a la distancia de un traslador —interpeló sentida.

—Estoy sujeto al Ministerio… no es agradable, pero así es cómo lo manejan.

—Es lo más absurdo que he escuchado, ¿qué esperan que puedas hacer al salir?, ¿levantar un ejercito? —masculló molesta.

—Los que están en contra de mi liberación sólo esperan un motivo.

—Desearía lanzarles un _crucio_ a todos —añadió con enojo.

Draco forzó una sonrisa. —No digas tonterías.

—No lo son.

—Iré a mandarles un mensaje a Theodore y Blaise, así podemos ir a algún lugar…

—No, no he venido para verlos a ellos —anunció sin rodeos.

Malfoy respiró lentamente, leerla no era nada complicado. Iba a tener un largo día por delante, detener sus intenciones sería difícil…

 ***º*º*º**

Habían pasado unos días y Ginny no había vuelto a ver a Malfoy, tampoco había ido al Callejón Knockturn a la tienda de pociones y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, lo deseaba, pero era complicado dar ese paso y por otra parte, Malfoy tampoco había hecho el intento de verla, eso la decepcionaba un poco y alimentaba sus dudas sobre ir a él.

—Luces desanimada, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Valmai.

—Estoy confundida.

—Mal de amores.

—Algo así.

Valmai exhaló. —Rick no quita el dedo del reglón, pero esto no es por él… ¿es el otro?

—Sí.

—Ah… ¿algo nuevo con él?

—Nos besamos.

No ocultó la sorpresa que se llevó y su cara se fue transformando con las emociones, hasta que soltó una carcajada. —¿Y qué esta mal? ¿Tiene aliento de bolas de dragón?

Ginny sonrió un poco. —No, pero ojala fuese eso…

—Te gusto.

—Más de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir —reconoció dejando caer sus hombros—, fue… no he dejado de pensar en eso.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo? Has estado esperando por él todo este tiempo y aún cuando intentaste salir con Rick, seguías pensando en él. ¡Ve! ¡Has que las cosas sucedan!

—Es que no se lo qué resultará…

—¿Y qué importa eso ahora? ¡Vívelo, disfruta cada momento que tengas con él!

Se mordió el labio, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago.

—No seas tonta, hazlo… o te arrepentirás.

Ginny salió del estadio con el gusano de la inquietud de ir a buscarlo creciendo con una velocidad sorprendente, como si su mente por fin estuviese aflojando los grilletes de sus reticencias, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decidir ya que él se la robó.

Draco estaba en el estacionamiento recargado en su coche plateado con aquel estilo de modelo que sólo él podía tener, con sus lentes de sol y su ropa cara. Ella se detuvo sintiendo su corazón volar.

Se veía mejor que la última vez. La libertad le sentaba bien.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

Ginny dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, tal parecía que lo había convocado con el pensamiento. Lo miró de reojo sin poder creer lo que él estaba haciendo. —¿Ahora eres chofer?

—No, pero me cansé de esperar por ti… así que vine, quiero terminar lo que dejamos pendiente en la tienda.

Las mariposas aparecieron y las dudas se alejaron. —¿Y eso qué fue? —Se atrevió a preguntar, alzando su mentón buscando verse más segura.

—¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga aquí? —preguntó abandonando la postura, caminó hacia ella con la elegancia de un aristócrata. Ginny lo esperó sintiendo como la respiración se le cortaba, Draco no perdió ningún segundo y se inclinó hacia su rostro.

—Hey galán, tranquilo —pidió alejándolo, con el sonrojo apareciendo rápidamente por sus mejillas—. ¿Qué se supone que esta pasando aquí?

Draco aprovechó su parloteó para volver al ataque y logró rozar sus labios. —¿Qué es lo que quieres que pase?

Ginny parpadeó, alejándose, aunque lo que en realidad quería era lo contrario. —No me respondas con otra pregunta.

—¿Preferirías que estuviéramos peleando? ¿Atacándonos?

Ella frunció su ceño, en un gesto de concentración mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por la figura del hombre. —Aún eres un hurón rebotador.

Draco entornó sus ojos y la miró cómo sino creyera que de verdad estuviera haciendo eso. —Y tú una cabeza de zanahoria.

Ella rio, tocando su cabello húmedo. —Siempre pensé que no era el calificativo correcto, no es tan anaranjado, tal vez eres daltónico —comentó, regresando sus ojos hacía él—. ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?

—¿Qué clase de chica eres? ¿Ahora quieres qué nos insultemos? —cuestionó frunciendo su ceño, en verdad Ginevra Weasley venía a romper todos sus paradigmas sobre las mujeres.

—Relájate, es sólo una pelea amistosa —comentó con risa—. Eso sería más normal entre nosotros, no me sentiría como si hubiese entrado a la dimensión desconocida donde tú y yo…

—¿Nosotros qué? Dilo. —Presionó, su voz sonó autoritaria a pesar que no había subido su tono.

Ginny tragó en seco, notando el calor subir por su cuerpo. —Donde tú y yo nos besamos.

La sonrisa de Draco se volvió engreída como en los tiempos del colegio, pero ahora ella podía ver lo condenadamente sexy que se veía, tal vez habían sido los años que no le habían sentado mal o quizás era ella que ahora no negaba lo evidente.

—Y no es la primera vez. Es mejor, ¿no?

—Estás demente —murmuró negando con su cabeza, una sonrisa floreció en sus labios rosados.

—Entonces… ¿te llevo? —inquirió galante.

—¿Por qué confiar en ti?

Él entornó los ojos. —Atrévete.

Ginny lo meditó, esperaba estar tomando la decisión correcta.

—Vamos.

Malfoy sonrió victorioso y la guió hasta su coche, donde le abrió la puerta.

—No sabía que podías ser tan educado —opinó cuando él entró al coche.

Draco se acercó a ella, logrando que ella se pegara al asiento, sintiendo que el aire se calentaba entre ellos. Él pegó sus rostros apropósito, observándola mientras tomaba el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrochaba por ella.

—Sí, bien, tú tampoco lo eras conmigo —mencionó finalmente, sonriendo por su cara roja.

—¿Vamos a enlistar las cosas que no fuimos el uno con el otro?, ya puedes acomodarte y esperar a que te salga barba blanca —dijo recuperándose.

Draco encendió el coche, mientras pensaba en cómo responder a aquello y decidió no seguir el juego, era necesario, si querían un camino juntos y ese era su deseo.

—Provengo de familias que buscaban conservar vivas las creencias y tradiciones de siglos pasados, pensaban que sólo así mantendríamos nuestro lugar en el mundo mágico. Es evidente que se olvidaron de adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias, ese es el gran pecado de los Malfoy y los Black, y del que soy parte.

Ginevra pudo reconocer el esfuerzo tras su confesión. —No puedo decir que me alegra que las cosas terminaran así, la guerra es algo terrible como lo son las ideas retrogradas y la educación en base a las teorías de sangre.

—Lo es —dijo con la amargura del pasado.

El ambiente entre ellos cambió. A ella también le sabía mal hablar de eso, no podían evitarlo, pero si podían elegir cuando dejar el tema. —¿Cuándo abrirás tu tienda?

Malfoy agradeció que ella le diera ese respiro, aún no estaba preparado para profundizar en eso y estaba seguro que ella tampoco, después de todo había perdido a su hermano en esa batalla.

—En una semana.

—Es un poco apresurado —pensó, recordando todo lo que el faltaba al lugar.

—Ya esta casi lista, es por eso que he estado ocupado… y sabía que tú lo estarías con los entrenamientos.

Así que por eso no había aparecido antes o visto de otra forma, él había optado por darle tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

—¿Harás algo en la inauguración?

—¿Quieres bocadillos y bebidas gratis? —inquirió mirándola de reojo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me invitaras? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Quieres qué no lo haga?

—Si mi agenda no esta ocupada, asistiré —bromeó.

—Procura anotarlo desde ahora.

—¿En serio? —preguntó estupefacta, jamás pensó que diría eso—. No sé si sea buena idea, estarán tus amigos y muchos Slytherin —dijo y su cara se llenó de arrugas en una expresión de desagrado.

Él rio divertido. —¿Temerosa?

—No, claro que no… es sólo que para mi sería como una bomba de tiempo. Es cómo echar pólvora y esperar a ver de quién cae la primer chispa que encienda todo.

—Exagerada, no son los únicos… habrá más gente.

Ella meditó un poco, entonces se le ocurrió que una forma en la iría era si no fuese sola. —¿Puedo llevar a alguien?

Draco se detuvo en un semáforo, la imagen de su patético ex novio inundó su mente causándole un malestar. Se había enterado que él aún la rondaba y solían ir juntos a varios lugares.

—Dudo que Mcneill quiera asistir —expuso ácido.

Ginny sonrió, era más que obvio que él detestaba a su ex novio y lo entendía después de cómo habían resultado las cosas entre ellos en el bar, pero dejando eso casi podía jurar que Malfoy estaba celoso.

—No se trata de él, no sé por qué siquiera lo pensaste como opción —musitó para alivio de Draco, quién recuperó su animo—. Podría llevar a Ron…

—¿La Comadreja?

Ginevra lo miró mal, casi fue como si volvieran a estar en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—Es mi hermano, supongo que hay cosas que no cambian… quiero que te detengas, prefiero caminar.

—No… es sólo que no tenemos buen historial. Escucha, no estoy acostumbrado a usar su nombre —balbuceó apurado, ¿cómo rayos se había permitido caer en ese error?

Ella empezó a reír causando la confusión de él. —Fue una pequeña broma, no lo llevaría… mi hermano no es muy civilizado con extraños, ni conocidos Slytherins, pero debes parar de decirle así y todas esos epítetos que tienes para mi y mis amigos o te arriesgarás a que yo también te mencione los tuyos y los de tu pandillita…

Draco optó por quedarse callado, después de soltar una risa ligera.

A Ginny no le molesto, aquello que le había pedido no sería fácil, comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba en la radio y eso fue ridículamente perfecto para él. ¿Quién iba a creer que ellos dos podrían estar juntos por más de cinco minutos sin arrancarse la cabeza ni maldecirse?

—Estamos por llegar a mi departamento y no has dicho nada sobre lo que ocurrió en la tienda —comentó, buscando retomar lo importante, quería poder dejar de quemarse los sesos pensando mil tonterías y tener ya certezas.

—Quiero hablarlo cuando no este manejando.

—Pretextos —canturreó burlándose.

—Entonces empieza tú.

—¿Yo? —vaciló, sintiendo como el ritmo de su corazón saltaba—. ¿Qué tendría que decir? —añadió tontamente.

—Empieza por aceptar que te gusto más de lo que quisieras.

—¿En serio? Eres tan creído y cretino, mira que creer que a mi me gustas —resopló fingiendo molestia.

Draco se estacionó, apagó el motor y se giró para mirarla, tenía esa pinta de enfurruñada que la hacía ver adorable y atractiva. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería en la cama. ¿Se entregaría con la misma pasión? ¿Sería intensa y ruda o suave y delicada? Tal vez una combinación… pero fuera como fuera, quería estar con ella.

—Tú fuiste el que me besó —recalcó, como si fuera lo realmente importante.

Él tuvo que llevar aire a sus pulmones y volver al momento, no quería tener una erección justo ahora. Soltó el cinturón de seguridad y ladeó su cuerpo hacia ella.

—Y tú correspondiste.

—¿Y eso a dónde nos lleva? —preguntó después de un momento en voz baja como si estuvieran intercambiando algún secreto y tal vez lo era.

—A esto. —Sus miradas se mezclaron y sus cuerpos fueron acercándose en cámara lenta como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dejarse ir por completo.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—¿Importa? —respondió él tocando los labios entreabiertos de Ginny. Ella soltó su aliento suavemente, sintiendo un calorcito crecer en su interior. Él movió su mano deslizándola suavemente por su mejilla hasta su oído y bajó por su cuello, sintiendo su pulso alterado y su piel erizarse.

Ginevra no soportaba más aquella dulce tortura, quería sentir sus labios contra los suyos, apresados, sometidos por los de él. Alzó su mano apretando su camisa, tirando de él, Draco sonrió complacido y sin más preámbulos sus bocas se encontraron en roces devastadores.

Y mientras él la reducía a ser un ser tembloroso y necesitado de su toque, ella fue soltando su camisa, sus manos encontraron su camino acariciando lo que tenía a su paso, llegando a su espalda, hundiendo sus dedos en ella. El deseo de cerrar el espacio entre ellos creció con fuerza en su interior, pero todo parecía estorbarle, el cinturón de seguridad, la posición… era una locura.

—¿Quieres seguir jugando al gato y al ratón o quieres tener esto conmigo? —preguntó Draco cerca de su boca con sus alientos furiosos combinándose.

Ginny aún con los sentidos embotados y sonrojada, separó su rostro de él… intentando dar una respuesta clara.

Los segundos se combinaban con sus latidos fuertes y sus ojos azules conectados a los grises de Draco, leyendo sus emociones era todo lo que necesitaba. ¿Podía ser algo más perfecto? —Y-yo…

Su burbuja se rompió debido a un fuerte sonido en el capote del coche que los hizo alejarse y voltear perturbados, topándose con Rick Mcneill.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —exclamó molesto, dispuesto a salir del coche.

—No lo hagas —pidió Ginevra, agarrando su brazo.

—¡Sal ahora mismo de ahí! —gritó Rick, buscando abrir la puerta, golpeando el vidrio.

—Este idiota… —No iba a esperar más. Salió del coche y lo rodeó para enfrentarlo— ¡Qué rayos quieres?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a ella?! ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas?! ¡Alguien como tú… ni siquiera debería atreverse a mirarla…! ¡Tu estúpida banda, mató a su hermano, quemó su casa…!

—¡Rick basta! —pidió Ginny colocándose frente a él—. Vete Malfoy, por favor…

Sus palabras fueron como un hierro caliente clavándose en él, cerró los puños con rabia. Ginny le lanzó una mirada suplicante…

—Callas por qué sabes que es verdad… eres una basura, no mereces estar vivo.

Ginevra le soltó una cachetada sin pensarlo. —Deja de actuar como un imbécil.

Rick la miró con sus ojos bailando desconcertados, la cara le ardía y ella lucía feroz a pesar de tener lágrimas anegadas en sus ojos azules.

—Ginny…

—Quiero que se vayan los dos —pidió dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio, sin voltear. Primero porque ya había tenido suficiente de los dos, no iba a seguir en medio de sus peleas y segundo, porque era una prueba para Draco, quería saber si era capaz de no seguir esto con Rick.

Malfoy deseó poder ir con ella, pero también sabía que hacerlo provocaría más problemas.

—No te le acerques, esto no ha acabado, escoria —amenazó, caminando hacia el edificio.

—No sabes nada —respondió sin más, dirigiéndose a su coche, que ahora lucía una fea abolladura en su frente.

Macneill giró sobre sus talones. —¿Nada? —preguntó de mala forma. Su irá creció y caminó hacía él mostrándole su varita.

No respondió, fue más inteligente que eso, pelear con él no le daría ninguna satisfacción.

En el pasado él había sido busca pleitos, así que sabía cómo funcionaba y que terminaba cuando uno dejaba de responder. Entró a su coche y se fue.

Observó a Mcneill gritando como una mandrágora por el retrovisor hasta que se volvió un simple punto, no pudo lanzarle un maleficio, gracias a que más personas iban llegando al lugar. No era tan estúpido para meterse en problemas con el Ministerio por culpa de unos muggles.

Frustrado por cómo habían terminado las cosas con Ginny, golpeó el volante con su palma y exhaló con pesadez. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir apareciendo? De seguir encontrándose, aquello terminaría muy mal.

 ***º*º*º**

Lejos de ahí, Narcissa entraba a *Mnemosyne, Clínica de Modificación de Memoria. No tardó en ser recibida por una enfermera.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Ha tenido buenos días, esta mejorando…

—¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó sorprendida.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una amplia habitación similar a la de un hospital. Narcissa notó a Lucius sentado frente a la ventana, sobre sus piernas cubiertas con una frazada de cuadros, yacía un ejemplar de _El Profeta._

—Desde que su hijo salió de Azkaban siempre pide que le leamos las notas dónde se le menciona —comentó la mujer, ligeramente incomoda.

—Entiendo.

—Los dejaré solos, puede pasar a ver al medimago cuando termine su visita.

Narcissa caminó lentamente hacia su esposo. —Estoy aquí —anunció depositando un beso en su frente.

Le quitó el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa de té. Se sentó en el sillón libre, observando el rostro vacío de emociones de Lucius.

—Draco lo esta haciendo bien, estoy orgullosa de cómo esta enfrentando la situación. Abrirá una tienda de pociones en el Callejón Knockturn, algo que tú no aprobarías, pero tiene todo mi apoyo…

Se detuvo esperando ver alguna reacción, pero el mago siguió viendo hacia el paisaje que mostraba la ventana. Narcissa apretó su bolso, respiró con fuerza mientras su corazón se estrujaba y se obligó a seguírle hablando.

 ***º*º*º***

* Mnemosyne, Clínica de Modificación de Memoria. Información del diccionario. org

*º*º*º

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	7. Ni antes, ni después

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

 _"Te quiero como para escuchar tu risa toda la noche y dormir en tu pecho, sin sombras ni fantasmas, te quiero como para no soltarte jamás." –_ _ **Mario Benedetti.**_

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Ni antes, ni después.**_

 _Ginny removió con la cuchara su cena,_ _no tenía_ _apetito, pero eso no era novedad. Estaba más delgada y su apariencia era lejana de la que había sido el año pasado; las preocupaciones, las tristezas, la guerra y la lucha en el colegio causaban eso y más._

— _Intenta comer más —pidió Vicky, su compañera de cuarto._

— _Hazlo, no puedes pasar de una comida —comentó Neville a su lado._

— _Lo sé —murmuró tomando un bocado._

 _«Harry… ¿_ _donde estas?_ _, ¿tendrás comida? En verdad espero que estén bien.»_

 _Le dolía pensar en eso, la falta de noticias. Echaba de menos a Ron y a Hermione, pero a Harry lo extrañaba de forma distinta y era tanto que sentía que_ _le faltaba el aire_ _. Deseaba sentir sus brazos rodeándola, sus labios contra los suyos, sus manos tocándola, las palabras susurradas, los juegos…_

 _«¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?»._

 _Se regañó mentalment_ _e por_ _c_ _aer esos pensamientos._

 _Alzó su mirada, encontrando en el otro extremo del salón los ojos de Draco puestos en ella, fueron apenas unos segundos, pero bastaron para sacudirla y desconcertarla._

 _Él siguió cenando como si nada, a su lado estaba Astoria Greengrass hablándole, más allá_ _notó a_ _Parkinson echando chispas._

 _«Parece que Malfoy tiene tiempo de tener noviecitas.»_

 _Ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba en pensar en eso, total no era algo que le importará._

 _Apartó su atención de él con un ligero gruñido. Comió por obligación hasta la última porción, pero por más que intentaba conectarse con los susurros de platica de sus compañeros, no podía, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza._

 _Lo peor era que —aún cuando deseaba evitarlo— estaba espiando a Malfoy, de vez en vez, sólo por curiosidad y tal vez ocio, por qué ella no tenía otra razón._

 _«¿Es guapo? ¿Quién es en realidad?»._

 _Él también sufría de los mismos males, tenía cierto aire enfermizo y la mayoría del tiempo parecía abstraído, pero aún así… seguía teniendo aquellos rasgos aristocráticos y angulosos, su porte elegante, además de su altura. Su cabello parecía hilos dorados, cualquier chica sentía envidia de él, aunque no ella, le gustaba su cabello como era. Su mirada, tan poco común, le recordaba una tormenta, era fría y nunca sabías si se oscurecería aún más o aclararía._

 _Los recuerdos de las veces que había estado cerca de su cuerpo, la bombardearon, haciéndola incluso_ _sentir el aroma que despedía._

 _Su corazón comenzó a martillarle. Frunció su ceño experimentando una sensación extraña y confusa. Se enderezó y golpeó la mesa con sus palmas, no tan fuerte como para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta, pero sí para_ _llamar la atención a_ _su alrededor._

— _¡Que absurdo…!_

 _Se levantó como rayo y salió del lugar, sin darse cuenta que Draco la seguía con la mirada_ _disimuladamente_ _._

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny pronto recibió de manos de una águila, la invitación para la inauguración de la tienda de pociones de Draco. Estaba realmente sorprendida, no esperaba que de verdad él cumpliera su palabra.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Luna y Hermione la miraban fijamente, esperando que saliera de su estupor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, intentando ver lo que su amiga sostenía.

—Es sólo una invitación —respondió regresándola al sobre con rapidez. No sabía cómo reaccionaria Hermione, si le dijera que aquello que no le había contado involucraba a Malfoy, aunque tampoco podría ocultarlo más tiempo.

—Pues te impresiono mucho, ¿para qué era? —inquirió con sus ojos estrechados.

—Ah… es sobre un evento de recaudación en Gales, al parecer quieren que el equipo entero acuda —dijo improvisando, coronando su mentirilla con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno que asistan a esos eventos —replicó fría, era obvio que no le creía nada.

Luna la miró con un brillo especial. —Te alegra ir.

—Sí, me gusta ayudar. —Dejó el sobre debajo de otras cartas y volvió a la sala, recuperando su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Hablando de eso, ¿irán a la recaudación de fondos que esta organizando el Ministerio?

—Yo iré con mi padre —murmuró Luna, echándole un puñado de bombones a su té.

—Harry no quiere ir, ya saben él tiene su manera de ayudar, pero no es muy afecto a ir a los eventos del Ministerio.

—Eso es por qué tienden a revolotear como cuervos sobre él —opinó Luna con una mueca.

—Es una forma de verlo. No le gusta mucho hablar de los asuntos del Ministerio y ellos insisten en pedir su opinión y en que cuente cómo atrapa a los delincuentes o su tema favorito la derrota de Voldemort.

—Terminará yendo, es parte del cuerpo de aurores; basta con que no lo dejes solo con esas personas —expresó Ginny, dándole un trago a su cerveza. Apenas podía concentrarse en la plática, su mente seguía yendo una y otra vez a esa invitación, a Malfoy.

—Ya veremos.

—Ron tiene que ir, estará a cargo de la seguridad, aunque seguro estará en la mesa de bocadillos —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Lograr mantenerlo lejos de la comida, es muy difícil… tal vez no pegado, pero si comerá cuando pueda…

—¿Creen qué vayan los Malfoy?

Ginny miró a Luna de ligeramente alarmada, sintiendo cómo la tensión la invadía.

—Probablemente, hoy en día necesitan buena publicidad. Narcissa ha estado asistiendo a muchos eventos así, tal vez… ahora que Malfoy esta libre es probable que aparezca. No debe ser nada sencillo para él ser rechazado por la sociedad… escuche que abrirá una tienda de pociones.

—Si necesito pociones iré a comprar ahí —comentó Luna como si fuera lo más natural.

—Luna no cualquiera lo hará, pero que tú lo hagas sorprenderá a muchos… después de todo estuviste encerrada en su casa —opinó Hermione mirándola con cierta preocupación.

—Las cosas no son como parecen —dijo alzando sus hombros con una sonrisa.

—¿Aún tienes pesadillas?

—Las pesadillas también son sueños… si hay buenos debe haber malos. Yo… lo estoy llevando mejor —comentó sin perder el ánimo.

—Me alegro —Miró a Ginny que extrañamente se había mantenido callada—. No has dicho nada, pensé que dirías algo… tú conviviste con Malfoy en Hogwarts.

Ginevra se espabiló. —Espero que le vaya bien —comentó lo más natural que pudo.

La platica transcurrió hasta que el hambre las llevó a salir para buscar donde cenar.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco estaba en compañía de sus amigos, iban a disfrutar la noche en _Omega_. Estaban por ocupar su mesa cuando el encargado apareció.

—Este es un lugar honesto, aquí no se aceptan ex presidiarios y mucho menos mortifagos —manifestó señalando sin consideración a Malfoy.

—Él no es más un mortifago —defendió Theodore, cuadrándose con la varita lista en su mano.

—Piense bien lo que esta diciendo hombre, no venimos a buscar problemas… sólo a pasar el rato y pensamos gastar una fortuna aquí —agregó Blaise en tono bajo.

El viejo escupió rabioso. —No me interesa su dinero mal habido, lárguense.

Para ese momento la mayoría de los clientes ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Algunos incluso se acercaron, haciendo crecer el lío.

—Salgamos de aquí —enunció Draco con fastidio. Todos ahí lo estaban juzgando y él no estaba para otra de esas escenas.

—No tenemos por qué irnos, lo que éste hombre esta diciendo es absurdo, hay leyes contra esto —informó Nott luciendo bastante molesto.

—¿Leyes? —bufó el dueño— ¡Si en verdad hubiera no andarían mortifagos en las calles!

Draco abandonó el lugar entre comentarios mordaces y escupitajos a su paso. ¿Acaso su vida sería así siempre? ¡Estaba harto!

Se pasó las manos por el cabello hasta su nuca, mientras inhalaba el viento frío una y otra vez, esperando que eso calmara sus ánimos.

—No debiste irte, ese viejo esta loco —masculló Nott totalmente molesto.

—Espera que meta una acusación para ese local, terminara besándonos los pies y pidiendo que dejemos nuestros galeones en sus sucios bolsillos —añadió Blaise, acomodando su ropa. Habían salido expulsados hacia la calle por un ataque del viejo—. Larguémonos de aquí, conozco cientos de lugares mejores que este, hay uno muggle…

Malfoy sabía que Blaise había optado por los muggles porque ahí no sería reconocido, ni atacado, en ellos él no era un ex preso mortifago.

Odiaba toda esa situación, odiaba ser rechazado en su propio mundo… a veces era muy difícil seguir. Había tomado malas decisiones y debía vivir con ello, ya había enfrentado la mayor parte, pero no por eso estaba blindado ante ese tipo de situaciones. También flaqueaba y se cansaba….

—No, los veré después —anunció sombrío, avanzando por la calle, alejándose de ellos.

—Draquito...

Theodore posó su mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo. —Déjalo, negro.

Zabinni soltó un improperio, observando como su amigo se perdía en la oscuridad. —Todo esto debe cambiar.

—Sabíamos que no sería sencillo.

—¿Entonces nos quedaremos cruzados de manos?

—No, encontraremos una forma.

La sociedad no perdonaba tan fácil y menos cuando había muertes de seres queridos de por medio.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny después de la cena con sus amigas, se había ido a su departamento, tomó un largo baño de tina y estuvo lista para irse a la cama. Se acostó con la invitación de la tienda en sus manos, cavilando lo que debía hacer; frente a ella el televisor mostraba una película romántica.

Y no pudo evitar pensar en que si todas las historias de amor fueran así de rosas, todos estarían felices en el mundo, pero la realidad era otra y las personas reales complicaban mucho el amor, tal vez por miedo, autoprotección o por qué no saben que hacer con ese sentimiento tan puro y en el peor de los casos porque no eran correspondidos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera en un sueño bastante extraño, en el que cierto rubio aparecía junto con recuerdos y mezclas de hechos que no tenían sentido…

Se despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama con una ligera capa de sudor bañando su cuerpo, el corazón le retumbaba de tal forma que hacía que su tórax subiera y bajara sin control.

—Fue sólo una pensadilla —murmuró pasando su mano por su frente.

El final de su sueño seguía grabado en su mente, atormentándola. La guerra los había alcanzado, él aparecía en su sueño atacando a su familia y ella sólo había hecho lo que cualquier persona en esa situación atacar y él había terminado muerto, su sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo haciendo un charco a su alrededor….

Había sido horrible, la amargura se instaló en su boca. Tomó el control de la televisión y la apagó, dejando el cuarto a oscuras.

El sonido de un timbre la hizo respingar, giró su rostro hacia el reloj, pasaba de la media noche. Tomó su varita y avanzó hacia la puerta, era mejor estar prevenida…

—¿Quién es?

—Malfoy.

—¿Qué? —expresó descolocada. Saberlo ahí, tras ese mal sueño le parecía algo extraño y un tanto espeluznante— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás borracho?

—No y de ser posible me gustaría hablar contigo sin tener que hacerlo a través de una puerta.

—¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?

Draco sacó su reloj de su bolsillo, era aquel que le había dado su padre como exigía la tradición cuando había cumplido 17 años. Aquel también era un recuerdo dolorosamente agridulce, podía haber obtenido el reloj y la mayoría de edad, pero siguió siendo un maldito sirviente a las ordenes de Voldemort.

Al reconocer la hora, supo que Weasley tenía razón. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había terminado parado frente a su puerta o más bien sí lo sabía, había esperado encontrar un poco de alivió al verla.

—Me iré.

Las cejas de Ginny se juntaron en una expresión confusa. _«¿Qué está pasando?»._

Dejando todo el remolino de pensamientos lógicos, abrió la puerta y lo vio alejándose por el pasillo.

—Malfoy espera.

Draco ladeó su rostro y alzó su ceja con interrogación al hacer un recorrido por la chica. —Me gustaba más tu otra pijama.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con pena, sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable color rosado al recordar esa otra ocasión en la que él había tocado a su puerta. Al menos esta vez llevaba una pijama y definitivamente mucha de su piel estaba cubierta de tela.

—Eres un tonto…

Él rió divertido. —Weasley te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien salió así, no se con qué intensión, si la de seducirme o la de espantarme.

Ginny resopló cruzándose de brazos. —Eres peor que un escreguto, mira que eres valiente para venir a mi casa a decirme eso.

—Cállense —gritó su vecino.

Justo lo que necesitaba, que su vecinos se metieran y se enteraran de su vida. ¡Grandioso!

—Pasa o vete.

—Que cortés —replicó arrastrando las palabras.

Ella rodó sus ojos, tomando la puerta haciendo el además de cerrarla, pero él la detuvo colocando su pie. Ginny cedió —después de un duelo de miradas— dándole el paso. Draco entró quedándose en el inicio de la habitación, mirando todo con cierta curiosidad y cierto horror. Aquel lugar era demasiado pequeño para su gusto, incluso sentía como si fuesen los metros de su celda en Azkaban pero con mobiliario extra.

—Puedes sentarte, si quieres —invitó, divertida al ver su expresión. Era claro que no estaba maravillado con el lugar—. En verdad mis sillones no muerden y están limpios.

Malfoy recompuso su gesto y se sentó sin tantos dilemas en el sillón más grande. Ginny apretó sus labios conteniendo una risa, el cuadro era realmente extraño. Su sofá sin estilo y él tan chico mimado, exhalaba riqueza por los poros, con ese traje caro y zapatos finos. Debería estar tomando una foto de esto, lamentaría después no haberlo hecho.

—Y bien…

Él posó su mirada en ella. —No planeaba venir, pero termine aquí… es difícil de explicar.

—Puedes hacer el intento, ¿no te parece? Sobretodo cuando me sacaste de mi cama —murmuró sentándose en la mesa de centro frente a él.

Draco la observó con desaprobación, en verdad esa chica no tenía educación.

—Si sigues mirándome así —pausó para darle dramatismo—, tendré que tomar medidas y sacarte a base de _mocomurciélago_ s —bromeó.

Sonrió de lado divertido por su amenaza y Ginny también lo hizo, había logrado quitarle su expresión de palo.

—No podía esperar más amabilidad de una anfitriona como tú.

—¿Acaso vienes a pelear? Porque eso podemos hacerlo en cualquier otro momento, por si no lo sabes es de noche y yo estoy perdiendo horas sagradas de sueño.

—Bien… tú ganas.

—Haces bien, eres listo —dijo divertida.

Draco tomó con agrado sus palabras, se recargó en el respaldo del sillón. Ahora estaba ahí y parecía que su mente se había vuelto gelatina por qué no se le ocurría nada que decir, para justificar su aparición.

—¿Qué sucede? No te ofendas, pero no te ves bien —comentó preocupada. No necesito mucho para saber que algo había pasado. Seguramente cuando había salido de su casa había estado su atuendo impecable, pero ahora parecía como si hubiese entrado a un bar y salido después de horas, aunque era obvio que venía más que sobrio.

Draco la miró largamente. Merlín era hermosa y en verdad deseaba no haber ido así, pero ya era tarde, estaba frente a ella, sintiéndose una mierda.

—¿Quieres intentar decírmelo…?

Él miró sus zapatos con una sonrisa amarga. —Espere 4 años para salir de Azkaban, sólo para encontrarme que no hay un lugar en esta maldita sociedad para mí, hubiese sido mejor que me exiliaran…

Ginevra pudo sentir cada gramo de dolor y enojo que contenían sus palabras. Era cierto, desde que había salido muchas personas no había hecho más que señalarlo, molestarlo y juzgarlo, esperando que él se equivocara para regocijarse con tener la razón.

La vida daba muchas vueltas, en el colegio él había sido un abusador, había atacado a muchos chicos por ser blancos fáciles, traidores de sangre, hijos de muggles y todo aquel que lo desafiara y molestara de alguna manera. Ahora él estaba experimentando el otro lado de la moneda.

No podía decir que se encontraba feliz de verlo así o que lo disfrutaba, no… de hecho, no lo hacía y no sólo era porque tenía esos fuertes sentimientos por él, sino porque no podía ser esa clase de persona y menos cuando lo tenía en su sala, frente a ella, sufriendo.

Él ya había pagado por sus errores y merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Ginny dudo un poco, pero finalmente dejó que su mano cayera de forma suave sobre la de él. —No dejes que te venzan.

Draco alzó sus ojos con grata sorpresa por el gesto, tomó su mano entre la suya, sintiendo su piel calida. Eran tan diferentes, provenían de distintas formas de vida, tenían un pasado complicado y muchos años de rivalidad entre familias. Todo eso y más a cuestas, pero al sentirla así, le parecía que todo aquello era absurdo, sin sentido… equivocado.

A veces las cosas sucedían y lo que importaba en realidad no era toda esa porquería, si no eso que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Ella era simplemente grandiosa, podía haberlo sacado de su departamento, alejado desde el primer momento y sin embargo estaba ahí, tratándolo bien, haciéndolo sentir como una persona y no como un criminal.

Ginny sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerla, la intensidad del momento estaba subiendo con peligrosa rapidez y por momentos deseaba enredarse con él en un abrazo que no tuviera fin.

—Eh…. ¿quieres algo de beber? —preguntó recuperando su mano—, tengo un poco de chocolate.

Draco la dejó escapar, sólo para que ella se sintiera más cómoda y en control de lo que pasaba. —Sólo si es amargo.

—¿Qué? Es chocolate para beber… es dulce —dijo torciendo sus labios.

—No soy simpatizante del dulce.

—¡Merlín! ¡¿De dónde eres?! ¿No te dicen amargosito? —molestó sin poder creerlo.

Él chasqueó su lengua. El único dulce que él quería probar en ese momento era el de su boca. —Me gustaría más otra cosa…

Ginny notó aquel deseo implícito en sus palabras, sintió el calor recorrerla. Se llevó un mechón tras su oreja y sonrió ligeramente nerviosa. —Puedo ofrecerte café.

Draco sabía que ella había entendido perfectamente. No era la respuesta que quería escuchar, pero aún así se encontró devolviéndole el gesto, asintiendo. —Bien.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Se levantó y fue con su andar grácil hacia la pequeña sección de la cocina. Él se permitió dejar escapar un largo suspiro, mientras su mirada vagaba nuevamente por las paredes decoradas del departamento, había muchas fotos de ella con su familia y amigos, incluso una con Potter que le causó un latigazo de molestia.

Al menos ahí no había una con él estúpido de Mcneill, si tenía una, prefería no saberlo. Sus ojos siguieron el corto pasillo, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta dándole una visión de la cama. ¿Cuántas veces ese desgraciado había pasado la noche ahí? El monstruo de los celos clavó sus garras en él y su mente no estaba ayudando al desencadenar una serie de escenas que sólo le provocaban ganas de vomitar.

Los nudillos de sus manos comenzaron a ponerse blancos, parecía estar a punto de saltar a una plancha de box.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ginny al notar su cambio de humor, ahora emanaba un aura oscura que le erizaba la piel

Draco regresó sus ojos a ella, observando un rastro de preocupación en su mirada, la tensión fue desvaneciéndose. No podía perder el control, no estando con ella, debía olvidarse de ese idiota de Mcneill.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres extraño —murmuró entregándole su taza.

—Sólo tuve un mal día.

—Malos días los tenemos todos, la clave esta en saber sobrellevarlos y seguir.

—¿Siempre tan positiva? —inquirió enarcando una ceja.

—La mayoría del tiempo —comentó, sentándose nuevamente en la mesa de centro.

—Tus modales son pésimos —dijo reprobador.

—¿Horrorizado?

—No lo suficiente.

—Espera a verme comer —añadió en broma.

Draco evocó las veces que había visto a Ronald comer y había sido un ataque a todas las normas que él conocía, pero también sabía que ella no era así, se había dado cuenta en séptimo.

—Podré con eso —dijo seguro.

—¿Acaso me estás invitando a comer?

—No he dicho eso.

Ginevra se quedó en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras bebía su chocolate.

—Ahora que recuerdo… tenemos algo pendiente.

La sonrisa de Ginny creció, sus ojos chispearon divertidos. —Oh… si fueras un hombre normal, hubieras esperado hasta que fuera de día. Llegar de noche al departamento de una chica soltera que estás intentando conquistar… no creo que de buena impresión.

—La noche suele ser más interesante —comentó en tono sugerente, bebiéndosela con la mirada.

—No me acostaré contigo —respondió tan sería como un duende de Gringotts, aunque por dentro sintiera ese raro calor recorrerla.

Él no pudo contener la risa. —No planeo que sea así.

—¿No? —La confusión reinó en su cabeza.

—No te confundas, no quiere decir que no lo desee… —Bebió un trago de su café disfrutándolo más de lo que esperaba, tal vez era su calidez o el toque de ella—, pero quiero que te quede claro cuáles son mis intenciones.

—¿Cuáles son…? —preguntó sintiendo su mundo comenzar a girar con emoción.

—Lo quiero todo… te quiero para mi —añadió finalmente con aquel tono sedoso y grave que incitaba a pecar. Una sonrisa se ensanchó lentamente en sus labios coronando su confesión.

¡Por fin se lo había dicho, después de tantos años! Una sensación ligera y agradable se adueñó de él.

Ginevra se sintió embriagada por sus palabras que desencadenaron una serie de fuegos artificiales en su interior. Su mirada la estaba derritiendo, repentinamente el aire le parecía insuficiente, el ambiente demasiado caliente y la distancia entre ellos absurda.

La taza que sostenía se resbalo de sus manos, pero él alcanzó a tomarla, logrando que sólo un poco de chocolate fuera a parar a la alfombra y un poco sobre la mano de él.

—¿Fue demasiado para ti? —añadió ridículamente divertido, dejando las dos tazas en la parte de la mesa de centro que ella no ocupaba.

Ginny abrió su boca, pero no logró decir nada, era claro que su declaración la tomó con las defensas bajas y con el corazón abierto, pero debía pensar, si tan sólo su cerebro quisiera cooperar todo sería más sencillo.

Draco se limpió con la servilleta, dejándola al final a un lado. —¿Te parece imposible lo que te dije?

Ella se levantó deseando escapar de su efecto, al menos lo suficiente para recuperar el habla.

Malfoy frunció su ceño, no esperaba una respuesta apasionada, pero tampoco un silencio extremadamente largo y mucho menos que ella lo primero que hiciera era poner distancia con él y evitar darle la cara.

—¿Weasley?

Levantó su mano, pidiéndole un minuto. _«Esta sucediendo… debo calmarme, pensará que estoy loca. Tal vez lo estoy… ¡al diablo todo!»._

Se giró sobre sus talones con los ojos brillando, mordiendo sus labios como si tratara de evitar la sonrisa grande que quería aparecer en ellos.

—Pienso que entre tú y yo, la extraña eres tú… ¿terminaste de hablar con tu voz interna?

—Eres un bobo —dijo ligeramente sentida, aunque sabía que si había actuado raro.

—Weasley…

Ella tomó aliento, el corazón le volaba y los nervios crecían. —Lo que me parece imposible es que yo quiera lo mismo de ti, ¿podrás con eso?, ¿podrás estar con un Weasley?, ¿es posible qué estemos juntos?

Y la respuesta que él había querido escuchar al fin había llegado. El corazón se le disparó dentro del pecho como nunca y debía ser por ella. ¡Vaya capacidad de poner su mundo de cabeza y que él se encontrara feliz por eso!

Comenzó a reírse, porque era tan absurdo sentirse así y a la vez tan perfecto. Era aún mejor que el primer minuto fuera de Azkaban con el sol golpeando su cara.

—¿Es una locura, no? ¿Un Weasley y un Malfoy?

—Aquí estamos… somos un conjunto, no sólo dos apellidos.

Y era tan correcto.

¿La felicidad siempre se había sentido así?

Draco aún incapaz de creer que estaba sucediendo. Se incorporó y le dio el tiempo para poder alejarse si quería, pero no lo hizo, esperó por él.

—Será un caos.

—Puedo con eso.

—Más te vale, hurón.

Él negó, embriagado por la emoción, una sonrisa se abrió paso por su labios. —Weasley espero que seas tan valiente como en el pasado, no será sencillo estar conmigo —dijo, atrayéndola por la nuca. Ginny alzó su rostro permitiéndole que la besara profundamente hasta hacerla temblar. Draco la besó con todo el mar de cosas que estaba sintiendo, tratando de poner en caricias todo lo que no podía decir en palabras.

Rato después casi sin aliento con ella bien sujeta a su cuello, separaron sus bocas. Se mantuvieron quietos como si ninguno quisiera romper lo que ahí se había creado. Cómo si creer que en verdad estaba pasando fuese a arrastrarlos a la realidad, donde no podrían estar juntos, pero esta era la realidad y sí, lo estaban y era como tocar el cielo.

Draco pasó los dedos por sus hilos rojos, Ginny apoyó su frente en el torso de él, sonriendo ampliamente.

Subió su mano al lugar donde descansaba el corazón de él, sintiéndolo al paso de los segundos, tal alterado como el suyo y si tan sólo hubiese elevados sus ojos, habría apreciado la forma tan especial en la que él la estaba mirando, como si fuera lo más precioso que hubiese sostenido en toda su vida; algo que lo mostraba vulnerable y era así de único.

Caminaron hasta el sillón, era absurdo que siguieran de pie. El ambiente después de la sesión de besos no fue incomodo, simplemente extraño de forma novedosa.

—Me alegro que hayas venido —confesó, rompiendo el silencio.

—Las cosas resultaron bien —repuso aún sin saber cómo sentirse, había llegado ahí sintiéndose basura y ahora estaba del otro lado.

—Sobre lo que dijiste antes… —balbuceó indecisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intrigado.

—Lo de que no hay un lugar en la sociedad…

Él se quedó quieto casi sin respirar, ella pudo sentir la forma en su cuerpo se ponía rígido. No deseaba estar sentada al lado de una estatua. Se movió para poder observar su cara, quería que él pudiera verla mientras hablaba. —No debes dejarte vencer, pero más importante que eso es que sepas que hay personas de tu lado.

—No es…

—Tal vez no sea un número mayor, pero son las que importan para ti, ¿no?

Las líneas de tensión que trazaban su rostro se suavizaron.

—No estás solo, recuérdalo cada vez que sea difícil —comentó esperando que él pudiera entenderlo—. Yo lo hago, lo hice durante sexto año… cuando los Carrow me castigaban, durante la lucha con el Ejercito, lo hago aún ahora, cuando me siento mal o las cosas no salen bien, incluso cuando pienso en las personas que murieron. Lo que quiero decir es que detrás de ti hay personas que pueden sostenerte cuando pierdas la fuerza y todo sea horrible, que sientas que no puedes más…

Para Draco esto era más importante aún más que haber sido correspondido, el ser aceptado por completo, aún con su pasado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, le había tocado el alma.

Ginny lo abrazó al ver que su fachada se estaba quebrando, lo sostuvo por todas aquellas noches en que no pudo hacerlo, en las que él estaba viviendo en el infierno, que tuvo que estar solo, atrapado en una celda, cuando nadie lo vio llorar, ni gritar de desesperación…

 ***º*º*º**

Brianne Mcneill se encontraba frente a la chimenea con una manta sobre sus hombros. Se había despertado y le había sido imposible poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño, era algo que a menudo le ocurría, al menos esta vez no era por una pesadilla.

Su hermano, Rick, había dejado olvidado un periódico y ella después de no leer uno en años, evitó por todos los medios que los sirvientes y su nana —la mujer que la cuidaba—, se dieran cuenta que lo tenía. Ahora yacía arrugado sobre regazo, la imagen de Draco Malfoy seguía repitiendo el mismo movimiento.

Las gotas corrieron por su cara cayendo sobre el papel. Recordaba a esa chico, no había visto su cara, pero sabía que era él… que así lucía sin la máscara, todos lo sabían. Su hermano se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio cuando la tragedia sucedió, tratando de hacer que ella hablará en vano.

Sus entrañas se estrujaron, los recuerdos eran demasiado para ella. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como esperando poder sacarlos de ahí.

 _«No estoy loca, él me ayudó…»._

Le habían sugerido tomar un hechizo de modificación de memoria, pero ella se había negado, había escrito más de cien veces su negativa. Rick había perdido casi los estribos al saberlo y a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, había respetado su decisión.

Después de tantos años seguía sin hablar, su voz no se había perdido, a pesar de lo que muchos creían. Los sanadores habían intentado con distintas terapias que hablara, pero no habían tenido buenos resultados…

Y lo que nadie esperaba que pasará, pronto sucedería… con Draco libre, Brianne encontró una motivación para querer volver a hablar.

 ***º*º*º**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	8. Juntos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

 _"Conmigo ten la libertad de hablar del tema que quieras, háblame de la cicatriz que te hiciste cuando te caíste del columpio a los 10 años, hablemos sobre el universo, háblame de cómo te ves en el futuro, de tu familia, de por qué no le hablas a ciertas personas, de tus amores pasados, de tus miedos… que yo te ayudaré a superarlos."_

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Juntos.**_

 _Ginny corría por los pasillos, habían hecho otra de las suyas con el Ejercito, ahora los Carrow y Snape se encontraban peinando todo el castillo para hallarlos, pero se habían regado como canicas, sería difícil seguir a todos. Estaba por dar vuelta cuando una mano la rodeó, jalándola, mientras la otra le cubría la boca, acallando su gritó de pánico._

 _Draco la pegó contra la pared, ella se tranquilizó al reconocerlo._

—¿Qué?

— _Sígueme..._

 _Ella enarcó sus cejas confundida, pero accedió. No había razón para desconfiar de él, después de todas las veces que los había ayudado._

 _Anduvieron entre las sombras un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía._

 _—¿Por qué estamos aquí? Nos hallaran._

 _—No lo harán —dijo confiado—. Este lugar ha sido revisado dos veces en lo que va de la noche, no lo será una tercera._

 _—Bien, esperare un poco y luego me iré —comentó sintiéndose inquieta al estar sola con él. Últimamente había estado teniendo extraños pensamientos sobre él y..._

 _Malfoy no habló sólo se sentó pegado a la pared, con su vista clavada en el exterior. Ginny indecisa, lo observó un buen rato antes de ir a sentarse junto a él dejando un buen espacio entre ellos._

 _—¿Fui a la primera que te topaste?_

 _—Sí —respondió escueto, sin decir la verdad. Se había topado con otros antes y ninguno había sido candidato para ser llevado ahí._

 _—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó, después de un silencio prolongado._

 _Él la miró de reojo, sonrió con gran amargura. —¿Y por qué lo haces tú?_

 _Ginevra frunció su ceño, notando su reticencia a responder. —Es lo correcto, hago lo que esta a mi alcance... si pudiera hacer más lo haría._

 _Sus palabras calaron profundamente a Draco, haciéndole ver nuevamente cuán distintos eran. —¿Por qué piensas que lo hago?_

 _—Para salvarte, porque una parte de ti... aún funciona bien; sabes que esto no es correcto._

 _—No estoy descompuesto, Weasley._

 _—Dime tu razón, entonces —respondió con interés._

 _—No soy un héroe_ _—declaró fúnebre. Se incorporó molesto consigo mismo y avanzó por el lugar, alejándose de ella._

 _Había sido una tontería llevarla ahí._

 ***º*º*º**

Draco se removió incómodo y con frío, abrió los ojos encontrándose a Ginny frente a él. Se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón, pero ahora comprendía que no había sido muy buena idea, aunque no lo cambiaría por nada, porque al ser estrecho, habían tenido que estar muy juntos con las piernas enredadas. El brazo izquierdo le hormigueaba, pues Ginny tenía su cabeza apoyada en él.

No intentó moverse, sabiendo que la despertaría y no quería hacerlo. Deseaba quedarse un poco más así, disfrutar del momento. Sus ojos le recorrieron el rostro pecoso, puso atención a cada detalle, grabándolo en su mente.

Había llegado ahí desolado, pidiendo su consuelo de forma silenciosa y ella le había dado mucho más. Le había abierto su corazón y lo había aceptado con todo lo que representaba, siendo un Malfoy, con su pasado desafortunado en común, siendo un ex mortifago y ex presidiario.

 _«¿Qué hice para merecerla?»._

Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en eso, cuando había sido él, quién se había prometido luchar por ella de forma incansable y ahora que había conseguido tenerla entre sus brazos, le parecía improbable.

Tuvo que tocarla, para saber que era real y no se trataba de un sueño vivido.

Ginny se movió suspirando, parpadeó abriendo sus ojos y casi se cae al verlo, pero él la sujetó de forma firme.

—El que debería estar asustado soy yo.

Ella frunció sus labios, aunque él tenía razón. Draco no se veía nada mal, más bien sumamente atractivo, con su semblante tranquilo y su cabello fuera de lugar. Lo envidiaba, ella debía verse peor que cuando le había abierto la puerta horas antes.

—Aún no me acostumbro, ha sido eso —reveló llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrirse. _«¿Tendré los ojos hinchados? ¿Baba?»._

¡Por Cirse!, estaba siendo tan tonta. La risa se deslizó por la garganta de Malfoy y ella lo vio por el espacio entre sus dedos.

—No seas ridícula.

—Bien, no lo seré… —dijo sentida, dispuesta a levantarse, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había sido malo dormir así. Lindo, pero malo para la espalda.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Debimos irnos a la cama.

Draco enarcó una ceja y su expresión se volvió sugerente. Ella rodó los ojos sintiendo su rostro cambiar de tono.

—Es más cómodo "dormir" en la cama que en este sillón —aclaró tratando de sonar seria. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y lo miró con interés. Él caminó y se estiró, para aliviar el dolor de sus músculos.

—Aún podemos ir a "dormir" allá —insinuó al ver que apenas eran las 6 de la mañana.

—¡Merlín, hace frío aquí! —exclamó haciéndose la desentendida. Observando la chimenea, el fuego se había extinguido… buscó su varita, pero cuando estaba por tomarla él la alzó sobre su hombro.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!

—Hago lo que debería haber hecho anoche —reveló dejándola sobre el colchón.

—Loco —murmuró ceñuda.

Draco alzó la comisura de su boca, en una sonrisa ladeada. —Métete bajo las mantas.

Ella se levantó de un salto. —¿Qué es esto? ¿Me darás órdenes? Esta no será una relación de dominante y sumisa —advirtió clavando su dedo índice en su torso.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Weasley no sé qué clase de perversiones tienes en esa mente, pero sólo… —carraspeó— cuido de ti, señorita pecosa quejosa.

Ella buscó ocultar la sonrisa que deseaba nacer en sus labios y lo miró con recelo fingido, finalmente se deslizó bajo las cobijas, quedando un poco más allá de la mitad de la cama, le estaba dejando su lugar sin ser tan obvia.

Malfoy sacó su varita y colocó un encantamiento para hacer subir la temperatura. Guardó su varita nuevamente y se acomodó su ropa.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Tengo pendientes, llevo una agenda —dijo medio en serio.

—Presumido, hurón.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —inquirió adoptando un aire seductor—. Te recuerdo que hasta hace un momento pensabas que me aprovecharía de ti, ¿haz cambiado de opinión?

Ella torció sus labios, a pesar de sentir pena. —Señor sabelotodo, lector de mentes… temo que te has equivocado, ¿qué si soy yo… la que quiere aprovecharse de ti? —soltó envalentada, retándolo con la mirada.

—Eso cambia las cosas —contestó siguiéndole el juego. Se quitó el saco arrugado dejándolo sobre la cama al lado de ella y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa lentamente. Observando como ella abría sus ojos y su boca caía un poco, pero ni así se retractó.

 _«Interesante, tal vez si es verdad.»_

Terminó con su camisa y fue por su cinturón.

—Espera, espera… —Brincó de la cama y fue hasta él, furiosamente sonrojada— ¿debes estar bromeando si piensas que será así? Apenas comenzamos, no es que este mal que pase… digo, tiene que pasar, pero quiero que sea más especial por ser la primera vez, no así… no me malinterpretes. Vamos, ¡ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita!, debe haber una al menos, ¿no?

Él rio para sus adentros, estaba echa toda una parlanchina roja, no creía que fuese tan ingenua, pero no dejaba de ser mujer y quería un poco de romance, eso podía entenderlo. Ya había tenido suficiente de ese espectáculo y sin más, con los derechos que le daba ser su pareja ahora —y aun cuando no los tuviera—, calló todo su discurso, tomando su boca en un beso perezoso que tenía el objetivo de desconectar su mente.

Ginny ni siquiera se negó, lo dejó hacer, disfrutando de su caricia que parecía no ser lo suficiente para ella. Se puso de puntas y se aferró a la camisa abierta de él. Draco pareció comprender su deseo y la pegó a su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Sus lenguas se buscaron cuando su beso se volvió profundo, sus respiraciones se combinaron y el calor creció entre ellos. Era increíble la forma en que se atraían y entendían, "química" solían llamarle.

—Si en verdad no quieres que pase… debemos parar —advirtió con la voz ronca al despegar sus labios, con sus manos muy cerca de su trasero, casi como si estuviera a punto de tomarlo.

Ella respiró hasta donde sus pulmones se lo permitieron, sus pies se asentaron, regresándola a la realidad. Se sentía maravillosa rodeada por él, sintiéndolo así…

Recargó su frente en su torso desnudo, ambos necesitaban un momento para recuperarse. Él respiró su aroma y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

Se quedaron quietos sin romper el silencio. Ginny soltó su camisa y se fue alejando, ya más dueña de si. Conforme la luz lo bañaba, notó las cicatrices en su piel, el estómago se le contrajo y una sensación de angustia se colocó en ella llegando hasta su rostro. Conocía la historia de cómo se las había hecho, había sido durante sexto año, Harry le había lanzado un maleficio. Verlas, era distinto a imaginarlas. Llevó sus dedos a ellas, pero apenas él notó lo que hacía se apartó bruscamente.

—Malfoy…

Draco se abotonó la camisa y fue por su saco, pasando a su lado. —Está bien.

Ella tocó su brazo, sintiendo como se tensaba y apartaba de su mirada, con el rostro endurecido por el pasado. —No lo está.

—Es mejor que me vaya.

Ginevra sabía que era mejor no presionarlo, había historias que eran difíciles y había mucho de eso entre ellos. Dejó caer sus hombros y aún con el sabor de su beso, se mordió el labio inferior que aún le hormigueaba.

Malfoy terminó de ponerse su saco, sus ojos se movieron hacia ella. Se reprendió, no tenía ninguna culpa de eso, pero implicaba su estupidez y a Potter, no era una combinación de la que quisiera hablar ahora.

—Tienes razón es muy pronto —murmuró en justificación, aunque ambos sabían que no era el motivo de su forma de actuar arisca.

—¿Te irás?

—¿Aún quieres que me quede?

Ella lo miró largamente, finalmente al ver que en verdad parecía afectado por su silencio, se acercó y lo envolvió en su abrazo. —Podemos sólo dormir un poco más.

Draco medio sonrió respondiendo a su gesto. —Bien.

Ginny volvió a la cama y él se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, se quitó los zapatos y el saco. Se colocó bajo el calor de las mantas y ella de inmediato fue a su lado. Odiaba la sensación de derrota.

 _«No quiero que esto se rompa desde el inicio.»_

Su relación debía fortalecerse antes de que pasara de nivel, no quería sentir que era tan frágil como una copa de cristal.

 ***º*º*º**

Narcissa estaba sorprendida su hijo no había ido a dormir, no sabía si aquello era bueno o debía preocuparse por si hubiese sufrido algún altercado. No quería alarmarse, Draco era ya un hombre después de todo y lo mejor sería esperar antes de comenzar a buscar respuestas.

Casi 2 horas y media después él apareció con un semblante sereno y la ropa del día anterior. Se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo observando a su madre con los brazos cruzados parada frente al ventanal, ella enarcó su ceja en una muda pregunta, mientras lo recorría con la mirada.

 _«Maldición, recordar mudarme y no decirle a mi madre a dónde.»_

—Buen día, madre —saludó caminando hacia ella.

—¿Tuviste buena noche? —inquirió curiosa.

Él se sentó en el sillón juntando sus manos. —No es algo que quiera comentar contigo.

Narcissa obtuvo todas las respuestas, bastaba con ver el brillo en los ojos de su hijo. —Y tampoco deseo que lo hagas, por un momento estuve preocupada, pero… —calló no tenía caso hablar de eso.

Draco frunció su ceño, adivinando de lo que hablaba.

«No debes dejarte vencer, pero más importante que eso es que sepas que hay personas de tu lado.»

Las palabras de Ginny volvieron a él como un manto tranquilizador.

—¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano? —preguntó buscando dejar atrás lo demás. No necesitaba la sensación de tensión e incomodidad volando entre ellos.

Narcissa colocó una sonrisa, se sentó en el sillón de una pieza. —Tres motivos. Verte. Hablar contigo de la recaudación de fondos del Ministerio y sobre tu padre.

Las facciones de Draco se endurecieron, dos de sus motivos, no le gustaban para nada. Se hizo hacia atrás dejando que su espalda tocará el respaldo del sillón.

—No iré a verlo.

—Draco aún con todos sus errores, es tu padre.

—Mi padre. —No pudo evitar que las palabras estuvieran manchadas de sarcasmo, hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Debes perdonarlo, yo también tengo la culpa…

Draco odiaba ese tema en particular por esto, por lo que le provocaba y lo que causaba en su madre. Fue hasta ella y le tomó las manos.

—Lo he perdonado, pero eso no quiere decir que desee verlo —manifestó serio.

—Él está en esa Clínica… está mejorando, desde que saliste pide que le lean las notas sobre ti que publica _El Profeta_.

Se apartó de ella con una expresión tormentosa, se pasó la mano por el cabello y negó moviendo su cabeza. —No hablemos más de esto.

—Draco —musitó en tono suplicante, yendo tras él.

—Si yo deseo verlo, lo haré… no iré porqué me obligues. Sí sigues intentándolo, me negaré aún más —profirió en tensión.

Narcissa lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo que él estaba más que decidido. Desde séptimo año comenzó a ver el cambio en su hijo y este se había acentuado al estar en la cárcel, su carácter se había vuelto duro, ya no dejaba tan fácil que ella lo influenciara y aunque respetaba su opinión, él tomaba sus propias decisiones.

En su afán por darle lo mejor, habían sido los peores padres. Le había costado verlo y aceptarlo y aún seguía trabajando en ello, porque había cosas demasiado arraigadas en ellos, dejar de lado los ideales de sangre limpia y vivir una vida tolerante, era algo muy complicado. Se apartó sintiendo un nudo en su pecho, parpadeó intentando alejar las lágrimas.

—Sobre la recaudación…

—Madre, ya hablamos de eso —dijo exasperado.

—Al menos en esto compláceme —pidió.

Draco observó la figura de la mujer, aún de espaldas, le parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse imperturbable.

 _«¿Estaré siendo demasiado duro?»._

—Bien.

Ella ladeó su cara, no se atrevió a sonreír, porque pudiera ser contraproducente, pero lo hizo en su interior.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny despertó sola, pero el aroma de Draco seguía por todo el lugar. Se removió en la cama, respirando profundamente. Sonrió para si misma sintiéndose enrojecer.

Ahora que se encontraba saliendo con él, estaba feliz, pero aún tenía mucho que trabajar en su relación para que funcionara.

Se levantó tarareando una canción de _The Weird Sisters_.

Inició su día más animada que de costumbre, fue al entrenamiento y después pasó por su casa, hacía días que no iba por ahí.

—Te ves distinta —murmuró su madre, sin aparatar su mirada de su hija, mientras cocinaba.

—Han sido buenos días —respondió sonriendo, mientras picaba las verduras—, sabes que iré con las chicas a la final.

—Sí —manifestó con una cuchara en la mano hacia el techo —. Tu padre y yo estaremos ahí para apoyarte, no podríamos perdernos ese partido —añadió con el pecho inflado de orgullo maternal.

—Les mandaré los boletos en cuanto los tenga.

Molly asintió, se limpió las manos en un trapo y jaló una silla para sentarse. —¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—Mamá —exclamó sorprendida, dejando el cuchillo a mitad del corte de una zanahoria.

—Es el sexto sentido, algo me dice que así es —comentó acariciando su rostro—. No te había visto sonreír así desde —calló y se quedó pensando— el colegio, antes de ese horrible año en el que tuviste que ir a Hogwarts con esos desgraciados hermanos.

Ginny alzó sus cejas, mientras su boca formaba una adorable "o". No lo había visto desde ese punto. En ese tiempo habían existido pocas razones para sonreír y sentirse feliz, incluso cuando la batalla acabo, había demasiadas perdidas como para hacerlo.

—¿Es un chico?

Ella movió su cabeza afirmando, el estómago se le contrajo con emoción, ¿podría decírselo?, ¿aceptaría a Draco?

—Me gustaría conocerlo, tráelo a la casa a cenar.

—¿No quieres saber quién es?

—¿Vas a decírmelo?

Ginevra bajó la mirada y mordió su labio indecisa. —Sólo quiero que las cosas se asienten un poco entre nosotros, entonces… lo traeré.

—Esta bien —comentó comprensiva—, espero no enterarme por _Corazón de Bruja_ antes.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Pensó en todas las veces que se habían visto, a Malfoy lo seguían los periodistas para escribir notas amarillistas por su reciente salida y a ella por ser una jugadora reconocida.

 _«Demonios.»_

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny sabía que tenía que hablar aún de muchas cosas con Draco, pero cuando fue a buscarlo a su tienda, la encontró cerrada.

No sabía a dónde más buscarlo, él había dicho algo vago sobre un departamento, pero no le dio la dirección y dudaba que estuviera conectado a la red _flu_.

Un poco decepcionada, se fue a encontrar con Luna, iban a comprar sus vestidos para el evento del Ministerio. Hermione no podría acompañarlas debido a su trabajo, así que eran ellas dos.

—Después podemos pasar a Sortilegios —propuso.

Ginny no visitaba frecuentemente la tienda, aún le costaba asimilar que Fred no estuviera ahí.

—Sí.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿De dónde venías?

Ginevra recuperó un poco el animó, miró a su amiga con travesura. La tomó del brazo y le susurró al oído la noticia.

Luna se detuvo y la abrazó con fuerza. —Sabía que ustedes tenían una misión juntos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera.

—¿Crees…?

—Ni siquiera lo dudes, él te mira de una forma muy especial… desde séptimo le robaste el corazón.

La sonrisa de Ginevra creció. —¡Estás hecha toda una romántica! —Una risa de emoción se colocó por sus labios— Aún me cuesta creerlo. ¿Un Malfoy y una Weasley?

—Alguien tenía que romper esa maldición.

Las palabras de su madre junto con las de su mejor amiga, hicieron que Ginny terminara de sentirse en el camino correcto.

La tarde fue agradable, en la tienda de túnicas y vestidos, se toparon con otras chicas del colegio, así que hubo mucho de que hablar.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco había estado ocupado en el Ministerio, por una cuestión de permisos para la tienda. Hastiado por todo el engorroso trámite, llegó a su departamento. No había logrado quedar con Ginny, lo cual lo tenía así también.

Tomó su pluma y tinta, escribiendo rápidamente una misiva que mandó con su halcón. Fue a su cuarto a tomar un baño, bajo el chorro del agua, observó los rastros del _Sectumsempra_.

Se había sentido avergonzado cuando ella las había tocado. No tenía sentido, porque llevaba muchos años teniéndolas, había aprendido a aceptarlas y a lidiar con su vanidad, el problema había sido que ella sabía que fueron hechas por Potter y no quería que pensará en él estando a su lado, porque no tenían comparación… él era un héroe y él sólo era un ex mortifago, que en ese tiempo había estado muy equivocado.

—Fui un estúpido.

No debería haber reaccionado así, pero había sido algo instintivo. De cualquier forma tarde o temprano ella las vería de nuevo y él tenía que dejarlo ir. Si quería estar con ella.

Salió de la ducha encontrándose con el ave. Eso había sido rápido.

 _Hurón, debiste haberme dicho dónde poder encontrarte. Hablas de estar ocupado y no dices más, para que lo sepas pase por tu tienda._

—Así qué ansiosa por verme. —Sonrió arrogante. Dejó la carta sobre la cama y se pasó los dedos por los labios. ¿Debería hacerle una visita nocturna?

Finalmente lo descartó, aunque le gustaba estar con ella, no quería volver a dormir en el sillón y su cama no había sido mejor, y no precisamente por la calidad del colchón, sino porque él seguía sin acostumbrarse a dormir en algo blando. Se puso una muda de ropa cómoda y fue a escribirle.

 **º*º*º***

Ginny aguardó junto a la ventana por otra carta. Comenzaba a mordisquearse las uñas cuando el ave llegó. Le dio un bocadillo, lo comió rápidamente y partió perdiéndose en la noche.

Así que no iba a esperar respuesta. Cerró la ventana, para evitar que el frío siguiera entrando.

 _Haré algo mejor que darte una dirección, tendrás el privilegio de conocer donde vivo._

—Petulante… —dijo entre dientes. Fue por su plato de galletas antes de seguir, quería tener algo rico y dulce en la boca, para amenizar tan hermosa carta de amor.

Se sentó en la cama con los pies cruzados y el plato frente a ella. La televisión encendida en un canal de programas de animales llenaba el cuarto de sonidos, podía no estar viéndola, pero la hacia sentir acompañada.

 _Estuve en el Ministerio atendiendo un asunto de la tienda. Mañana me será imposible reunirme contigo, iré a la recaudación que realizará el Ministerio. Espero verte en la inauguración de la tienda, ahora ya no necesitas llevar a nadie._

 _DM._

—Tal vez no nos reuniremos, pero sí que nos veremos —mencionó a la nada—. Era como había dicho Hermione, los Malfoy acudirían porque necesitaban de la buena publicidad.

Exhaló frotándose el rostro. —Ni siquiera hablamos de cómo nos trataremos en público.

No sabía que era mejor, si las presentaciones con sus familias en aquel lugar o la nota en la revista. De hecho no deseaba ninguna… quería que las cosas fueran más calmadas, para poder controlar los daños en privado, no que fuese el chisme del momento.

No tenía caso martirizarse, pero lo hacía… finalmente aceptó que pasaría lo que tenía pasar.

 ***º*º*º**

Narcissa miraba sin ver el espacio, el día anterior había percibido el inconfundible aroma a flores bastante peculiar sobre la piel de su único hijo. Sin duda había estado toda una noche con una mujer y por la expresión que tenía al llegar debía ser _algo más_ que una aventura.

No estaba molesta porque él encontrará alguien incluso se lo había insinuado desde su salida, quería que encontrara a una mujer y sentara cabeza, lo que le preocupaba era que fuera la adecuada y no sabía qué pensar de una mujer que usaba un perfume así.

Draco se acomodó sus mancuernillas, se encontraba llevando un traje oscuro con un abrigo de capa sobre él. Estaba ligeramente nervioso, sería su primer evento social y no sabía si sería bien recibido.

En el círculo de readaptación al que lo obligaban a ir, muchos hablaban de lo difícil que era volver a ser aceptados, compartían sus experiencias y él siempre evitaba hablar, justo ahora sentía que debería haberlo hecho, tenía todo arremolinado en el pecho, buscando salir.

—Te ves increíblemente guapo —halagó su madre bajando la escalera de la mansión. Draco odió completamente volver a aquel lugar, pero lo hacía por ella.

Trató de esbozar una sonrisa serena y confiada, de esas que la mayoría del tiempo le salían sin esfuerzo. —Soy tu hijo después de todo —contestó, observando lo hermosa que estaba su madre, a pesar de las penas y los años, su belleza seguía manteniéndose. De haber tenido una hermana, estaba seguro que medio mundo mágico hubiese estado tras ella.

Educado, le ofreció su mano ayudándola a bajar los últimos peldaños.

—Lo eres —dijo acariciando su mejilla, perfectamente afeitada—. Todo irá bien, es un evento oficial.

Él no respondió, pues no estaba tan seguro de eso.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny luciendo un vestido azul de corte princesa con escote en corazón, se estaba robando la atención de varios hombres y las miradas recelosas de varias mujeres.

—¿No ha llegado?

—No, es la cuarta vez que me preguntas —exclamó Luna, divertida.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —inquirió Hermione, mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Yo?

—Desde hace días estás escondiendo algo, ¿qué es?

—Te sorprenderás —comentó Luna con una sonrisa—, díselo, de cualquier forma se sabrá.

—No me ayudas —contestó, frunciendo su boca.

—¿Qué es? —Su expresión analítica, molestó más a Ginny.

—SalgoconMalfoy.

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon, antes de que comprendiera y sus cejas se alzaran hasta el tope, la sorpresa quedó corta para lo que su cara mostraba.

—¿No es grandioso? —profirió Luna, animada— Me gusta la idea de ellos dos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Estás segura?

Ginny la vio lanzarle toda una sarta de preguntas que sólo la abrumaron. —Basta, lo hablaremos después... y no te pido que me juzgues, sólo quiero tu apoyo —profirió alejándose de sus amigas. Necesitaba un poco de aire, tomó una copa de una bandeja y estaba apenas bebiendo su contenido, cuando un brazo rodeó su cintura.

 _«Malfoy.»_

Ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa, pero a quién encontró no fue a él. —Rick.

—Estás bellísima, como una diosa —halagó inclinándose para besar su mejilla, pero en realidad sus labios cayeron más cerca de su boca.

Draco entró al salón junto con su madre, apenas se hallaban saludando a algunas personas, cuando él ligeramente aburrido, recorrió con sus ojos acerados el lugar y entonces los vio. Ginny no podía pasar desapercibida, lucia increíble y entonces estaba ese idiota, tan cerca de ella como un dementor queriendo succionarle el alma. Aquel gesto de él le cayó como una piedra en el estómago y el monstruo de los celos creció en su interior.

 _«Ese maldito de Mcneill.»_

La tensión y el enojo lo recorrieron dejándolo echando chispas.

—Draco, háblales sobre tu negocio…

Se obligó a apartar la vista de esa pareja y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero apenas dijo lo necesario, se disculpó.

—Draco.

Se detuvo observando a Theodore. —¿También estás aquí?

—Sí, fui invitado porque mi madre solía apoyar estas organizaciones hasta que murió.

—¿Blaise?

—No creo que asista y si lo hace, llegará tarde.

—No me sorprende.

—Hiciste bien en venir.

—No quiero hablar de eso —replicó tajante, la mitad de la gente ahí se encontraba taladrándolo con la mirada.

—Mantente sereno, nada vas ganar si estás así.

Draco resopló, no estaba así por eso, estaba así por Ginevra. La buscó de nuevo y ahora al menos había más gente con ellos. Estaba calculando la posibilidad de acercarse y reclamar sus derechos, pero con el idiota de Mcneill seguro que terminarían nuevamente en el Ministerio con Potter.

Y hacer esa escena con todas esas personas ahí, que sólo esperaban su falla, sería su fin. Mcneill era adorado entre ellos, considerado un sobreviviente de los mortifagos, mientras que él era todo lo contrario.

—¿Me dirás lo que ocurre o lo tengo que deducir?

Malfoy lo miró con gran sarcasmo. —No seas considerado conmigo, ya lo sabes…

Nott sonrió de forma lenta. —Controla tus celos.

—No te confundas, sólo es desprecio hacia ese.

Theo dejó escapar una risa ligera, mientras tomaba de su copa, alcanzó una para Draco, colocándosela en la mano.

—Toma y piensa con claridad.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny se separó de Rick cuando se topó con Ron, sabía que su ex no la molestaría estando con él.

—¿Qué hacías con ese?

—Sólo hablamos.

—Ese tipo está loco, ni se te ocurra volver con él —comentó ceñudo.

—Claro, hermanito —murmuró siendo extremadamente encantadora.

—Nunca escuchas lo que digo.

—No cuando se trata de hombres.

—Tu gusto de gusarajos me hace vomitar.

—Y eso que no te he contado de…

—No quiero escucharte —dijo Ronald, alejándose de ella.

Ginevra rio y por fin libre, se dirigió al baño para acomodarse en vestido, estaba teniendo un poco de problemas con ese escote que tendía a bajarse de más. Por lo que había visto aún Draco no llegaba, lo cual se le hacía raro, pero era mejor, así se había evitado el verla con Rick, no quería verlos comportarse otra vez como perros de pelea.

Salió del salón, dirigiéndose al pasillo que la sacaría a los sanitarios, estaba revisando su bolsa, cuando sintió que alguien caminaba detrás de ella de una forma nada normal, sus instintos se encendieron. Tomó su varita y cuando estaba dispuesta a atacar, los pasos se detuvieron.

—Weasley.

Ella se giró con confusión, notando entre las sombras producidas por las antorchas a Draco, el corazón se le detuvo por un instante y su aliento quedó atorado en su garganta.

—¿Asustada? —inquirió arrastrando las palabras con diversión.

Ella volvió a respirar y colocó una sonrisa. —Ni un poco, más bien lista para la acción —mencionó mostrándole su varita—, por poco te ganas un _mocomurciélago_.

—Yo tengo en mente otro tipo de acción —manifestó con oscura diversión, le tomó la mano y la guió por los pasillos.

Ginny estaba divertida con su actitud, ¿quién diría que podía ser así? Se dejó hacer, no es como si no quisiera ir con él y alejarse de todos. —¿A dónde me llevas?

—Dónde nadie nos interrumpa.

Draco se detuvo, abriendo con su varita las puertas, dejando ver un pequeño salón. —Solía venir mucho a este lugar cuando era más chico.

—Me lo imagine, tu familia siempre iba a fiestas.

Él asintió, la miró de refilón, estaba hermosa en verdad. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? —preguntó soltándola.

—Pensé que te lo imaginarías, mi madre es una de las organizadoras. Además, tu ave no esperó mi respuesta.

—Pudiste mandar tu lechuza.

—Aunque puedo encontrar encantadoras tus cartas de amor, lo que yo quería era hablar contigo —contestó cruzándose de brazos.

—Debiste decirme que fuera.

—O tú darme tu dirección —contraatacó.

Ambos se quedaron callados con sus miradas unidas, leyéndose sin necesidad de palabras.

—No deseaba estar aquí —confesó.

—Draco…

Él negó, levantando su mano, pidiendo que se detuviera. —¿Te he dicho que te ves grandiosa para ser una Weasley?

Ella se acercó a él con paso lento y una sonrisa insinuándose en su cara. —¿Te he dicho que te ves aceptable para ser un hurón?

Él alargó sus manos, tomándola de la cintura, acercándola a él. —Odio que me digas así.

—Te divierte —replicó traviesa.

—No.

—Debería, yo lo disfruto —dijo alzando sus hombros en un gesto relajado.

—Tal vez yo debería seguir diciéndote Weasel.

Ella frunció su ceño, pero sus ojos lo miraban con un brillo de humor. —¿Es una indirecta para que busque algo romántico como: osito, cariño, amor, bebé, mi pequeño basilisco…?

Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía, ella grabó en su mente la forma en que lucía así. Las cosquillas en su panza aparecieron como un ejército de snitchs. —Weasley comienzas a asustarme, no quiero pensar que seas esa clase de mujer.

—No, eso se lo dejó a Lavender —murmuró por aquellos recuerdos de "Won-Won".

—¿Qué?

—Nada —susurró risueña.

Malfoy afirmó su toque, recargó su frente en la de ella. —Hermosa.

—¿Es un halago?

—Es un hecho.

Sintió un regocijo de felicidad, pasó sus manos por sus hombros hasta llegar a su nuca. —¿Me besarás o debo hacerlo yo?

Draco atrapó sus labios entre los suyos en un toque apasionado que despertó tórridas emociones entre los dos. Él movió sus manos por su espalda hasta sentir el toque de su piel descubierta, deseaba tanto recorrerla sin las absurdas barreras de la ropa.

Ginny hundió sus dedos en aquel cabello suave, entregándose a las sensaciones que la envolvían. Sus bocas parecían no tener ningún interés en separarse y continuar en ese juego salvaje que hablaba tanto de años de deseos frustrados.

Jadeantes, se separaron con los labios húmedos, calmando un poco los ánimos, aun sufriendo de neblina mental.

Draco le pasó las manos por los hombros desnudos, subió por su delgado cuello hasta sostener su cara. Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, pero en un beso distinto, suave, lleno de promesas.

Para él nunca algo se había sentido así, besar siempre había sido algo físico, nunca a nivel emocional, pero tampoco es que hubiese tenido mucho tiempo para experimentar, había estado refundido, pensando en ella, ¿y antes? No había sido de esa forma, ni siquiera con Pansy que era la más cercana a él.

—Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, tonto…

Draco gruñó y le mordió el labio como castigo. —No quiero que estés con Mcneill.

Ella se llevó los dedos a sus labios adoloridos. —No es lo que piensas, pero tampoco voy a dejar de hablarle.

—No busco que le dejes de hablar, sólo que no estés con él.

—Draco, entiendo, pero… necesito saber lo que en verdad pasó entre ustedes, sé su versión, pero quiero la tuya.

—¿Piensas qué es lo que dijo?

—No…pero sé que fuiste un mortifago.

Él se quedó callado y ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Sabía que eran temas difíciles y no era el momento.

—Afuera están nuestras familias, ¿has pensado en cómo lo haremos público? No quiero que salga en una revista antes…

—Salgamos entonces.

—¿Hablas en serio? Mis padres no están preparados, están mis hermanos…

—¿Ahora me quieres asustar?

—No, pero ¿crees qué aquí y ahora sea el mejor momento?

—No hay mejor momento, lo hacemos o no lo hacemos —explicó lógico.

—Pero ¿aquí?, ¿estás seguro?, tendremos a todos sobre nosotros… puede ser contraproducente, yo imagine algo más íntimo…

Draco en algún punto de su cabeza sabía que tenía razón, pero el estar ahí, el que Rick si se pudiera acercarse libremente a ella, sin tener que asaltarla en el pasillo, con la gente juzgándolo y ella hablando de eso; estaba llevándolo al límite, a dudar, lo hacía pensar que una parte de ella no deseaba que su relación se descubriera.

—¿Recuerdas lo qué te dije sobre si seguías siendo valiente?

—Esto no es sobre ser valiente, es sobre tener sentido común… ¿es lo que quieres?

—Weasley, no salí de Azkaban sólo para decidir que quería jugar contigo. —Fue todo lo que dijo. Avanzó hasta la salida y abandonó el lugar.

Ginny de inmediato se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusca, pero él tampoco se había comportado bien.

 ***º*º*º**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	9. A tu lado

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 ** _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

" _Nunca supe lo que "ser fuerte" significaba, hasta que ser fuerte fue mi única opción."_

 ***º*º*º**

 ** _A tu lado._**

 _Ginny se sentó junto al lago, recogiendo sus rodillas a las que abrazó._

 _Estaba echa un lío, se sentía perdida… confundida como nunca antes. En su corazón nunca habían existido dudas como las que estaba experimentando._

 _Draco –el hurón- Malfoy se estaba metiendo a empujones en su vida, en su cabeza y tal vez lo más peligroso en su plano sentimental._

 _«¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cuándo?»._

 _Se sentía horrible y no era para menos, una parte de ella creía que estaba traicionando a Harry, a pesar de que ellos no tenían una relación en ese momento._

— _No deberías estar afuera —comentó Draco sentándose al otro lado del tronco. Su voz se escuchaba cansada y desprovista de su tono despectivo normal._

 _Ginny se sorprendió de verlo ahí y justo cuando se encontraba tratando de darle claridad a su vida, ¡era tan oportuno! —Tú eres él que no deberías estar aquí, este es mi lugar —contestó sintiendo como su inquietud por él aumentaba, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, tal vez en reacción a los nervios que estaba experimentando._

 _Malfoy alzó la comisura izquierda de sus labios. —No te acusaré, pero no puedes quedarte aquí por mucho tiempo, sabes cuáles son las reglas._

— _No me importa si lo haces._

— _No seas tonta, debes cuidar más de ti… procura no recibir más castigos —comentó después de un rato en silencio. Se levantó y se fue dejando a Ginny con el eco de sus palabras que habían logrado trastocarla profundamente, alterando su corazón. Él se preocupaba por ella… y eso no era una novedad, pero justo ahora es que todo cobraba sentido._

 _Tal vez, Draco Malfoy no era tan egoísta como quería hacer creer y quizás tuviera más motivos para ayudarlos, ¿podía ser ella uno de esos?_

 ***º*º*º**

Draco volvió al salón de la fiesta con un nudo en el estómago y un muy mal sabor en la boca. Ahora más que nunca quería irse ya de ahí, avanzó entre las personas con un semblante de furia silenciosa.

—Malfoy. —Una conocida voz lo llamó mientras una mano se cerraba en su hombro. Ladeó su cara y su expresión se bañó de sorpresa.

—Longbottom.

—Me da gusto verte —comentó dándole un abrazo que Malfoy no se esperaba y lo hizo sentir terriblemente incomodo, al punto en que puso distancia lo más rápido posible.

—Te ves distinto—repuso al separarse, repasándolo con la mirada.

—Todos lo hacemos… ya no somos esos chicos del colegio.

—No, no lo somos más.

—Pensé que nos encontraríamos antes, pero se ha dado justo en este lugar y por poco no vengo, Hannah está embarazada y prefirió no asistir, pensaba quedarme con ella, pero me convenció de estar un rato, es un evento que deseábamos apoyar.

Draco frunció su ceño ligeramente, Longbottom le hablaba como si fueran dos viejos amigos y tal vez había un poco de verdad en eso, lo había visitado un par de veces en Azkaban. Con él tenía la misma sensación que con Ginny o Lovegood, entre ellos había una extraña familiaridad creada en medio de un pasado complicado.

—No has perdido el tiempo.

—A todos les llega el momento de sentar cabeza —contestó con una sonrisa calmada—, ¿y tú qué piensas hacer?

—Largarme de este lugar —confesó moviendo el cuello de su camisa, lo sentía demasiado justo.

—Sería una mala decisión, espera un poco más… después de todo ya estás aquí y las personas que están contra ti, tienen que comenzar a entender que eres uno más de esta comunidad.

—No quiero oír discursos.

—Lo resumiré… hazlo por ti, quédate porque es lo correcto.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te volviste profesor —murmuró malhumorado, aunque no precisamente con él, era sólo que había elegido el peor momento para abordarlo.

Neville dejó escapar una risa silbante.

—Me gusta, es una profesión en la que se aprende mucho y te permite apoyar a la sociedad educando nuevas generaciones que con suerte no cometerán nuestros errores.

Eso había sido profundo.

—Lo que haces es… bueno.

Sonrió y miró la seriedad que había trazado el rostro de Draco. —Tú también puedes ayudar en esta nueva era.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablando de tu experiencia.

Malfoy de inmediato se negó, no se imaginaba hablando de eso y mucho menos fuera de su círculo de apoyo, dónde apenas lograban sacarle un par de monosílabos.

—Piénsalo.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny apenas regresó al salón comenzó a buscar a Draco, quería saber si al menos seguía aún ahí. Observó con asombro a Theodore Nott platicando con Luna, su Luna.

 _«¿Cuándo se volvieron cercanos?»._

Caminó hacia ellos con la esperanza de que alguno hubiera visto a Draco. —Luna.

—Veo que no te fue bien… ni siquiera traes el labial corrido.

Ginevra sintió los colores subiendo por su rostro _. «¡Perfecto, justo ahora Luna decide ponerse indiscreta y ni siquiera sé si Nott lo sabe!»._

Theodore se hizo el desentendido tomando de su copa.

—Luna no creo que…

—Descuida, él también sabe de ustedes.

—Apenas lo necesario —respondió él hábilmente.

—Puedo imaginármelo —comentó abochornada—, ¿tenemos un aliado contigo? —Se atrevió a preguntar después de un momento.

—No es precisamente una situación fácil en la que ustedes han decidido ponerse, pero sé que Draco quiere esto, así que lo apoyare.

—Vas al grano.

—No veo por qué gastar más palabras.

—Ya veo… —murmuró sarcástica.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Luna, notando su ansiedad y aquel gesto de preocupación que no se borraba del todo de su cara.

—Tuve un malentendido con él.

—Si esta molesto sólo dale espacio —aconsejó Theodore sin estar muy atónito por la revelación. Era lógico que siendo tan distintos eso pasara.

—¿Sabes si sigue aquí?

—No lo sé, pero es lo más probable, no dejaría a su madre aquí sola —reveló señalando con sus ojos azules hacia dónde se encontraba la elegante bruja.

Ginny tragó en seco, Narcissa Malfoy, en los últimos años sus encuentros con aquella habían sido escasos, con escuetos saludos cuando la ocasión lo requería. No sabía cómo tomaría que su único hijo estaba con ella, una Weasley.

 _«Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en eso… cuando es claro que estoy más lejos de ser presentada justo ahora.»_

 ***º*º*º**

Ginevra no estuvo mucho tiempo con ellos, su madre decidió reclutarla para detalles de último minuto de la subasta y cuando estuvo libre, pudo ver a Draco junto a su madre, entre magos y brujas de los que ella apenas conocía sus nombres, pero él debía conocerlos desde que tenía uso de razón.

Respiró aliviada de que él siguiera ahí y como si supiera que estaba siendo observado, levantó su cara y recorrió el lugar de forma discreta, hasta que se topó con ella. Ginny contuvo el aliento, mientras su corazón se apresuraba a latir desbocado por él.

Fue una charla silenciosa que apenas logró reconfortarla, finalmente él rompió el contacto y ella soltó el aire insatisfecha, quería restar la distancia y la brecha mental entre ellos justo ahora.

—Es difícil tener un tiempo contigo —comentó Rick, deteniéndose a su lado con una sonrisa chispeante.

Ginny se tensó al verlo, no era un buen momento para estar con él. —Pero ese no ha sido problema para que disfrutes del evento —comentó al ver la copa en su mano y por lo que podía ver no era de las primeras.

—Sólo me estoy relajando, han sido días complicados —comentó apagado, su expresión se volvió distante—. A Bri no sé qué se le metió en la cabeza, dejó la casa de campo y regresó a la ciudad.

Ella lo miró con interés, ella era la chica que supuestamente Draco había agredido. En el tiempo que había durado su relación con Rick, él jamás la había llevado a conocerla y aunque hablaba de ella, eran apenas detalles sueltos.

—¿Ella... se encuentra bien?

—Ese es el problema, no lo sé… insiste en ir a Mnemosyne, estoy planeando llevarla la próxima semana.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, supongo que me enterare al final… sigo siendo su tutor, el medimago me lo dirá.

—No puedo imaginarme lo difícil que es para ti esto.

—Sé que lo entiendes de alguna forma, somos victimas de la guerra—comentó pensando en lo que su familia había pasado al estar en la lucha y la muerte de uno de sus miembros—, y gente que debería estar en la cárcel, esta libre...

Ginevra había estado experimentado empatía hacia él, era cierto que en algún nivel se habían entendido, pero sólo era eso, no existía un gran amor detrás, a pesar de lo que él pensara. Estaba por decir unas palabras de aliento, cuando notó su mirada cargada de odio dirigida hacia Draco.

—Él también sufre, no es indiferente a lo que pasó.

—No dejes que te lave el cerebro, él sigue siendo una mago oscuro, ex preso y posiblemente aún mortifago.

Ginny movió su cabeza con enojo, sus ojos relampaguearon. —No lo conoces.

—¿Y tú si?

—Más que tú.

Los celos aparecieron en él, abrasándolo por dentro. —¿Lo defiendes? ¿Qué es lo que tienes con él? —inquirió tomándola del brazo con fuerza que logró hacerle daño.

—Suéltame, no me gusta la forma en que estas actuando —manifestó jalándose—. Es mejor que te vayas ya, el alcohol se te ha subido a la cabeza.

Se alejó de él antes de ocurriera alguna otra cosa.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco había seguido aquel encuentro con gran interés, su cuerpo estaba tenso y se notaba, apenas vio que Mcneill comenzaba a ponerse violento con ella, estuvo dispuesto a ir hacia ellos, pero Ginny se hizo cargó, recordándole que no era una damisela en apuros.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Narcissa de forma discreta.

—Es mejor que me retire, venir fue un error.

—Iré contigo.

—No, tú debes quedarte.

Su madre estaba a punto de objetar cuando Elliot Gould, cuya mujer había muerto a manos de mortifagos en un ataque al Callejón Diagon junto con Madeleine Hope, la cual había perdido a su hijo durante la guerra se les acercaron, con otro grupo de personas que compartían las mismas penas.

—Narcissa, no has debido venir con él aquí —declaró Gould, luciendo severo.

—Has traído a un criminal a un evento de caridad —dijo Madeleine, la rabia bañando cada una de sus palabras, mientras su cara se contraída con recelo.

—¡Él es un marcado!

—¡Un criminal!

—¡Que descaro, venir a un evento de caridad! ¡No es su lugar!

—Seguramente nada en él ha cambiado, ¿está esperando para matarnos?

—Deberían de avergonzarse de actuar de estar forma, mi hijo, era sólo un chico… y él apoyó a la resistencia —defendió Cissa, alzando su mentón con orgullo.

—Dejen a mi madre fuera de esto —pidió Draco colocándola detrás de él. Sentía el cuerpo helado, trató de mostrar calma y frialdad, mientras experimentaba todo lo contrario y su mente comenzaba un sinfín de planes para enfrentar aquello.

Rick apareció entre la gente aplaudiendo. —Hasta que alguien más nota lo que yo he dicho desde que saliste —dijo sin pudor, no tenía por qué ocultar el desprecio que le tenía—. Este hombre estuvo en el ataque a mi casa, dónde perdí a mi familia… es un criminal que injustamente esta entre nosotros, pretendiendo haber cambiado.

Malfoy le lanzó maldiciones con la mirada, si pudiera estaría llevándolas a cabo. Ese idiota no se iba a detener nunca, pero si lo atacaba ahí… sólo le daría la razón a los que lo llamaban "monstruo".

Las quejas se alzaron logrando atraer más y más atención.

—He pagado mi condena y no tengo más que decir —masculló tomando valor, mostrándose fuerte y recordándose porque estaba ahí. Los miró como el hombre que se había ganado su libertad y pagado sus pecados.

Varias varitas se alzaron contra ellos y Draco inmediatamente adoptó una postura defensiva con pavor, su mano se había ido al lugar donde yacía su varita, pero sabía que si respondía, sería conseguir un pase directo a Azkaban.

—Pero yo sí —dijo el Ministro abriéndose paso por la trifulca.

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione se encontraba al lado de Harry, como le había aconsejado Ginny, evitando en su mayoría los temas escabrosos para él, salvándolo de simpatizantes y antifans. Harry podía ser bueno con las varitas y duelos, pero ella lo era con los conocimientos y palabras.

—No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad?

—Sólo porque tú estás junto a mi y sabes llevar mejor que yo las conversaciones del Ministerio —dijo besando su mejilla, logrando que ella sonriera.

—Te he dicho lo atractivo que estás en tu traje de auror.

—Puedo dejar que me lo quites cuando lleguemos a casa —susurró a su oído—, porque yo me estoy muriendo por quitarte ese conjunto.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo un calorcito recorrerle el cuerpo. Él no debería estar haciéndole aquellas sugerencias sexuales en ese lugar y más cuando aún no podían retirarse.

Ladeó su rostro para mirarlo, observó aquel brillo pícaro en sus ojos verdes tras sus lentes y esa sonrisa de niño bueno que podía llegar a enloquecerla. Estaba por responder cuando el ruido del alboroto llegó hasta ellos.

—Pero, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Hermione, una "v" apareció en su ceño.

—No lo sé.

—Jefe Potter, hay una situación que requiere de su presencia —comentó Bradley al llegar junto a él.'

—Iré contigo —comentó Hermione y Harry no tuvo tiempo para negarse cuando ella ya se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la multitud.

—¿De qué se trata?

Ronald se unió a ellos, luciendo una mueca en su rostro pecoso. Bradley dejó que él les explicara el problema. —Al parecer se trata de los Malfoy, algunas personas no están de acuerdo en que estén aquí.

Harry le sentó mal escuchar aquello, pero no le sorprendía que ocurriera, después de todo muchos aún no dejaban atrás los estragos de la guerra y buscaban con quién desquitar sus dolores y rencores.

—No lo puedo creer —exclamó Hermione—, no es la forma ni el lugar, están arruinando el propósito del evento.

 **º*º*º***

Ginny estaba bebiendo una copa para refrescarse cuando aquello comenzó. Su madre pasó a su lado junto con otras mujeres que pertenecían a la Asociación Caritativa.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento y tenía razón para tenerlo, se movió entre las personas observando a Draco y su madre en el centro, el corazón se le hundió y el pánico la cubrió.

—Me siento avergonzado de que algo como esto siga ocurriendo, soy el Ministro, pero no por eso me mantengo alejado de sus penas y quejas. Sé que muchos de ustedes no están de acuerdo en la liberación de ciertos magos, pero esta no es la misma sociedad que antes, no voy a permitir que el racismo, la discriminación y el ataque persevere de nuevo —dijo firme, mirando a los ojos a cada uno de los que tenía su varita aún desenfundada.

—Entiendo lo que dice, pero al menos debería existir un poco de respeto… ese joven no debería estar aquí —comentó Elliot bajando su varita, pero su postura seguía siendo la misma.

—Ni siquiera debería estar fuera de Azkaban, eso evitaría este tipo de sucesos desagradables —declaró Rick furibundo.

Más reclamos llegaron y el Ministro levantó sus manos pidiendo calma, para ese momento Harry, Ron, Bradley ya habían llegado, quedándose a su alrededor.

—Draco Malfoy fue un mortifago conocido que cubrió su condena acorde a sus delitos. Sé que para muchos de ustedes eso no es suficiente, pero no pretendan que un chico de 17 años que estuvo en la difícil situación de estar entre la espada y la pared, pague por todos los crímenes de un grupo.

—¡Que fácil decirlo así!

—Él apoyó nuestro bando espero no lo olviden.

—Soy testigo de eso —comentó Ginny alzando su voz—. Draco Malfoy no sólo fue un mortifago en el pasado ni lo es ahora. Merece una segunda oportunidad.

Draco se había mantenido receloso como un animal, su madre a su lado se mantenía serena siguiendo la escena de cerca, alerta por cualquier cosa. Ninguno de los dos se imaginó que el mismísimo Ministro intercediera por ellos, pero estaba ocurriendo y eso les proporcionó un poco de paz.

El discurso de Kingsley tocó a Draco profundamente y sólo deseaba que aquello terminara para poderse ir de una buena vez. Sabía que su novia —porque aún lo era—, estaba presenciando todo ese desastre y no lo hacia sentir orgulloso, de esto estaba hablando cuando le había advertido que estar con él no iba a ser sencillo. Probablemente si hubiesen destapado su relación, esto aún hubiese ocurrido y en mayor magnitud… lo que hacia que él se arrepintiera aún más de su pelea.

Y cuando menos lo esperó Ginny apareció como una luz en la oscuridad, hablando con tanta seguridad, imponiéndose al grupo, mostrándole su apoyo de la forma que siempre deseó y experimentarlo lo agitó emocionalmente.

—Deberían avergonzarse, han olvidado el verdadero motivo por el que estamos aquí y que de su éxito depende la vida de muchas personas que nos necesitan como una sociedad unida —comunicó Molly Weasley, mirando con reprobación al grupo.

—Por favor, vamos a tranquilizarnos.

—Es cierto, sigamos con el evento. Atenderé sus quejas en mi oficina, pero no esta noche —dijo el Ministro observando al grupo, principalmente a Elliot, Rick y Madeleine.

—Una vez más cerraran los ojos a este asunto —profirió Rick enfadado—. Llegará el momento en que no podrás huir Malfoy.

—Jefe Potter, escolte al señor Mcneill al otro lado del salón.

—Puedo irme solo —escupió cuando Harry se acercó a él.

Kingsley carraspeó y se giró hacia Narcissa y Draco. —Lamento esta situación, sé que no es fácil para ustedes en este nuevo orden establecido, pero tampoco lo es para el resto.

—No olvidaré lo que hizo esta noche por nosotros —comentó Narcissa con un leve asentimiento.

Ginevra sintió un profundo alivió al ver que las personas se retiraban, volviendo a sus asuntos. Dio un par de pasos hacia los Malfoy cuando fue detenida por Hermione.

—Se prudente —aconsejó imaginándose por lo que estaba pasando y lo que seguramente quería hacer.

—Él la necesita —comentó Luna, apareciendo a su lado, yendo en contra de su amiga.

—Sólo digo que no aquí, por hoy este evento ya tuvo suficientes escándalos.

Ginny miró a una y otra sintiéndose desesperada, pero esto no se trataba de ellas, tomó la decisión de seguir lo que su corazón le dictaba y fue tras Draco.

 ***º*º*º**

Escoltó a su madre a la salida, quedarse sólo haría que la tensión se mantuviera y la verdad es que él ya había tenido suficiente. Habían salido más o menos bien librados de esto, pero podían no volver a correr la misma suerte.

Sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas con Ginny, y agradecerle por lo que había hecho, pero necesitaba recuperar el control sobre si antes de hacerlo y sin embargo algo se había quedado fuera de sus apresurados planes y era que no contaba con lo que ella quería…

—Malfoy.

Narcissa alcanzó a ver la silueta de la hija de los Weasley en el momento en que entraba en el vehículo. Draco cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta, sintiendo su corazón correr desbocado dentro de su cuerpo. Curvó sus cejas mirándola descolocado, sintiéndose torpe ante su presencia.

—Cierto, no hay momento perfecto y sé que hay muchas cosas que se escapan de nuestras manos… pero sólo quiero estar contigo —confesó con los sentimientos desbordándose de su interior.

Por todos los duendes se moría por besarlo y mostrarle que estaba ahí para él, que lo suyo era seguro, porque ella iba a ser la piedra a la que él que podía aferrase.

Las defensas de Draco cayeron junto con sus negaciones y lógica; una oleada de emociones lo atravesó. ¡Que importaba lo demás si ella estaba ahí!

Restó la distancia entre ellos y Ginny saltó prácticamente a sus brazos, sus bocas se abrazaron con tal intensidad que los hizo olvidar dónde comenzaba uno y dónde el otro. El mundo y sus malditos problemas no cabían aquí…

Él nunca había sido de muestras publicas de afecto y tal vez era el peor momento, pero estaba hecho.

—Acabas de echar por tierra el sentido común, pensé que no querías darlo a conocer aquí —mencionó con sus respiraciones entrecortadas chocando entre sí.

—Al diablo eso…—musitó colocando su mano en la mejilla pálida de él.

Malfoy sonrió contra sus labios.

 ***º*º*º**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	10. Reacciones

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

" _Hay un momento en la vida en que te abrazas a alguien y crees. Y lo demás no importa. Ni el tiempo, ni las razones, ni todos los porqués juntos. Sólo el abrazo y creer." –_ _ **MindofBrando.**_

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Reacciones.**_

Al día siguiente los encabezados de los periódicos y revistas habían sido todos descabellados, ninguno había dejado fuera lo que había pasado durante el evento del Ministerio.

Narcissa Malfoy cogió el que tenía la noticia que había tomado por sorpresa a todo el mundo mágico. La foto no era muy clara, pero se podía ver las siluetas de dos personas besándose, de no ser porque había estado ahí, en primer lugar, creería que no era más que una injuria de las muchas que les decían.

 _Draco Malfoy después de protagonizar una discusión con otros magos honorables de nuestra comunidad, es visto besando a la popular jugadora de Quidditch, Ginevra Weasley._

Y no terminaba ahí.

 _¿Acaso el ex mortifago y ex prisionero de Azkaban, utilizó un filtro de amor para atrapar a nuestra dulce cazadora?_

Tomó todo aquel papel y en un instante se consumió frente a sus ojos, que pena que no pasara lo mismo con ese penoso asunto.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Draco entró en el coche con un semblante que hablaba por si solo y aunque no llevaba una sonrisa descarada, seguía siendo todo un golpe bajo para Cissa._

 _Carraspeó con incomodad y una molestia fría que no podía esconder. —Esto es algo de lo que yo debería haber esto enterada, ¿no te parece?_

— _Hablemos en la mansión._

 _Narcissa apretó su boca en una línea tensa, pero asintió finalmente convencida de que era lo mejor. El silenció fue denso y aún más irritable que la misma situación. Sentía un sabor terriblemente desagradable en su paladar y su estómago estaba hecho un completo nudo.._

 _Ni en sus más excéntricas suposiciones vio venir esto._

 _¡Era impensable! ¡Ilógico!_

 _La cabeza le dio una punzada horrible, justo ahora lo que deseaba era moverse, no quedarse ahí sentada, impasible._

 _Para cuando llegaron a Malfoy Manor, no lo soportaba más. Salió del vehículo apenas la puerta se abrió, dejando que el aire frío la golpeara._

— _Tráiganme una poción para el dolor —dijo al elfo que los recibió, se quitó el abrigó dejándolo en la primera estancia antes de entrar a la sala._

 _Draco con cada paso que daba sentía que el corazón le dejaría de latir o que no ganaría la batalla contra los nervios. Su madre estaba haciendo aquello extremadamente largo, la expectación terminaría matándolo._

— _Madre._

 _Ella levantó su mano enguanta. —No, sin que tome la poción._

 _El elfo apareció minutos después con una bandeja dónde se encontraba la poción y un vaso de agua._

 _Cissa los bebió y apenas sintió los efectos en ella, estuvo lista para tener esa charla. Su mirada helada se posó en su hijo, se mostraba calmado, pero lo conocía bien y no era más que una pantalla._

— _¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? —Fue la única pregunta que surgió de sus labios._

 _Draco había esperado una explosión de preguntas o quejas, pero esta serenidad no la había visto venir. —No lo busque o al menos no en un inicio._

— _¿Cuándo fue eso?_

— _Durante séptimo año._

 _El rostro de su madre fue un poema, podía ver cómo su mente se deshacía en encontrar indicios de ese mal amor._

— _Cuando ayudaste a ese ejercito de chiquillos…_

— _No estaría libre si no lo hubiese hecho._

— _La hija de los Weasley era una de las líderes, trataste demasiado con ella…_

— _Es más que eso —aclaró._

— _No lo entiendo —exclamó franca—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo lo permitiste? ¿Tuviste una relación… con ella?_

 _Draco frunció su ceño y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos. —No, porque tenía toda esa mierda en la cabeza, todos esos prejuicios, el peso de intentar salvarnos, el saber que podía matarlos ese desquiciado monstruo… no hubo tiempo para eso, no estaba listo, no lo entendía como lo hago ahora, después de pensarlo esos años en Azkaban decidí que si tenía una posibilidad de estar con ella, la tomaría… y aceptó._

— _¡Es una Weasley, Draco!_

— _Es más que eso, yo no soy sólo un Malfoy._

— _¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo que esto significa? ¡No es posible!_

— _¿En base a qué no es posible? ¿A generaciones de enemistad? ¿A estados de sangre? ¿No fue eso lo que nos trajo a este punto? ¿No es por eso que nos odian?_

 _Narcissa lo vio con desesperación. —No esta a tu altura, provienen de círculos sociales distintos…_

— _Madre, eso no me detendrá y francamente estás más asustada que yo, pero no tienes porqué… el mundo cambio y tenemos que adaptarnos, no podemos seguir viviendo con lo que nos hizo daño._

— _¡Draco, no serás aceptado, no funcionará!_

— _No te estoy pidiendo que la aceptes, sólo que respetes mi decisión._

— _Una decisión que nos afectara a todos, pero sobre todo a ti, no quiero esto para ti._

— _«…no quiero que te sientas solo nunca más.» ¿No es eso lo que dijiste cuando salí de Azkaban?_

— _No confundas eso con esto._

— _Esto no es fácil para mi._

— _Tus acciones lo contradicen —dijo recelosa._

— _Madre, no estoy pidiendo permiso, sé que será difícil de asimilar, pero no cambiaré de opinión._

— _¿Estás dejando de lado tu familia?_

— _Estoy dejando de lado lo que sea vuelto demasiado difícil para vivir y no me refiero a ustedes, sino los prejuicios y las ideas erróneas. Lo que nos hizo daño y a los demás también, porque realmente no éramos inocentes, madre._

 _Se acercó a ella y besó su frente._

 _No tenía más que decir._

 ***º*º*º**

Esta situación era peor de lo que se había imaginado, nuevamente estaban en el ojo del huracán. El mundo no estaba tomando bien aquel romance, era todo lo contrario, lo estaban culpando a él de seducir con propósitos deshonestos a Ginevra Weasley.

Y esto era sólo el inicio.

Se sentó en el sillón, no había descansado casi nada y no era para menos.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginevra llegó a primera hora a la Madriguera, no podía retrasar más la noticia, no después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y estaba segura que podría haberse colado a los medios.

—Ginny, no te esperábamos —comentó su madre al verla entrar.

—Lo sé, pero quise venir —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Estaba nerviosa, pero buscaba actuar con la mayor normalidad posible.

—Siempre es bueno tenerte aquí.

—A mi me gusta estar aquí —repuso con una sonrisa—, ¿y papá?

—Esta por bajar, ¿quieres acomodar la mesa?

—Sí —Tomó su varita y los platos fueron acomodándose—, sólo pondré tres lugares, ¿está bien?

—Sí, Ron ya salió a trabajar.

 _«Es mejor así.»_

Amaba a sus hermanos, pero sus reacciones seguramente serían demasiado para manear de un solo tajo.

—¡Que sorpresa, cariño!

—Papá —murmuró dándole un gran abrazo.

—Extraño los días en que la mesa estaba llena, pero todos se han ido, volaron del hogar.

—Lo sé, también extraño eso —exhaló tomando su mano con cariño.

—Pero es bueno verlos realizarse y tener tiempo para estar sólo con tu madre…

—Papá… —No pudo evitar sonreír, sus padres eran una muestra de que el amor podía existir por más que un tiempo.

—Bien, no comentaré más, ¿no ha llegado el periódico?

—No aún —contestó Molly, sirviendo los huevos—. Deseo leer sobre lo que dicen de la recaudación.

—Seguro comentaran el incidente de los Malfoy, pero espero que se destaque el esfuerzo hecho y los logros.

—Al final salió bien —comentó Ginny tratando de animar a su madre.

—¡Por el pelo de un unicornio! —manifestó Molly enfurruñada.

—Es verdad —reconoció Arthur—, esa familia debería tener más cuidado, no siempre el Ministro podrá ayudarlos. Es lamentable que la situación haya tomado esta magnitud. Lucius perdiendo la mente y recluido en aquella Clínica y su hijo convertido en un ex presidiario. ¿Alguna vez lo imaginaron? —preguntó tomando su taza humeante.

—Son parte de nuestra sociedad y deberían tener una segunda oportunidad —comentó Ginny tanteando el terreno.

—Es cierto, pero no es fácil dejar atrás las viejas costumbres —habló Arthur con ceño fruncido.

El ave con el periódico entró por la ventana, dándoles la oportunidad de dejar atrás ese tema.

—Ya era hora —comentó acomodándose sus lentes.

Ginny se apresuró a tomarlo. —Hay algo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes.

—Te escuchamos, pero ¿puedes darme el periódico?

—Intuyo que no es sobre Quidditch —murmuró su madre, antes de abrir ampliamente los ojos imaginándose de qué se trataba—. ¿Es sobre el chico con el que sales?

—Es posible que venga una nota en el periódico.

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué clase de nota? —interrogó su padre con tono celoso.

Ella inhaló hasta que sus pulmones estuvieron llenos, juntando el valor que justo en ese momento se le escapaba de entre las manos como arena. —Yo… ¿cómo empezar? —pausó— Sé que no será fácil de asimilar, pero espero que me apoyen.

—Ginny, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos.

—Lo sé, mamá.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo? —preguntó su padre comenzando a sentir un malestar.

—Supongo que el inicio siempre es la mejor forma —murmuró y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesa mientras su mente volaba al pasado—. Durante el año que los Carrow dirigían el colegio, ustedes saben que me juntaba con el resto de los chicos del Ejercito de Dumbledore y… Malfoy fue uno de los informantes que teníamos. Él me salvó y ayudó más veces de las que me gustaría revelar. No se cómo ocurrió…

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirnos?

—Ginny… ¿acaso…?

—Esperen, déjenme terminar —pidió encarecidamente—. Comencé a desarrollar sentimientos que nunca pensé y de los cuáles no podía hablarle a nadie, porque sabía lo que significaba y el caos que traerían consigo. No lo pude ayudar como desee cuando fue condenado y tampoco logre dejar atrás lo que sentía. Cuando él salió, yo…

—Ginny —pronunció su padre con una severidad que nunca había visto dirigida hacia ella. Se encogió un poco angustiada, pero no bajó la mirada.

—Tengo una relación con él —dijo finalmente.

Y el peso de la confesión cayó sobre sus padres. Arthur se quedó impávido incapaz de asimilarlo. Molly jadeó y se llevó una mano a su pecho, mirando a su hija con el rostro descompuesto por la impresión.

—Sólo quiero que me den un voto de confianza, que puedan ver más allá del pasado, los prejuicios y el orgullo —añadió apresurada y preocupada por su mutismo.

Arthur se levantó de la mesa y la dureza que lo acompañaba caló profundamente a Ginny. —Esa relación es un error —declaró con su magia sacudiendo el lugar.

—Papá… por favor.

El hombre abandonó la habitación ante la mirada impotente de Ginny, se levantó intentando seguirlo, pero en el último momento se detuvo. Se giró esperanzada en que su madre al menos la apoyara, pero sólo notó duda y recelo.

—Mamá…los necesito de mi lado, no sean parte de los que están en mi contra, no en esto. En verdad se lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Molly compungida—. ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?!

—Lo quiero —susurró sincera.

Molly cerró sus ojos como si le doliera escuchar eso. —Ginny.

—Mamá, denle una oportunidad, apóyame… por favor —pidió tomando sus manos desesperada.

—No… no sé, es tan inesperado.

—Por favor.

Le dio un abrazo a su madre y se fue con la tristeza bordeando sus ojos. Sabía que sería difícil, pero vivirlo era otra cosa.

 ***º*º*º**

Horas más tarde estaba sentada en su cama en bata, el reloj avanzaba y ella aún no estaba lista para el evento de Draco.

Había estado pensando una y otra vez en esa plática con sus padres. Sus hermanos después de conocer la noticia estaban hechos unas furias y hablar con ellos en ese estado, no había sido bueno. Se sentía más apachurrada que nunca.

—Todo, mejorará —manifestó Luna optimista.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando comprueben que no pueden separarlos y que en verdad eres feliz.

—Eso me parece tan lejano, creo que moriré a base de maldiciones antes de que eso ocurra —resopló recostándose mirando el techo con el peso de su pena agobiándola.

—¡Vamos anímate! ¡Él necesita de tu apoyo!

—¿Lo crees?

Luna descolgó un vestido color blanco debajo de las rodillas, línea A, escote en forma de corazón—. Sólo ponte esto.

—Gracias, ¿qué haría sin ti? —murmuró cariñosa, abrazándola.

—Estar perdida, pero no es el caso ahora.

Ginny sonrió por primera vez desde la mañana. —Ni siquiera sé cómo le fue con su madre.

—Estará bien como tú, él es el más decidido en esto… no lo veo cambiando de opinión.

—¿Crees qué le guste? —preguntó refiriéndose al vestido.

—Le gustas tú, ¿no? A pesar de todo eso y él te gusta aún con su pasado. Iras y mostraran que están juntos… eso es lo que importa —declaró Luna sonriéndole.

Ginny suspiró y supo que su amiga tenía razón.

—Deja ya de pensar y mejor arréglate —indicó señalándole la hora.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco vio una vez más su reloj, al parecer Weasley no iba a aparecer. Botó el aire que contenían sus pulmones, estaba realmente inquieto. Había pensado que ella llegaría antes para hablar, pero no había sido así.

El lugar se había llenado más de lo que había imaginado y ahora incluso más reporteros habían aparecido, buscando la noticia sobre el "romance prohibido".

—Las cosas están saliendo bien, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Nada, madre —dijo volviendo a colocarse su máscara de indiferencia.

—¿Es por Weasley? Tal vez tomó la decisión de no asistir.

—Madre, ya he dicho mi postura… no necesito de intrigas.

—Es apenas un comentario —repuso con desapego, miró por la tienda observando a unos viejos conocidos y un brillo de interés velo sus ojos—. Ven, acompáñame, aún no has saludado a los Greengrass.

—Lo haré después.

—Ahora estás libre, sólo será un momento… después te dejare seguir esperando —comunicó y posó su mano en el brazo de su hijo, guiándolo hacia donde se encontraba la familia. Draco de inmediato reconoció a su antigua compañera de curso, Daphne no había cambiado casi nada, sus ojos se posaron en la chica a su lado, Astoria.

Siempre le había parecido un nombre bastante peculiar para una mujer, porque eso era lo que ella era ahora, se podía notar en cada parte de su figura delicada. Era aún más hermosa que antes, pero a pesar del tiempo, no iba a poder dejar de verla como la chica que odiaba hacer los mandados de los Carrow.

—Espero no interrumpirlos, sólo deseábamos saludarlos.

—También estábamos esperando el momento para acercarnos —dijo Helen, madre de las dos chicas.

Christoph estudió a Draco con su mirada. —Te pareces a tu padre, es una pena lo que les sucedió.

—Y que estén envueltos ahora en tan penosas habladurías.

Draco acostumbrado ya a ese tipo de comentarios, sólo dejó que su mejor sonrisa apareciera cubriendo todo. El juego de las apariencias, de eso se trataba siempre que estaban con las antiguas y poderosas familias del mundo mágico.

—Agradezco su preocupación.

—Es una pena que la sociedad no olvide tan fácil —opinó prejuiciosa Helen—, pero al menos ahora estás libre.

—Es bueno verte —añadió Daphne en un intento por ayudarlo.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Es interesante que hayas montado este negocio —reconoció Astoria, mirando con gran apreciación el lugar.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi hija, tu padre y abuelo tenían un buen sentido para los negocios, es bueno saber que has heredado eso —agregó Christoph, señalándolo con el puro que se encontraba fumando—. Me gustaría que pasaras por mi casa, tengo unas propuestas que te podrían interesar.

—Ahí estaré —respondió cortés, aunque lo único que deseaba era ya terminar con esa conversación.

—Pronto celebraremos el compromiso de Daphne —anunció Helen con orgullo—, les haremos llegar la invitación.

—Aún faltan unas semanas —explicó con las mejillas coloradas y una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Es una gran noticia, ¿con quién te comprometerás? —preguntó Cissa con una sonrisa.

—*Kevin Bletchley.

—Felicidades —dijo Draco escueto. Recordaba haber jugado con él en el colegio, no era un tipo que resaltara mucho, pero pertenecía a su círculo y era heredero de una buena fortuna. La unión de sus familias sería bien vista y les traería grandes beneficios a ambas.

—¿Por qué no le das un recorrido a Astoria? —sugirió Narcissa con una sonrisa modesta pero que él interpretó bastante bien. Su madre una vez más estaba jugando a la titiritera. Apretó su boca y la miró dándole un silencioso mensaje.

—No es necesario —musitó apenada.

—Si quieres puedo hacerlo —dijo cortés, tomando la opción que tenía para zafarse ya de esa conversación.

—Gracias.

Narcissa se movió gustosa, dejando que la joven ocupara su lugar al lado de su hijo. Ambos se excusaron y Draco la guio por la parte este de la tienda.

—Siento que tengas que hacer esto.

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

—Mis padres pueden ser agobiantes a veces con los asuntos de política y la sociedad, pero lo que más me apena son sus insinuaciones para hacer que nos tratemos.

—No te preocupes por eso —murmuró restándole importancia.

Astoria sonrió suavemente, agradecida por su comprensión. —Draco quiero que sepas que no creo todo lo que están diciendo de ti en los periódicos y revistas.

—¿Y por qué no lo crees? —inquirió intrigado.

—No eres tan malo.

—"No tan malo" —repitió con un tono burlón—, tal vez estas equivocada.

—Soy buena juzgando a las personas.

Él movió su cabeza mientras una mueca maliciosa aparecía en su cara. —¿No has mencionado la nueva noticia de hoy?

Astoria contuvo su aliento y ladeó su rostro. —Para ser franca, no sabía qué pensar de eso.

—Lo sabes.

—No he olvidado la forma en que te comportabas con ella.

—Entonces… sabrás que es verdad.

Ella se detuvo en seco y Draco enarcó su ceja dejando de caminar. Estaban un poco alejados de la multitud, pero aún así estaban a la vista de todos.

—¿Es… cierto? ¿La amas? —Se atrevió a preguntar a pesar de sentir que su corazón se estrujaba.

—¡Draco! —La voz de Pansy llegó a los oídos de ambos, no tardaron en ver como se acercaba a ellos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para verse desesperada por llegar.

Pansy prácticamente se colgó del cuello de Draco, abrazándolo con demasiado entusiasmo para ser Slytherin, pero sus actos tenían justificación, se moría de celos a pesar que él ya la había rechazado cuando había estado la primera vez en la tienda.

 ***º*º*º**

Luna miraba con diversión a su amiga, pocas veces la había visto así con tantos nervios. —Sólo entremos —repitió por cuarta vez.

—Mira a todas esas personas y reporteros, ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

—Venimos porque él te invito y eres su novia.

—Lo sé, pero creo que mejor le enviare una lechuza —dijo dándose la vuelta—. Vamos a otro lugar.

—No, venimos a este evento —expuso seria—. No seas gallina, tienes el amuleto que te di… te dará suerte.

Ginny observó el pequeño trozo de cuarzo rosado que sostenía en su mano, estaba un poco húmedo a estás alturas.

—Bien, lo haré.

—Además quede de venir… tengo una conversación con Theodore pendiente.

—¿Nott? ¿Está pasando algo que no sepa?

Luna le sonrió con misterio y la tomó del brazo ayudándole a dar ese paso que tanto le estaba costando.

Los reporteros se arremolinaron alrededor de Ginny esperando sacarle alguna respuesta, pero ella se mantuvo con los labios sellados, abriéndose paso con ayuda de Luna. Finalmente la seguridad las alcanzó encargándose de esos carroñeros.

Ginny algo despeinada y maltratada entregó la invitación en la puerta a un elfo. Apenas se internaron en el lugar se dio cuenta que no había realmente nadie fijándose en su aparición, todos parecían ocupados en sus propias conversaciones y eso le brindaba calma aunque sus sentidos se mantenían alerta, no se podía estar de forma descuidada en un nido de serpientes.

Luna tomó una copa y le entregó otra a Ginny, la cual ya se había dado a la tarea de buscar al hurón, no tardó en localizarlo al otro extremo del lugar en compañía de Astoria Grengrass y con la vaca de Pansy Parkinson pegada a él como si tuviera todos los derechos, ¡lo cual no era así! Su nerviosismo y preocupación que encogían su estómago se esfumaron dando lugar a una súbita oleada de enojo que la hizo ver todo rojo.

—Te ves tan graciosa —comentó Luna, notando lo enrojecidas que estaban sus orejas, sólo le faltaba que escapara humo de ellas.

—Sólo vamonos. —Tomó de un solo trago el contenido de su copa y la depositó en una bandeja, girándose hacia la puerta. No estaban más en Hogwarts, pero esa escena le recordaba muy claramente como eran esos tiempos y al parecer algunas cosas no cambiaban.

—Espera. —Luna apenas pudo probar su champagne, cuando tuvo que abandonarla para seguir a su amiga.

—Señoritas, ¿tan rápido se van? —exclamó Blaise abordándolas con una gran sonrisa de comercial.

—Apártate —rumió entre dientes.

—Escucha, toda la atención comenzará a estar en ustedes, no puedes irte ahora. Draco lo último que necesita es que esto se vuelva una comidilla para estás personas y que esto llegue a los periódicos. El evento necesita salir bien, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Recuerda que ahora todo se destapo y sólo queda darle la cara —agregó Theodore uniéndose a la conversación—. El que estés celosa es francamente absurdo.

Ginny abrió su boca molesta, sus ojos se tornaron amenazadores. En su mano el cuarzo se marcó hasta el punto en que fue doloroso, atrayendo su atención. En ese minuto tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas a la vez —arrancar a Draco de los brazos de la Cara de perro, salir de ahí sin importar que se desatara un tornado y definitivamente lanzarse un par de mocomurciélagos a esos dos impertinentes Slytherins—, pero tenía que dejar que la razón gobernaran en su cabeza.

—Esta bien, no nos iremos —respondió apuñalándolos con su mirada.

—Bien, ahora por qué no nos relajamos todos —sugirió Blaise—, pasen por este lado, deben probar los bocadillos…

Theodore se tocó la sien, sobándosela un poco. —Si hubiesen sido más cuidadosos, no estarían pasando por esto de forma tan descuidada.

—Todo estará bien —mencionó Luna, sonriéndole.

—Eso quisiera creer —respondió observando a la chica con tan peculiar vestido de plumas. En verdad era extraña, pero interesante.

 _«¿Qué estoy pensando?»._ Sacudió su cabeza y se obligó a caminar, tal vez el champagne se le había subido.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco apenas y había respondido al gesto de su amiga, trató de ser lo más educado al alejarla. Alzó su mirada topándose con la pelirroja, ¡ella había asistido! y… estaba hecha una furia.

—No puedo creer que no hayas ido a visitarme en todo este tiempo —chilló Pansy, ignorando olímpicamente a la chica que estaba a su lado.

—He estado muy ocupado —Se justifico siguiendo todo lo que ocurría con la pelirroja—. Seguro recuerdas a Astoria.

—Nos hemos saludado antes —dijo con un peligroso tono.

—Sí.

—Debo seguir atendiendo a los invitados, espero reunirme con ustedes después. Sigan disfrutando de la velada —dijo antes de alejarse de ellas. En el camino para encontrarse con Ginny apenas se detuvo a intercambiar unas palabras con otras personas, pero en breve estuvo en la mesa de bocadillos.

—¡Mira quién llega, el dueño del lugar! —celebró Blaise. Ginny en cambio lo taladró con su mirada de inmediato.

—Acompáñame —pidió Draco, tomándola de la muñeca.

—Es mejor que se queden aquí por ahora —sugirió Theodore, observando su alrededor notando todos los ojos que estaban puestos en ellos.

—Hazle caso —respondió dura.

—No importa lo que piensen —aseveró firme—, vamos.

La sorpresa se expandió por las facciones del rostro pecoso llegando hasta sus ojos y su boca se entrevió. Pensaba que no había escuchado bien, pero al ver la cara de los dos Slytherins y la sonrisa grande de Luna se dio cuenta que sí lo había hecho.

¡Merlín! Podía sentir su corazón resonando en sus oídos y Draco parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia.

Se obligó a recuperarse y mantener una expresión serena. —Él tiene razón, estoy aquí por la inauguración.

Malfoy la miró largamente, no estaba de acuerdo. —Debemos hablar más tarde.

—Lo haremos.

Ginevra quiso poder agregar algo más, pero no le pareció el momento, demasiadas personas al pendiente de sus actos.

—Bien, bien… acabemos con esto, un brindis por la tienda —propuso Blaise con tan buen ánimo que parecía no importarle nada lo que se estaba desenvolviendo a su alrededor—. Ahora ya saben dónde comprar las pociones que necesiten.

—Es un proyecto interesante, podría hacer un artículo de ella para _El Quisquilloso_.

Aquel comentario le dio un giro al ambiente que se vivía. Las miradas cayeron de inmediato en la rubia que sonreía confiada de su brillante idea.

—Podría venir un día que estén preparando las pociones, tomaría unas fotos…

—Luna, no creo que sea el momento —mencionó Ginny, buscando disuadirla.

—Hazlo —aceptó Draco, era la única que no tendría prejuicios al hablar de su tienda. Tal vez el artículo sería una mezcla de locuras, pero la gente lo leería para bien o para mal.

Theo y Blaise lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados. Ginevra parpadeó incrédula, mientras Luna sonreía aún más.

—La tienda necesitaba publicidad.

—Eso es cierto —aceptó Theo, comenzando a creer que aquello no era tan descabellado. Después de todo necesitaba clientes y para ese momento la mayoría sabía que el dueño era Draco Malfoy, lo cual no le daba buena fama, pero si Luna Lovegood escribía del lugar —aunque fueras cosas extrañas— sería bueno. La gente vería que Lovegood pudo seguir relacionándose con los Malfoy, a pesar de haber estado cautiva en su sótano y eso les daría otra perspectiva sobre los ex presos que fueron marcados por Lord Voldemort.

—Te buscare después para ponernos de acuerdo —enunció Luna con un aplauso de triunfo.

—Mándame una lechuza antes para estar aquí.

—¿No atenderás el lugar? —inquirió Ginevra, frunciendo su ceño.

—No, contrate a personal capacitado para hacerlo, yo me encargare de la elaboración de las pociones, pero debo estar al pendiente de otros negocios… sin mi padre la responsabilidad es mía —explicó sin querer hondar más en eso.

A Ginny no le pasó desapercibida la manera en que sus ojos perdieron emoción al hablar de Lucius Malfoy. En ese momento deseó poder abrazarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, volverían a levantar el caos, así que se conformó con dejar que sus dedos se rozaran de la forma más discreta posible.

Draco ladeó su cara hacia ella, dándole una mirada cargada de palabras que estaba deseando poder susurrarle mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

—Les daré un tour por los estantes de pociones —ofreció Theodore, después de carraspear, tratando de que esos dos salieran de su nube de ensueño.

Malfoy captó perfectamente el mensaje, «vuelve con las otras personas antes que esto se salga de control».

—Yo los acompañare —profirió Blaise resulto—, no todos los días se esta tan cerca de la jugadora estrella de Las Arpías.

—No soy la jugadora estrella —aclaró Ginny, separándose ligeramente de Draco, porque si no lo hacia, se lanzaría a besarlo sin intención de soltarlo por el resto de la noche.

—Detalles mínimos.

—Cuando esto termine, quédate —interrumpió Draco. No le estaba preguntando, la estaba poniendo al tanto de lo que harían.

Ginny curvó sus cejas. —Vine con Luna.

—Yo puedo irme por la chimenea, ¿está conectada a la red flu? —preguntó sin problemas.

—Sí, lo ésta —confirmó Draco, agradeciendo la ayuda.

—Pero Luna, vinimos juntas y…

—No te hagas líos, sabes lo que pienso… creo que los nargles te quieren confundir —mencionó sonando muy seria—. Usa tu cuarzo —añadió en un susurró, como si se tratara de una confidencia.

Draco nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a las cosas que decía Luna, pero al menos no tenía la expresión de sus amigos, parecía que se encontraban frente a un extraterrestre y no entendieran su idioma.

—Esta resulto, te buscare después.

Se alejó del extraño grupo que formaban, para dirigirse al mostrador, quería ver cómo iban las ventas, esperaba que al menos hubiera tenido un par. A todos los asistentes se les estaba dando una bolsa con un pequeño estuche con unos frascos de pociones para que pudieran probarlas.

No había llegado ni a la mitad del camino cuando Pansy ya estaba abordándolo y no parecía estar dispuesta a despegársele esta vez.

—¿Qué hacen aquí la pobretona y la lunática? ¿Acaso es verdad que estás con esa paria? —repuso celosa.

Draco tensó su mandíbula en un gesto de severidad. —Compórtate.

—No me vengas con eso, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—No es obvio.

Ella jadeó horrorizada. —¡Estás con ella!

—Pansy, eres mi amiga, pero espero no se te ocurra hacer un escandalo aquí, porque me conoces y no lo tolerare.

—¡Te ha dado un filtro! ¡El Draco que conocía jamás hubiese aceptado estar con alguien de su clase! ¡Es… es una pobretona!

Malfoy exasperado, notando como estaban atrayendo la atención, la tomó del codo alejándola. —Sólo lo diré una vez, te aprecio Pansy, pero no voy a tolerar que quieras venir a decirme con quién puedo o no estar y si valoras nuestra amistad estarás en paz, ya hablaremos tú y yo después.

La piel alrededor de los ojos de Pansy se tensó cuando sus ojos se achicaron con enojo y su barbilla tembló en un esfuerzo por contener el llanto.

—Te desconozco, ¡te odio! —Alzó su rostro con indignación y con aire arrogante se alejó de él.

La vio alejarse con los nervios al borde, tomó una bocanada de aire haciendo acopió de la paciencia que le restaba y siguió su camino, ya hablaría con ella, pero ahora sería completamente inútil.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny había pensado que estar con Nott y Zabinni iba a ser un martirio, pero habían resultado ser agradables. No se estaban volviendo los grandes amigos, ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos la estaban pasando bien, algo que no hubiese creído que fuera posible estando entre tanta serpiente. Además se habían encargado de los reporteros que se les habían acercado, sin duda se les daba bien las respuestas cortas y las miradas intimidantes.

—¿Quieres una copa más? —preguntó Blaise, tomando una más de la bandeja para él.

—No, estoy llena al tope —dijo colocando su mano sobre su abdomen—. Además si tomo más estaría peligrosamente cerca de comenzar a alegrar esta reunión.

—Me gustaría ver eso. —Rio mirándola con total descaro. No podía evitar envidiar a Draco, su amigo había conseguido lo que él en el colegio había deseado y no había logrado. Sin duda ahora se recriminaba el no haber intentado acercársele con otra actitud, más después de tener una probadita de lo que era convivir de esa manera relajada con ella.

Ginny soltó una risa suave. —No lo creo.

—Las personas están comenzando a retirarse —anunció Theodore, se levantó de la silla estirándose un poco. No es que la hubiese pasado mal con ellos, pero comenzaba a creer que si seguía conversando con Luna y bebiendo tranquilamente champagne, terminaría por darle un poco de crédito a esas extrañas criaturas de las que hablaba.

—Yo también debería irme ya —anunció Luna con un pequeño bostezo.

—Pero…

—Hablamos mañana —cortó, sabiendo que su amiga querría alargar su estancia.

—Te acompañare hasta la chimenea. —Se ofreció Theo, como el buen caballero ingles que era.

—Claro.

Las dos amigas intercambiaron un par de palabras lejos de los oídos de los dos Slytherin y compartieron un corto abrazo antes de separarse.

Ginny se sintió ligeramente vulnerable ahora que su amiga se había ido, ya no había muchos magos y brujas con caras estiradas y expresiones de «fuchi» que sólo se dedicaban a cotillar, pero aún estaba ahí Narcissa Malfoy y con ella tenía para sentir esa sensación espantosa en su nuca.

—Al fin solos —musitó coqueto, Blaise, pero al ver que ella no le estaba poniendo atención su sonrisa se marchitó y una expresión seria cubrió su rostro, siguió la trayectoria de su vista y su mente hizo clic.

Narcissa _._

Esperaba que su amigo también hubiese previsto qué hacer cuando sus dos grandes intereses chocasen.

—Dejemos que Draquito se encargue de sus asuntos familiares, mientras tanto, ¿por qué no salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Ginny asintió, agradeciendo el gesto. No estaba segura de qué haría si Narcissa decía acercarse a ella, por el momento era mejor evitar que eso sucediera. Salieron por la parte de atrás rodeando la tienda.

—Es agradable que ya no insistieran con más preguntas.

—Los reporteros no los dejarán en paz, no sé cómo fue que me perdí lo de ayer.

—Espero que a lo largo todo se calme.

—No quiero sonar pesimista, pero la realidad es que no será así… tú eres una promesa del Quidditch y él es un ex presidiario, tú eres considerada una luchadora de la resistencia y él es lo opuesto, mientras tú eres heroína, él es ex mortifago. Sus familias se detestan, sus historiales están llenos de conflictos… que ustedes vengan a romper eso, claro que llama la atención.

Ginevra respiró profundamente y le sonrió a Blaise sin mucho ánimo. —Sólo somos dos personas que quieren estar juntas.

—Y eso es lo increíble —repuso observando el cielo oscuro—. ¿Cómo es que tu familia no vino por la cabeza de él?

—No me lo recuerdes, no lo tomaron muy bien, pero tienen personas a su alrededor que no les dejaran cometer locuras —explicó con calidez. Fleur tenía muy bien controlado a Billy, Charlie estaba en la reserva, Percy era el único que lo había tomado con mayor serenidad y diplomacia, George y Ron eran los que le preocupaban más, porque veía venir problemas con ellos.

—¿Crees qué lo acepten?

—Me quieren, lo harán con el tiempo —profirió con confianza en su familia y en el cariño que siempre los había mantenido unidos.

 ***º*º*º**

Narcissa no había perdido detalle de la aparición de la hija de los Weasley y la de los Lovegood.

Los restos de la conversación que había tenido con Draco volvieron a ella como una ola gigante, colapsando sobre su mente.

 _«En verdad está ocurriendo.»_

La noche continuó y ella tuvo que actuar una vez más frente a sus amistades, dando respuestas evasivas a sus preguntas sobre ese romance. Estaba realmente preocupada por su hijo.

No fue hasta que el evento terminó que su mirada chocó con la de Ginny Weasley, para ese momento, ella ya la había analizado desde el cabello hasta los zapatos que usaba. Weasley le sostuvo el contacto con gran determinación, vaya que era temeraria.

Era Gryffindor después de todo y demasiado imprudente.

 _«¿Será posible esto en verdad pueda ser?»._

Desde que había quedado con Ginevra había deseado que aquello se terminara ya. Al menos había tenido un par de ventas aceptables. Por momentos miraba hacia donde ella estaba, para saber cómo se encontraba, pero al ver que estaba bien con sus amigos lo tranquilizaba.

Pronto el evento fue perdiendo publico y él se dedicó a despedir a las personas. Ningún reportero había logrado obtener una respuesta afirmativa o negativa sobre lo que ocurría entre él y Weasley, habían tenido que conformarse con fotos, pero pronto no sería así. Prácticamente que ella asistiera a ese evento era la confirmación que necesitaban, pero para decir cómo manejaría esto, debía hablar con Ginny.

No fue hasta que casi el lugar estuvo vacío que se dirigió a su madre, lucía cansada, pero seguía viéndose soberbia en ese atuendo negro y su mirada seguía siendo la misma.

—Madre es tarde, te acompañare a la casa —indicó Draco, atrayendo la atención de Narcissa.

—Esta bien, me alegra que todo haya salido bien.

—Fue de acuerdo a lo estipulado.

—No seas modesto, disfruta de tu éxito —dijo tocando su rostro.

—No es como yo lo llamaría.

—Eres muy duro contigo, cualquiera puede notar que este negocio se irá hacia arriba —manifestó, sosteniéndose de su hijo.

Draco no respondió a eso, aunque esperaba que así fuese.

—Parece que tienes prisa por llevarme, así que es mejor que nos aparezcamos, después de todo no aguantaría un viaje en coche en estos momentos —declaró con una sonrisa cuidada.

—Esta bien —aceptó. No era un niño para no darse cuenta, que el plan de su madre no era llegar más pronto a su hogar, si no tener otra "charla" con él.

Fueron sólo un par de minutos los que les llevó estar en la sala de Malfoy Manor.

—Tengo que volver —anunció.

—Lo sé —respondió separándose de él—, Weasley te esta esperando, ¿no es así? Sabes que esto pudo ser un total desastre, ¿cómo lo manejarás?, ¿has leído lo que se dice de ti? Apenas pude contener la inquietud de nuestras amistades.

—¿Nuestras amistades? ¿En verdad lo son? No estoy ni cerca de estar interesado en saber lo que piensan.

—Draco no sabes lo que dices, esto puede destruirte…

—¿Destruirme? —preguntó casi riéndose.

—Nadie creerá que tus intenciones son buenas con esa jovencita —exclamó molesta.

—Deja que sea yo él que me preocupe por eso.

Narcissa tenía todo un mar de palabras atoradas en la garganta, lo miró con cierta desesperación. —Deberías escucharme, no dejar de lado mis advertencias.

—Lo hago, pero mi decisión no cambia, ¿puedes entender eso?

—Hijo…

—No quiero luchar una guerra contigo, porque no quiero alejarme de ti.

—Tampoco deseo esto, es sólo que esta situación… no puedo comprenderla, no lo esperaba.

Él sabía cuánto le había costado decir eso, así que se acercó ya sin su armadura mental y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Sólo mantente a mi lado y respeta mi vida. Descansa.

Cissa tuvo que hacer acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no insistir y dejarlo partir, pero lo que si no pudo guardarse fue la angustia que le producía todo ese asunto.

Para cuando Draco apareció en _Mandrágora,_ ya no había ningún cliente más que los trabajadores y los elfos limpiando. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar con apuro, ¿dónde se supone que Blaise había llevado a su pelirroja? Esperaba que no le hubiese vuelto el interés.

Tomó su capa y caminó por la tienda con la esperanza de encontrarlos en algún rincón o en el sótano, pero pronto los vio a través de la ventana. Estaban afuera, no entendía cómo se le había ocurrido exponerla al frío de la noche.

Salió al momento, escuchando sus risas.

—¡El príncipe al fin apareció! —bromeó Blaise haciendo ademanes.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

—Estoy bien, ¿o no, preciosa?

Draco le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio a su amigo. —Es hora de irnos.

Ginny sintió esa cosquilla en su panza al verlo nuevamente, se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez eran todas esas copas que había bebido razón por la cual su ánimo se había vuelto chispeante, pero Draco lucia realmente bien esa noche y no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros al ver el repentino arranque de celos que él había mostrado.

—Eres un aguafiestas estábamos pasándola muy bien.

—En realidad si debo irme ya —intervino, se quitó el saco de Blaise de sus hombros. entregándoselo al momento—. Gracias.

—Nos vemos, pelirroja —dijo tomando su mano para dejar un beso en ella. Ginny se sonrojó ligeramente cosa que hizo que Draco gruñera un poco.

Ginevra se colocó al lado de Malfoy, y él no dudo en rodear su cintura con su brazo, en un gesto un tanto posesivo.

—Tendremos que aparecernos hasta donde deje mi coche —avisó susurrándole al oído—, puede que aún haya reporteros aquí y prefiero que no nos sigan.

Ella sonrió al sentir cosquillas por su aliento. —He dejado mi abrigo en la tienda —anunció después de aparecerse en la calle vacía, sintiendo el frío calarle el esqueleto.

—Ahora tendrás una razón para volver a _Mandrágora_ —replicó.

—Pero tengo frío ahora. —Abrió su bolso para sacar su varita y lanzarse un encantamiento, sin embargo él se adelantó a sus movimientos quitándose su capa, dejándola caer sobre la fina figura. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero Ginny agradeció su gesto, se arrebujo en ella.

—Lamento que tuvieras que esperar tanto.

Ginevra lo miró largamente con una linda sonrisa, para finalmente alzarse para darle un pequeño beso.

—Espero mi recompensa.

Malfoy la miró divertido. —¿Cuánto has tomado exactamente? —cuestionó rodeando su cintura.

—Lo suficiente para lograr que mi mal humor se fuera y no matarte por estar con tus "amiguitas" frente a mi.

—¿Qué debo hacer? Todo es debido a mi buena apariencia…—Ella frunció su ceño y lo empujó, pero él se mantuvo firme en su agarre— No deberías ser una chica de tan mal humor, podría cambiar de opinión sobre rechazar a mis "amiguitas".

—Malfoy —pronunció apretando sus dientes.

La sonrisa en su cara creció mientras ella buscaba escabullirse. —Bromeo.

—Yo no bromearé cuando patee tu trasero y te deje por ser tan engreído.

—Eso no sucederá, jamás voy a dejar que te alejes —aclaró tan seguro que logró sacudir el corazón de Ginny.

Ella lo apartó para poder encontrar sus ojos. _«Soy yo la que me volveré adicta a él y no podre dejarlo ir.»_

—Tal vez ese sea nuestro destino —repuso llevando su mano a la mejilla de él.

—Me da igual como lo llames —contestó buscando su boca, besándola profundamente, disfrutando de su suavidad y embriagándose con el sabor del champagne, ahí a mitad de la noche con la brisa meciendo sus cabellos.

 ***º*º*º**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	11. Aceptación

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

" _Si el amor, como todo, es cuestión de palabras, acercarme a tu cuerpo fue crear un idioma." –_ _ **Luis García Montero.**_

 ***º*º*º**

 _ **Aceptación.**_

(N/as: Contiene una escena subida de tono xD)

 _Lucius Malfoy se encontraba preparándose para atestiguar contra los que habían sido sus compañeros en la banda de los mortifagos, era arriesgarse a hacer eso o pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban y él no pensaba hundirse con ellos._

 _Tomó el coche que lo llevaría al Ministerio, su esposa y su hijo ya se encontraban ahí. No le habían permitido asistir al juicio de su hijo para que no influenciara en su confesión. Una "idiotez" en su opinión._

 _El auto se detuvo incluso antes de salir de Wiltshire, extrañado por el suceso interrogó al chofer: —¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Una escalofriante risa fue la respuesta, el hombre en el asiento de adelante se giró retirándose su sombrero. —¿Pensabas qué saldrías libre de esto?_

 _Lucius desenvainó su varita provisional, reconocía esa forma de hablar incluso aunque el mago se encontrará bajo el cuerpo de otro._

— _Walden Macnair, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —dijo entre dientes._

 _Se suponía que una escolta de aurores lo acompañaría, pero ahora sabía que sus ex colegas habían tomado ya su diligencia._

 _El hombre que estaba a su lado colocó la punta de su varita en su cuello._

— _La traición se paga con sangre, Lucius —masculló Callahan con una sonrisa torcida._

 _La puerta del coche se abrió. —_ _El_ _viaje ha terminado, baja —arrastró las palabras Mulciber, estirando en forma guasona su mano hacia él._

 _Lucius sintió el miedo atrofiar su cuerpo, sus ojos repasaron el lugar notando que no eran los únicos ahí._

— _No te preocupes, no vas a morir…_ _te aseguramos tu vida, después de todo pensabas vivirla libre, ¿no? —Lo empujó fuera del asiento._

— _Tómalo como un favor de nuestra parte —habló Rookwood escupiéndole en la cara._

 _En su esposa fue lo último que pensó Lucius. La humillación, la impotencia, la ira y el dolor. Todo se volvió un cóctel de emociones fuertes cortadas._

 _El ataque fue brutal, habían volcado en él sus frustraciones y odios por haber perdido una vez más._

 _Apenas con vida fue hallado por los aurores que habían lanzado una búsqueda para encontrarlo, después que la comunicación se perdiera con su escuadrón._

 _Fue incapaz de realizar una declaración después de eso, le habían vaciado la mente, su lesión más fuerte después de las físicas._

 ***º*º*º**

El movimiento del coche, la calefacción y las copas que llevaba encima la estaban arrullando, bostezó cubriendo su boca con su mano.

—Te fue bien en la inauguración.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y la miró de soslayó. —¿Te la pasaste bien?

—Las serpientes son más de lo que pensaba, aunque había muchas personas que no estaban preparadas para vernos ahí.

Draco chasqueó su lengua. —Su opinión no infiere en mis decisiones.

—Sabias que ocurriría.

—Tú también, ¿ahora te importa lo que piensen?

—No, de hacerlo no hubiese ido.

—Tal vez nuestra relación fue revelada de manera abrupta y no de la mejor forma, pero el que fueras a la inauguración fue un riesgo medido, incluso antes de que eso sucediera.

—¿Lo fue? —No sabía ni por qué le extrañaba.

—Estás personas son capaces de cosas que no te imaginas, pero le rehúyen a los encabezados amarillistas que lleven sus apellidos.

—Pensé que tú también —dijo tanteando el terreno.

Él sonrió con amargura. No podía negarlo, pero la única persona por la que le importaba era por su madre. Narcissa era fuerte, pero sufría por el desprestigio social. Sabía que ella había puesto sus esperanzas en él para rescatar el apellido del fango, pero era una carga muy pesada, él era un ex presidario y eso era algo que no se olvidaba de la noche a la mañana como bien habían comprobado en el evento del Ministerio. Tendrían que pasar muchas cosas para volver a ganarse el respeto que habían tenido en el pasado, pero si algo él entendía era que esa responsabilidad la llevaría a su manera.

—Después de ayer no será extraño que escriban de nosotros. No me interesa tanto, pero puede que interfiera en tu carrera.

—No me preocupa por mi, sino por ti… dicen cosas horribles. ¿Tú darme un filtro? Por favor, ¿por quién me toman?, ¿una descerebrada? ¡Apenas saben que tienes una tienda de pociones y ya piensan estupideces!

—¿Insinúas que deberían decir que caíste por mi encanto natural?

Ella se echó a reír. —¡Es de mi de quién debería decir eso!… y de ser posible preferiría que mi vida amorosa no estuviera en los periódicos, pero en este punto sólo nos queda lidiar con ello, quizás luego salga algo que sea más atractivo que nosotros.

—No pongas muchas esperanzas en eso.

—Lo sé —murmuró abatida, recordando las reacciones de sus padres. Era algo que quería hablar con él, pero sería más cómodo cuando estuvieran en su casa.

Colocó su mano sobre la de él en la palanca de velocidades, en un simple gesto de cariño y apoyo.

—¿Desde que me hiciste la invitación pensabas dejarme con tus amigos? —curioseó y vio como él soltaba un sonido de enojo.

—No, eso nunca estuvo en mis planes.

Ginny sonrió satisfecha, podía estar en paz con eso. Draco aparcó su coche frente a un gran edificio de lujo.

—¿A dónde me trajiste? ¿No íbamos a mi casa?

—Te dije que tendrías el privilegio de conocer mi departamento.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

Él le obsequió una sonrisa concienzuda, se apresuró a bajar del coche e ir por ella. Ginevra sintió un calorcito esparcirse por ella dejando su rostro sonrosado. Estaba pensando todo tipo de cosas que estaban alterando sus sentidos.

Reaccionó cuando la brisa fría la tocó, trató de parecer lo más tranquila posible y tomó la mano que Draco le ofreció para salir del auto, sintiendo la energía correr a través de ese simple contacto.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy —saludó el hombre con una sonrisa de cortesía que contenía un brillo picaresco al ver su compañía. Ginny ruborizada apenas respondió a su saludo, imaginándose los pensamientos coloridos del hombre que no estaban muy alejados de los de ella hacía unos minutos.

—Buenas noches, que Field se encargue de mi coche —pidió entregándole las llaves.

—Claro, señor.

Pasaron al interior del vestíbulo, saludaron a otro empleado del módulo y finalmente llegaron a la zona de elevadores. Draco rechazó la ayuda del operador, las puertas se cerraron, presionó el botón del último piso. Ginny tomó nota de esto, sería un viaje largo, pero era reconfortante la temperatura del lugar, movió su pie ligeramente nerviosa.

Malfoy no esperó mucho tiempo antes de deslizar sus manos por debajo de su capa rodeando la estrecha cintura de Ginevra, pegándola a su cuerpo y dejando que se recargara contra la barra lateral y la pared de espejos.

—Oh… —suspiró con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, recibiendo con agrado su intención, ella también había estado deseando que eso ocurriera. Sin duda el lugar invitaba a tener un poco de intimidad ¿o tal vez era ella quién lo deseaba? No importaba ya…

Draco asaltó su boca con movimientos hambrientos, disfrutado de la suavidad y la tibieza de su interior. Sus manos se movieron por su espalda, desando sentir su piel y no la textura de las prendas. Soltó un sonido bajo, cuando ella se impuso a su control, sometiéndolo a su ritmo, mordiendo sus labios.

Ginny hundió sus dedos en sus hombros, marcándolos al querer mantenerlo en aquella postura, estaba de puntillas a pesar de los tacones y no le apetecía tener dolor de cuello, así que tiró de él, buscando que se inclinara más.

El sonido de las puertas y el frenado de la maquina los hizo romper su contacto, sus alientos alborotados aún se encontraban. Ginevra estaba completamente mareada, por el alcohol y esos besos, volvió a cerrar sus ojos sintiéndose vulnerable, si miraba de cerca esos fríos ojos grises de nuevo se perdería por completo.

—Vamos —pronunció Draco, colocando su mano impidiendo que las puertas se cerraran. Ginevra se dejó llevar, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por sus labios, aún abrumada por su pasión, limpió el resto de su actividad. No se vería bien si se dejaba el labial corrido.

Draco tomó su tarjeta y con rapidez abrió la puerta, permitió que ella entrará primero, las luces del recibidor se encendieron al detectar el movimiento. Ginevra caminó con gran curiosidad, pasando su mirada por todo el lugar que se extendida frente a ellos.

Era enorme y sumamente ostentoso, pero su decoración era fría aunque comprendía que era el departamento de un hombre soltero. Lo que más le gustaba hasta el momento era sin duda las paredes de vidrio, ya quería acercarse para ver la estupenda vista que tendría.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Estás muy mimado —comentó con una ligera sonrisa girándose hacia él. Se quitó la capa, entregándosela—. Estoy bien ahora, gracias.

Draco la dejó sobre el sillón y deslizó sus ojos acerados por ella sin importarle lucir descarado. Ginny sintió un nuevo salto en corazón que aún estaba exaltado por lo último, respiró lentamente para tratar de calmarse. Caminó hasta el sillón de una sola plaza, deteniéndose de él para poder liberar sus pies de la presión de aquellos zapatos de tacón de aguja.

Draco siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, encontró divertido que ella comenzara a perder el glamour. Ginevra se le hacía una mujer autentica, le gustaba que no fuese tan quisquillosa con esos detalles o no al menos todo el tiempo, como las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

—Espero no te importe, pero demasiado tiempo de pie puede ser un martirio con esto —justificó, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. El ambiente estaba tornándose demasiado chispeante. Draco tenía que parar de verla de esa forma o terminaría saltando sobre él.

Malfoy caminó con su aire elegante hacia ella, esta vez tuvo que inclinarse más para alcanzar su piel, retiró su melena roja e inhaló su perfume. El pulso de Ginny se disparó, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se fue recargando en él, colocando sus manos en su costado.

Él besó la piel pecosa a su paso, Ginevra se estremeció e inclinó su cabeza a un lado para que él tuviera mejor acceso, Draco la sujetó por la cintura mientras devoraba su cuello.

—Espera —murmuró con una sonrisa al sentir que caerían sobre el sillón.

Soltó un gruñido encrespado, pero aceptó separarse. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al sillón más largo. Lo instó a sentarse, pensó que se sentaría a su lado, pero no fue así, lo hizo sobre él, estirando sus piernas sobre el sillón.

—Quiero que hablemos un poco antes de que nada más ocurra.

Sabía que tenían que hacerlo aunque no le gustará, pues había demasiadas cosas a medias entre ellos que necesitaban aclararse cuanto antes.

—¿Es eso o pretendes seducirme? —cuestionó bromeando.

—Si te molesta…

—Me distrae —comentó pasando la yema de sus dedos por arriba de su rodilla, logrando que la piel se le erizara.

—Malfoy —pidió con la voz contenida tomando su mano.

—Bien —Se resignó haciéndose hacia atrás. Observó sus manos unidas, jugueteando—. ¿Cómo te fue con tu familia?

Ginny tomó un respiro y ordenó sus pensamientos, no quería ser demasiado dramática con él. —Fue difícil, pero sé que lo entenderán.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Me aman, aceptarán que eres al hombre que quiero, pero la noticia fue sorprendente para ellos, todo estará mejor cuando se asienten las cosas y comiencen a tratarte. Más que mis padres me preocupan mis hermanos, principalmente George y Ron.

Draco notó que esto realmente la afectaba aunque buscara permanecer inalterable, incluso se había tensado un poco. —Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Más que eso, evita las peleas con ellos, por favor.

—No será sencillo.

—Lo sé, quieren tu cabeza —comentó con cierta broma, esperando aligerar su plática.

—No la tendrán fácil, ¿y aún quieres que no use epítetos y maleficios con ellos?

—¡Merlín, son iguales!, ¿acaso los hombres siempre se quedan con mente infantil?, ¿tienen cerebro de dinosaurio? ¡Sólo hablen!

Una ligera risa fluyó fuera de él, algo que ella disfrutó mucho. —¿Puedes decírseles eso a tus hermanos antes que vengan por mi?

—A ellos les digo cosas peores, son mis hermanos después de todo —dijo frunciendo su nariz.

—Tu familia es… agradable.

Ella notó el agobio teñido en sus palabras. —¿Las cosas con tu madre…? —preguntó mirándolo con preocupación.

Draco exhaló largamente. —Esta impresionada. —Fue lo más adecuado que encontró para decírselo, porque si le decía todo lo que Narcissa le había mencionado a él, las cosas se iban a poner muy tirantes.

—No lo acepta —asumió sin rodeos, sólo bastaba recordar la mirada que le había dado en la tienda.

—Es más que eso, esta inquieta por los artículos… piensa que las cosas terminarán mal para mi.

—Supongo que no podemos considerar una victoria de esto —mencionó con una mueca de desazón—. Tal vez debería dar una declaración… —añadió sin pensarlo mucho.

—No hagas nada apresurado, si vas a hablar con los periodistas quiero estar ahí, pero no podemos hacer nada sin un plan.

—Draco no podemos dejar que lleves la peor parte…

Él meneó su cabeza. —Será caótico por ahora.

Se sintió ligeramente frustrada ante su negativa, tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer que no fuese contraproducente. —¿Quieres qué evitemos vernos en público?

—¿No crees qué es un poco tarde para eso? —respondió con una media sonrisa, alzando su ceja.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, dejando caer sus hombros. —No me importaría mientras podamos estar juntos.

—No necesitamos ser tan extremistas, sólo evitemos Londres mágico por ahora.

—Bien —comentó recargándose en él, cerrando los ojos.

Estar así con era agradable, podía acostumbrarse sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Vamos al dormitorio.

Ginny trató de contener una sonrisa. —¿Me estás haciendo una proposición, hurón?

—Tal vez.

Su respiración se alteró ligeramente, su tono bajo fue como combustible para sus sentidos. —¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Querías estar en tus terrenos para tener mayor probabilidad?

—Quería estar contigo sin ninguna interrupción, mi dirección no es conocida por muchos.

Ginevra se enderezó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Aha, ¿temías que mis aterradores hermanos te estuvieran esperando en mi casa?

—Tu dirección es del conocimiento público, probablemente habrá reporteros.

—Oh, maldición… será ruidoso y fastidioso —habló llevándose una mano a la frente, recordando ocasiones en que la habían acosado por conseguir una nota.

—Por eso pensé que sería mejor para ti estar aquí.

Ella pasó su mirada con dulzura por él, para mostrarse tan frío guardaba un lado muy considerado.

—Puedo ir con Luna —comentó sólo por molestar.

—Quédate porque quieres hacerlo —respondió dándole un beso de la clase lenta de la cual no se escuchaban más que los suspiros de ambos. Draco dejó que su mano paseara por la nuca de ella bajando lentamente por su columna.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con su mirada velada por el calor del momento, sintiendo aún el magnetismo entre ellos.

Se levantó con el corazón desbocado con la expectativa de lo que ocurriría en la habitación. Acomodó su vestido y le dio la mano con una sonrisa. Él experimentó una emoción imposible abrumarlo por completo, le tomó un minuto recomponerse y cuando lo hizo no fue como el chiquillo de séptimo esquivó sino como el hombre que llevaría a la mujer que quería a su cama.

Agarró su mano y se incorporó sin dificultad, pero en lugar de llevarla caminando, hizo que le rodeará el cuello para poder tomarla en sus brazos.

—El piso esta frío.

Si él prefería decir eso antes que ella lo tomará como un gesto romántico estaba bien, lo dejaría mantener su fachada fría y distante. Con secreta satisfacción y con el pecho rebosante de sentimientos se acurrucó, dejándose ir ante lo que estaba viviendo.

Caminó un gran tramó hasta llegar a una puerta doble abierta parcialmente, el cuarto era tan grande como su departamento. Las paredes eran blancas y el nivel de la cama estaba alfombrando, mientras que el resto era de parquet. Seguía el mismo concepto de paredes de vidrio, cubiertas con cortinas a juego.

Había una sala moderna en el extremo izquierdo junto con una chimenea. Pequeñas arañas de cristal colgaban del techo en una hilera por todo el lugar, iluminándolos suavemente, dándoles el ambiente que se requería para propiciar el descanso, la intimidad y el romance.

La dejó bajar sobre la alfombra, pues dejarla sobre la cama sería demasiado y tampoco quería que se sintiera presionada.

—Hice que prepararan un par de cosas para ti, a la derecha esta el closet y el cuarto de baño.

Ella lo miró intrigada y curiosa caminó hasta el closet, corrió la puerta que lo ocultaba y vio una sección femenina. Alargó su mano sorprendida.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Un momento… ¿cómo… cómo supiste mi talla?

—Tome nota cuando estuve en tu casa —respondió de forma natural como si aquello no tuviese realmente importancia.

—¿Revisaste mis cosas? —cuestionó acusadora.

—Apenas mire la talla de las cosas que estaban por el cuarto fuera de lugar.

Ella cerró los ojos teniendo un golpe de profundo bochorno, debería haber sido más organizada, pero no había esperado que un hombre entrara. No se cubrió el rostro porque no quería revelar cuan avergonzada estaba; tomó algunas cosas y se encerró en el baño.

—¡Que vergüenza! —dijo soplando el aire de sus pulmones.

Se calmó después de unos minutos y observó el cuarto era tan amplio como el resto, incluso había una pequeña sala ahí. Se sentó y trató de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

Las cosas no eran perfectas, pero estaban fluyendo y seguían juntos.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios, era más mejor apresurarse antes de que él viniera a buscarla.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginevra se bañó y lavó sus dientes a consciencia, se colocó la ropa que había tomado, un camisón color crema increíblemente femenino y caro. Le sentaba bien, pero era extraño, ella no era de las chicas que usaban ese tipo de pijamas y él debería ya saberlo, por las veces que la había visto en su departamento, aunque claro estas sentaban mejor si querías… seducir a un hombre elegante como él.

Se mordió el labio inferior, probando varios nudos en la bata a juego, mientras una marea de sensaciones la abordaban. Caminó con los nervios en la boca del estómago y abrió la puerta, saliendo con un gesto tímido que perdió cuando vio a Draco cambiado dormido, el cansancio le había ganado mientras la esperaba y ella que pensaba que él haría su movimiento y que algo interesante ocurriría entre ellos.

Quiso reír, pero eso lo despertaría. Sonrió y se relajo mientras apagaba las luces. Se movió por la habitación pegada a la pared hasta llegar a la cama, se quitó la bata y trepó hasta quedar cerca de él.

—Descansa, hurón.

Ni siquiera tardó mucho en dormirse, el día también había sido largo para ella.

 ***º*º*º**

Malfoy despertó cerca de la madrugada de un sueño inquieto, sudando se sentó en la cama, respirando a bocanadas. Ginevra se removió, él la miró alarmado, por un instante había olvidado que ella se encontraba ahí.

Se levantó sin querer despertarla, caminó hasta el ventanal, observando el cielo ligeramente gris y azul.

No debería haberle sucedido esto con ella cerca.

Los rezagos de las imágenes de su pesadilla aún vagaban en su mente, cerró los ojos con fuerza tragando en seco.

Ginny en la cama lo miró izándose en sus codos. Se había despertado en el momento que él, pero había fingido que no era así cuando la había mirado. No quería incomodarlo más, pero se veía tan turbado que se le encogía el corazón. Ella también solía tener malos sueños, así que sabía lo que debía estar sintiendo, pero esta vez estaba ahí para consolarlo.

Le dio unos minutos y después se levantó suavemente. Al llegar con él lo abrazó por detrás recargando su frente en su espalda. Draco se sobresaltó poniéndose aún más tensó, pero lentamente se fue relajando.

—Pensé que estabas dormida.

—Lo estaba hasta que no te sentí más junto a mi —mintió y su voz sonó amortiguada por su posición—. Vuelve a la cama conmigo.

Draco tomó sus manos y las alejó de él para poder girarse, pero aunque ahora estaban frente a frente esquivó su mirada como si temiera que ella pudiera ver la tormenta de polvoriento pasado que se había desatado en él. —Regresa, yo tengo unas cosas que hacer.

Ginny lo miró con incertidumbre, no quería que levantara una pared entre ellos. Se pegó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, buscando que la mirara. —¿Pesadillas?, ¿pasado?, ¿temores?, he pasado por eso.

Sus palabras tocaron a Draco, una serie de emociones difíciles trazaron la cara de él, no esperaba tener que hablar de eso. Un nudo denso se formó en su pecho.

—Puedes confiar en mi —trató nuevamente de hacer que se abriera a ella.

—No quiero hablar de esa mierda contigo —dijo después de un silencio asfixiante.

—Malfoy, déjame entrar —pidió tocando su pecho cerca de su corazón—, esto no va a funcionar si no lo haces.

Él puso distancia entre ellos y anduvo por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Ginny se abrazó a sí misma, esperando pacientemente a que algo sucediera y así fue.

—Crabbe no me escuchó, trate de impedir que lo hirieran, pero él no paraba de atacarlos en la Sala de los Menesteres, quería matarlos… ¡fue un estúpido!, pensaba que sería recompensado por Voldemort —soltó con sarcasmo, completamente asqueado—. Él no conocía lo que era capaz de hacer ese maldito mestizo, lo único que iba a conseguir era morir… pero finalmente eso pasó, invocó el fuego demoníaco y no fue capaz de detenerlo.

Ginny podía sentir cada gramo de dolor que venía de él. Ese recuerdo era el que lo había hecho despertar de esa forma. —Sé lo que sucedió ahí, lo intentaste.

—No lo suficiente, Goyle esta en Azkaban y Crabbe esta muerto —señaló con amargura.

—No es tu culpa, ellos eran responsables de sus acciones.

Draco estaba dándole la espalda, pero Ginny era capaz de notar que estaba sacudiéndose, no sabía si de enojo o dolor.

 _«¿Cuánto daño te hicieron?»._

Había escuchado que Voldemort había castigado duramente a los Malfoy después de que Harry escapara de la mansión, pero estaba segura que de ser verdad, no había sido la única vez que sucediera.

—Hiciste más de lo que crees, fuiste valiente en Hogwarts… pudiste haber muerto por tu alianza con el Ejercito.

—No lo hice por nobleza, no soy un Gryffindor, no soy el Cara-rajada, sólo busqué mi salvación y la de mi familia.

Ginny había escuchado una respuesta similar en el pasado, en la Torre de Astronomía, en ese entonces él se había apartado antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, pero esta vez era distinto, por fin podría dejar salir lo que había pensado en ese entonces y que había quedado sepultado en su corazón.

—Tal vez no te des cuenta, tu egoísmo y tu necesidad pudieron ser el detonante que te llevo a hacerlo, pero la realidad es que tus acciones tuvieron mayor repercusión, no sólo salvaste a tu familia de la muerte… salvaste a muchos de castigos sin fin, me salvaste a mi, ayudaste al Ejercito y lo más importante te salvaste a ti mismo.

Malfoy jamás pensó que escucharía a un Weasley expresarse así de él, no podía creer que ella tuviera esa impresión, casi era como si estuviese hablando de otra persona y no de él, pero ella apenas sabía un puñado de lo que él había hecho, no conocía del todo sus pecados como mortifago.

—Hice y presencie cosas que no puedes ni imaginar…

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, porque en realidad si podía imaginárselo. —No me asusta, sé que también sufriste y que has pagado ya por lo que hiciste. —Se movió para quedar a un palmo de distancia de él—. Nunca estuve de acuerdo en tu condena, tal vez no sepa lo que sucedió en esos años, pero sé que no eres un criminal como Voldemort.

Malfoy notó ese fuego en su mirada, no mentía. Esto era lo que él había querido y ahora lo tenía frente a él, podía seguir removiendo el pasado que no podía cambiar o tomar lo que el presente le estaba ofreciendo con ella creyendo en él, quedándose a su lado a pesar de todo.

—Piensas demasiado —acusó tocando su frente con sus dedos, logrando que las arrugas que estaban ahí se fueran—. Gracias.

Conmovido verdaderamente, Draco respiró profundamente y la miró enarcando sus cejas confundido. —¿Por qué?

—Nunca pude agradecerte como se debía lo que hiciste por mi.

—Obtuve algo más importante.

Ginny estaba de acuerdo, había ganado su aceptación y su corazón. Sonrió emotiva, alargó su mano y lo atrajo hacia ella para un beso. Malfoy no puso resistencia, dejó que los labios suaves lo guiaran lejos de los malos recuerdos. Fue de esa clase de beso que no había tenido muchos en la vida, de esos que eran cálidos y curaban el alma. Él se sintió embriagado como nunca por una mujer, la rodeó con sus brazos, disfrutando de sentirla suya, quería mantenerla a su lado todo lo que pudiera.

Se besaron por largo rato sin más interrupciones que unos pequeños mordiscos y suspiros ahogados. Ginevra se cansó de su postura y sonrió para sí recuperando el aliento, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el torso de él. Draco se mantuvo callado era de esos momentos que no necesitaban ser llenado con palabras, sus dedos estaban enredados en la cascada roja, respirando su aroma que flotaba a su alrededor.

Cuando sus rodillas recuperaron su fuerza y se sintió capaz de caminar, lo jaló hacia la cama, animada y envalentonada con los sentimientos que fluían entre ellos, supo que era el momento que no podría planearse de mejor forma ni aunque lo hiciera a consciencia, esto no era sobre números y citas, era sobre algo más profundo.

La decisión se sentía correcta, la piel se le erizó con anticipación y su corazón latió con la fuerza del deseo corriendo por su cuerpo.

Draco sabía que el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, pero no de una mala manera… la tensión era más bien sexual. Estudió su expresión incluso antes de que ella pudiera hablar y su cuerpo respondió ardiendo con la sola idea de poder sentirla.

—Justo ahora estoy pensando en aprovecharme de ti… ¿estás de acuerdo?

La risa lenta, cálida y peligrosa que salió de Draco sacudiendo su torso, la hizo experimentar un escalofrío.

—Weasley, tú si sabes cómo hacer sentir a un hombre un perdedor —dijo arrastrando las palabras con humor y horror. Chasqueó su lengua y esbozó una sonrisa oscura—. Demasiado, Gryffindor.

Sintiendo ligeramente humillada con el rostro encarecido, se giró dándole la espalda. —Olvídalo, no obtendrás nada mi.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó sosteniéndola arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa— Soy Slytherin no acostumbro dejar ir una oportunidad —señaló dejándola sobre la cama y antes de que ella lograra hacer un movimiento él se colocó sobre ella, sosteniéndose con sus codos—. Y para el recuerdo podemos decir que tú lo sugeriste influenciada por mi seducción y que fui yo quién lo llevó a cabo —añadió en un siseo cerca de su oído, para salvar su ego masculino, pero no podía negar que lo provocaba la idea de que ella lo deseará de esa forma.

Ginny se aferró a la camisa de él, tirándolo hacia ella. Cerró los ojos al sentir el peso de él sobre ella, su respiración le hacia cosquillas.

—Espere años por esto…

Y todas las cosas que escuchó en la celda de él cobraron sentido, pero no era algo que quisiera analizar a fondo ahora.

—Draco.

La satisfacción masculina al escucharla rogar por él era demasiada y estaba toda yéndose hacia su miembro. Dejó que sus dientes se clavaran en la piel de su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia abajo por su costado, sintiendo su figura.

Ginevra se removió enterrando sus dedos en la melena plateada, hizo su cabeza a un lado entregándose a las sensaciones dándole el control de la situación. Malfoy se sentía un hijo de Morgana totalmente afortunado, tal vez era cierto que después de un sinfín de desaventuras y sufrimientos, la felicidad y la buena fortuna lo esperaba.

Buscó su boca besándola de forma soberbia haciendo que se olvidará de todo, reduciéndola a una masa temblorosa que se aferraba a él. La mano izquierda de Draco encontró el final del camisón y se coló debajo de él acariciando su pierna dejando un reguero de fuego a su paso.

Ginevra soltó un sonido de placer rompiendo su beso, él succionó su labio mientras jugaba con la orilla de su pantaleta.

Su respiración áspera golpeó la garganta de Ginny mientras descendía, su mano derecha se apoderó de uno de sus senos sintiendo su pezón endurecido debajo de la tela que aún lo cubría. Draco gruñó y ella se curvó buscando desesperadamente su atención.

Deslizó su boca por su piel pecosa, pasó por su clavícula llenándola de besos, el escote le permitía una vista seductora pero insuficiente para el ardor que lo consumía, quería desaparecer la ropa que estorba entre ellos. Fue hasta el pecho que había estado acariciando y besó la punta, antes de succionarla con fuerza, tirando con una fuerza medida humedeciendo la prenda.

Ginevra sollozó mirando las arañas de luces del techo mientras se aferraba de las mantas, él le dio el mismo tratamiento a su otro seno, mientras sus manos se posaban de manera posesiva en su cadera, se frotó contra ella haciéndola sentir su erección.

—Oh… Merlín.

Malfoy le robó sus labios a sus dientes, la besó de forma voraz y ella abrió su boca para él dejando que deslizara su lengua en su interior. Separó sus manos de las mantas pegándolas a la parte superior del pijama de él, tirando de ella tratando de sacársela.

Un sonido rasposo escapó de la garganta de Draco cuando se separó, se alzó e hizo el amago de sacársela por la cabeza, pero en el último segundo la duda se adueñó y fue como una cubetada de agua fría.

Ella notó su confusión y la forma en que estaba retrayéndose. No, no iba a dejar que lo hiciera. Decidida se sentó y llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa. Draco intentó detenerla, pero no fue lo suficiente determinado y fue gracias a su terquedad que terminó aceptando que pasaría lo que tenía que pasar.

Ginny apartó la tela bajándola por sus hombros, hasta que cayó como un charco alrededor de él. La habitación se había ido iluminando con la luz del sol, sus ojos azules se llenaron de la imagen que tanto él intentaba ocultar.

Apenas las había visto antes y entonces había logrado estrujarle el corazón, lo mismo ocurría a hora, pero no era nada que le restara a él de ninguna forma, para ella esto sólo era una parte más de él.

—No debes esconderlas más, yo tampoco esconderé las mías. Te acepto tal cual eres —murmuró ante la consternación que cubría a Draco de forma pesada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella le lanzó una última mirada asegurándose que no perdiera nota de esto, mientras se inclinaba a besarlas.

Él se echó hacia atrás ante su toque, no porque estuviera rechazándola sino porque su cuerpo había reaccionado a sus labios humedecidos. Ginny le pasó los brazos por el costado manteniéndolo en su lugar buscando llevarse con sus caricias su tensión y sus miedos.

Draco soltó con fuerza su aliento, este gesto más que físico era emocional. Sabía que ella lo había aceptado con su pasado, pero hasta ese momento no había comprendido hasta que punto. Si antes creía que había sido afortunado ahora se daba cuenta que estaba en el jodido cielo y todo se debía a ella.

Sus manos se movieron por los hombros delicados de ella, envolviéndose en su cabello sangre, la separó haciendo que lo mirara para que pudiera ver cuán importante era su aceptación, que lo tenía a su merced como nunca alguien antes.

Dejar entrar a alguien era aterrador, pero podía confiar en que estaría a salvo con ella y que a pesar de su oscuridad no lo dejaría.

Le pasó el dedo pulgar por su mejilla que aún tenía ese adorable rubor y descendió para besarla a consciencia agradeciéndole con cada caricia, la hizo descender con cuidado de modo que volviera al colchón.

Ginny se apretó contra su cuerpo sintiendo como el fuego revivía con mayor intensidad, lo obligó a girar para quedar sobre él, no estaba en su naturaleza ser sumisa. Sus bocas enganchadas se separaron dejando salir sus alientos furiosos. Pasó la punta de su nariz por su mentón y bajó besando su piel tan blanca que dejaba ver las líneas azules de sus venas, mordió su manzana de Adán logrando que soltara un gemido rasposo, la apretó contra él mientras rodaba sus caderas buscándola.

Ella clavó sus uñas en su torso tratando de controlar el movimiento que anulaba sus pensamientos, acarició con sus labios hinchados la zona de su corazón antes de sentarse a horcajadas en él, manteniéndolo quieto.

Él masculló un improperio insatisfecho, pasó sus manos por los muslos cremosos que se apretaban a su cuerpo, subió un poco más y acunó su trasero cubierto aún por el encaje, la obligó a apretarse contra su pene. Un siseó escapó de ella, lo miró con los ojos nublados por la excitación, tomó la orilla del camisón y se lo quitó lentamente.

Draco clavó sus ojos en la piel que iba revelándose, en el cuerpo esbelto que iba mostrándose, en sus senos turgentes, su cabello rojo cayó como una lluvia roja sobre sus hombros de forma desarreglada. Era sumamente sexy, el sueño de cualquier hombre.

Su erección punzo debajo de ella, desando poder enterrarse en su caluroso interior. Ella parecía ligeramente cohibida ante su escrutinio.

—Eres tan hermosa… —halagó delineando su silueta con sus manos hasta el valle de sus senos, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró, su cuerpo se ondeó cuando él comenzó a acariciarlos con sus dedos.

Ginevra exclamó y se perdió en las sensaciones, dejando que él hiciera su voluntad. Draco no tardó en moverse con ella gimiendo, rodando la dejó de nuevo bajo él. Sus manos jugaron íntimamente con su cuerpo, su boca vagó por él dejando un rastro por sus costillas, atravesó de lado a lado su vientre, tomándose el tiempo para hundir su lengua en su ombligo y después soplar.

Ella sollozo y suplicó removiéndose, buscando una liberación que estaba tardando demasiado en llegar. Él rio sobre su piel, se topó con la barrera de sus pantys y se deshizo de ellas sin retrasos, tal vez incluso de forma desesperada, afortunadamente no las había rotó y entonces volvió a su lugar observando la parte preciosa donde quería estar.

Encendido como el maldito infierno, se quitó sus pantalones y su bóxer soltando un par de palabras en el proceso, estaba tan listo que podría sólo correrse con verla. Demasiados años en celibato lograban eso. Buscó su varita en la mesa de noche y la dejó a un lado, iban a necesitarla muy pronto.

Alzándose sobre ella, Ginevra lo contempló por primera vez desnudo en su totalidad, era un hombre que quitaba el aliento, su erección era desafiante como satisfactoria y quería sentirla ya dentro de ella.

Draco trepó separando sus piernas, extendiéndola, abriéndola para él logrando que sus cuerpos se acoplaran, ambos soltaron un par de jadeos ansiosos.

Sus labios estuvieron sobre los de ella en un segundo, besándola con fuerza, su mano viajó entre ellos hasta alcanzar su feminidad, la rozó hasta volverla loca.

—Draco… oh… sí —Sus dedos se hundieron en la piel de su espalda, rasguñándola— necesito…

—Lo sé. —Su aliento caliente golpeó la piel sensible de su pulso, retiró su mano frustrándola, pero sólo fueron unos segundos.

Tomó su varita y recitó ronco un encantamiento, la aventó lejos y se preparó para entrar en ella.

Sus manos fueron a sus caderas, agarrándolas, inclinándolas hacia arriba. Se empujó en ella hasta el fondo con una sola estocada y estaba tan cerrada que le tomó todo su autocontrol no dejarse ir. Había asumido que no iba a ser el primero, pues ella tenía a cuesta al menos dos relaciones importantes, descartaba que hubiese pasado algo con Thomas y Corner, pero con Potter y Mcneill era otra historia y justo ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez no había sido tan activa sexualmente, pero era claro que no era tan pura como un virgen. De cualquier forma no le importaba, se encargaría de que sólo lo recordara a él.

El gritó ahogado de Ginny hizo eco en la habitación, curvada y tensa bajo él, llena hasta casi el dolor, había pasado tiempo desde que se había sentido así. Lo instó a moverse y él lo hizo suavemente con un ritmo lento que fue cobrando velocidad conforme la pasión los cubría.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos, sus respiraciones erráticas, las palabras entrecortadas y la fiesta de sensaciones entre ellos, todo se tornó fuera de control. Aquello se estaba precipitando con rapidez a su final, él buscó su boca mientras la embestía clavándola en la cama.

Ginevra afianzó sus piernas en su cadera, se sujetó de él con todo lo que tenía y el placer se hizo cargó de ella corriendo como lava desde la parte inferior de su cuerpo donde se encontraban unidos hacia el resto llegando hasta las puntas de sus manos y sus pies.

Malfoy acalló sus gemidos furiosos entre sus bocas, el orgasmo fue para él diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese experimentado en el pasado, dejándolo vacío y temblando sobre ella, con los ecos de las sensaciones aún entre ellos. Su corazón parecía haber explotado en el proceso, así que esto era lo que se sentía al estar con la persona con la que compartías fuertes sentimientos.

Era correcto, no extraño ni incomodo como había sido con otras chicas antes de Azkaban.

Ambos estaban aún recuperándose en todos sentidos, se movió con ayuda de sus brazos y lo primero que buscó fue el rostro de ella. Ginny tenía aún los ojos cerrados, su boca entre abierta roja y mallugada por el tratamiento al que había sido sometida, su pecas brillaban en su cara enrojecida.

—¿Estás bien?

La sonrisa floreció en ella, haciéndola lucir aún más bella… estaba resplandeciente. Abrió sus ojos y la luz en ellos no mentía.

—Bien.

Gracias a Merlín.

Una sonrisa lenta y sexy se adueñó de su cara, le retiró los mechones rojos que caían sobre su rostro y besó su frente en un gesto de ternura y agradecimiento. Se retiró y ella lo resintió, pero la intimidad de su unión seguía entre ellos como un hilo invisible.

Se echó a su lado y ella jaló la manta cubriéndose y girándose boca abajo. Soltó una risita porque se sentía realmente dichosa, él la miró de reojo y su pechó se inundó de una emoción aún más profunda por ser capaz de responder a su entrega y hacerla sentir de esa forma.

—Eres ardiente en verdad…

Ella sonrió con secreta satisfacción, su cuerpo estaba tan sensible aún que casi no soportaba la manta. —Fue increíble.

—Joder… lo fue.

Se quedaron en un silencio agradable, el sol terminó de levantarse por la habitación. Draco estaba quedándose dormido cuando sintió a Ginny subirse parcialmente sobre él. Deslizo sus parpados pesados, encontrándose con ella repasando las cicatrices de _Sectumsempra_.

—En el colegio no sabía que pensar de ti, aquella vez que me salvaste por primera vez estaba realmente confundida y después todo comenzó a suceder sin que tuviera el control de mi misma. Me volvías loca, un momento estabas ayudándonos y en otro volvías a estar distante, frío y grosero.

—Tampoco sabía qué hacer, ni cómo tratarte… sin saber me encontré cada vez más y más interesado en ti, pero no podía aceptarlo era demasiado peligroso, no lo entendía del todo.

Ella asintió comprendiendo su confusión. —No era fácil para nadie.

—No era un buen momento.

—La estabas pasando muy mal, para ti era más difícil con ese monstruo en tu casa.

—No soportaba estar ahí, por eso decidí que no volvería a la mansión cuando saliera de Azkaban.

Eso explicaba la razón por la que vivía ahí. —Es solitario este lugar.

—Aprecio mi soledad, además ahora tú estás aquí.

Ella depositó un beso en su pectoral. —Me alegra estarlo —afirmó dejando que su brazo descansara en su abdomen—. ¿Sabes? Después de que me besaste la primera vez, las cosas se complicaron… y no pude hablar contigo sobre eso, a pesar de que lo desee cuando estuve más calmada para aceptar lo que había ocurrido.

Lo pilló por sorpresa escuchar eso, se giró para quedar frente a ella. —No sabía si viviría después de ese año, quería saber lo que era besarte al menos.

—Me alegro que lo hicieras —reconoció. Si él no se hubiese atrevido quién sabe si estarían juntos en ese momento—. No volví a Hogwarts después de las pascuas a pesar de que quería hacerlo. Ayudaste a Neville cuando los Carrow comenzaron la cacería contra los miembros del Ejercito y lo que hiciste por Luna…

Él la miró largamente experimentando una sesión agridulce. —No soy un héroe… —Se sintió en la obligación de aclararlo, no era una palabra que le gustará después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Como yo lo veo, lo eres —aseguró sin dar paso atrás.

Él crispó sus cejas, incómodo. —No soy San Potter, fui un mortifago, Ginevra —comentó distanciándose, volteándose boca arriba.

Ginny frunció su ceño, ahora la atendería hasta el final. Se subió sobre él, impidiéndole escapar. —Escúchame bien… Harry fue mi primer amor, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso y en verdad me gusta que lo haya sido, pero comprendí que tú serías el último hombre de mi vida, porque lo que siento por ti no viene de un enamoramiento infantil, jamás te idealice, ni hubo nada platónico entre nosotros. Así que tienes que aprender a aceptar esa parte de mi y dejar de sacarlo cada vez que hablamos. No te comparó con él.

Draco buscó disimular la sonrisa que le había nacido después de escuchar aquello y fue como si hubiese retirado una gran carga de él, sólo quedaba una pequeña espina, Mcneill, pero no quería hablar de él, porque entrarían en temas que sólo caldearían sus ánimos, algo que no necesitaban ahora.

Tiró de ella para que descendiera sobre él, sus pieles se rozaron mientras sus labios se tocaban y la chispa del deseo volvió a avivarse.

—Basta de hablar, ahora quiero más de esto, de ti… y sé por dónde quiero comenzar.

La hizo recostarse con una risa escapando de su pecho. —¿Qué haces? ¿Planeas que pasemos la mañana aquí?

—El día si es posible —respondió desde arriba con una sonrisa cargada de promesas sexuales—, la primera vez estuvo bien, pero ahora hagámoslo durar…

—¿Qué? No… tengo que dar señales de vida, se preocuparán si no lo hago.

Él no estaba más interesado en la comunicación con el exterior, se movió por su cuerpo espolvoreado de pecas, dejando aquí y allá caricias largas y perezosas. Movió sus piernas a cada lado y clavó sus ojos grises en su intimidad discretamente depilada. Había llegado la hora de develar sus secretos.

—Draco —siseó abriendo sus ojos de par en par adivinando sus intenciones.

—Sólo tienes que disfrutarlo —declaró y en pocos segundos sus labios estaban sobre ella, haciendo que perdiera la noción de todo nuevamente.

 ***º*º*º**

* Tomamos un par de nombres de mortifagos adaptándolos a la trama.

*º*º*º

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	12. Lucha

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

" _Usted no sabe cómo yo valoro su sencillo coraje de quererme_ _." – **Mario Benedetti** **.**_

 ***º*º*º**

 ** _Lucha._ **

_Habían comenzado las vacaciones de navidad de 1996, Draco se obligó a mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras le lanzaba una maldición imperdonable a aquel hombre squib, no conocía los detalles, no sabía porqué se encontraba ahí, sólo que él debía torturarlo, era parte del entrenamiento de su tía Bellatrix._

— _Debes sentirlo, Draco —murmuró a su oído y apenas pudo escucharlo por encima de los gritos agonizantes de ese hombre._

 _Le estaba temblando la mano y las nauseas se habían comenzado a aglomerar en su cuerpo haciéndolo respirar con cierta dificultad._

— _No seas débil —regañó, haciéndolo a un lado, mostrándole como debía hacerse esto._

 _Draco trastabillo con la cara desencajada, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

— _No puedes dudar, estas escorias no deben importarte…_

 _El hombre no pudo resistirlo más, se desvaneció quedando tendido sobre la alfombra._

— _Traigan a otro, esta noche no acabará hasta que no lo hagas bien, querido —dijo pasando su dedo por su pálida mejilla._

 _Malfoy sintiendo la amargura llenar su boca, se giró como si nada ocurriera, caminando hasta el baño donde devolvió todo lo que había cenado. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para auto compadecerse, si no volvía… tragó su propia saliva, no quería ni pensarlo…_

 _«Lo haré bien esta vez.»_

 _No debía hacer enojar a su tía._

 _Volvió al lugar luciendo impasible, pero aún más blanco y con aspecto enfermizo. Pasó su mirada por el lugar encontrando a una mujer, que lo vio directamente a los ojos con el terror grabado en su rostro, mientras suplicaba por su vida._

— _Calla a esa perra —ordenó Rodolphus._

 _Él sintió un escalofrió, los vellos se le pusieron de punta._

— _Tan reemplazables… aquí hay otro, hazlo bien esta vez, querido._

— _Hazlo para que podamos irnos, hemos decido un nuevo plan para esta noche —comentó su tío, acariciando su varita._

— _¿Qué tal probar tus lecciones de fuego demoníaco?_

— _Incendiaremos un par de casas, ya hemos escogido unas, ¿o no Fenrir?_

 _El gruñido feroz proveniente del hombre lobo llenó el lugar._

 _Draco no tuvo ninguna reacción, no podía hacer evidente lo que estaba ocurriéndole. Incluso respirar en ese ambiente le parecía la más difícil tarea. ¿Por qué había deseado ser mortifago?_

 ***º*º*º**

Draco salió de su habitación arremangándose su camisa oscura, aunque en el brazo que tenía el rastro de la marca oscuro titubeó, pero en el último momento decidió que no tenía caso taparla, no después de todo lo que ya habían compartido.

El aroma a comida había inundado el lugar y vaya que necesitaba poner ya algo en su estómago, creyó que el elfo había llegado para prepararles algo —como lo había previsto—, pero al entrar en la cocina se topó con Ginny sirviendo los platos.

—¿Qué haces?

Ella respingó y alzó su mirada azul encontrándose con él en el marco de la puerta, sonrió cálida sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer por sus actividades pasadas.

—Estás aquí y justo a tiempo, tome lo que había en la despensa y refrigerador para hacer algo —contestó simple—. Me moría de hambre…

Draco frunció su ceño. —No estás aquí para cocinar, tengo un elfo.

—Que yo convencí para que se fuera —comentó tomando la bandeja—, quería cocinar para ti, ¿es tan malo?

Su respuesta causó un golpe de calidez en él, mantuvo a raya su sonrisa y siguió tan estoico como siempre. —Cuando estés conmigo quiero que disfrutes de ser atendida.

Ginny se soltó a reír sin mesura. —¡Por Merlín, me harás una mimada como tú…! —Se acercó a él, haciendo a un lado la bandeja—. Los lujos están bien, pero me gusta hacer ciertas cosas por mi misma —respondió dándole un beso sencillo—. Vamos, comeremos en tu terraza, lleva suéter.

No había ni avanzado dos pasos cuando sintió como tiraba de su liga, liberando su melena de fuego. Se giró con un gesto de reproche y los ojos bien abiertos.

—Llévalo suelto —comentó pasando a su lado.

—Quería llevarlo así… no tenías que jalarme el cabello —señaló en forma de reclamo, lamentablemente no podía darle un pequeño golpe, no con la bandeja en medio.

—Me gusta así —respondió mirándola por arriba de su hombro con una sonrisa increíble que le puso la piel de gallina a Ginny.

—¡Lo rapare!

—Crecerá, es mágico.

Ella hizo un mohín y siguió avanzando, mientras Draco ensanchaba su sonrisa, sintiendo su corazón ligero. Tenerla con él en verdad era el antídoto a todos sus males, tanto que temía que cuando ella se fuese y volviese a su vida, el encanto de felicidad terminaría.

—Te estás volviendo muy demandante, primero me secuestras, luego controlas mi cabello, ¿qué seguirá después?, ¿qué ande desnuda por el departamento?

Draco se detuvo y ladeó su cuerpo, sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo de ella. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros un suéter crema de cachemir, la ropa le sentaba bien y le recordaba las curvas que habían debajo. —No tengo problema con eso si quieres hacerlo…

Ella no se dejó influenciar por esa mirada candente. —¡Increíble! ¡No, no seremos una pareja nudista!

Soltó una carcajada ronca y tomó la bandeja de sus manos o ella terminaría tirándola. —Fuiste tú quién lo sacó a nuestra platica.

—Bien, "Adonis de François Duquesnoy" si quieres andar así y que te sorprendan las visitas o cualquier otra situación, no lo impediré.

—¿Lo disfrutaras, no?

Ella soltó un jadeo de incredulidad. —Tu ego un día te hará volar por los cielos y puede que llegue el momento en que me canse, entonces tendré que pensar en buscarme otro.

—Eso no pasará… —gruñó con un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

Ginny se echó a reír, vaya, así que eso sí lo molestaba. Draco dejó la bandeja en la mesa y regresó para alcanzarla. No le dio tiempo siquiera de hablar, su boca estuvo sobre la de ella en segundos, devorándola.

—Ni siquiera pienses en hacerlo.

—Bromeare todo lo que quiera si hace que te pongas así —comentó risueña, pasando la mano por su barbilla. Le guiñó el ojo y se deslizó de su abrazo para acomodar los platos.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginevra tuvo que echarse su cabello de lado en un torcido flojo para que no estuviera volando a su alrededor por la brisa. Apenas había probado bocado, porque estaba concentrada observando la forma en que Draco se encontraba disfrutando de su comida.

—¿En verdad te gusto?

—Es… bueno —contestó aún gratamente sorprendido.

—Ahora es el momento de adularme —comentó como no queriendo, sin esconder la sonrisa que se escurría en sus labios.

—No pensé que tuvieras este talento.

—Lo aprendí de mi madre, ella es la que tiene todo el toque, recetas y magia para la comida… yo suelo ayudarla, pero no puedo compararme con ella —contó amorosamente.

Draco regresó sus ojos a su plato, nuevamente embargado por un sentimiento de melancolía y amargura.

—¿Tu madre en qué es buena?

—Repostería —comentó al momento—, solía enviarme a Hogwarts pastelillos.

—¿Y entonces cómo es que no te gusta el dulce? —inquirió confundida.

—Sólo no me gustan ciertas cosas dulces.

—Hasta en eso eres difícil —dijo con una mueca.

—Tengo personalidad —presumió.

—No me vengas con eso de nuevo —comentó mostrándole su cuchillo.

Él sonrió sin poder evitar contagiarse de su ánimo. —¿Qué tienes planeado para la semana?

—No creo que podamos vernos —respondió apachurrándose en su asiento—, tengo que estar en los entrenamientos.

Las alarmas del lugar comenzaron a sonar evitando que él pudiera decir algo, ambos se miraron con inquietud, pero fue él quien se levantó tomando la varita de la mesa. Ginny lo siguió pasos detrás, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

—Quédate aquí.

—Iré —comentó tozuda.

—No, no sé quién pueda ser, pero no quiero arriesgarte si es un ataque.

—¡Abre la puerta maldito hurón!

El rostro de Ginny se deformó apenas reconoció la voz. —¡Es mi hermano! —Pasó a Draco y se dirigió a la puerta furiosa como un dragón, pero antes de alcanzarla, un potente encantamiento la mandó al suelo.

Malfoy fue a su lado, ayudándola a sentarse. —Por esa razón no quería que te acercarás, debiste haberme escuchado.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró llevándose la mano a la cabeza— Sólo abre la puerta, antes de que la derribe.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y movió su varita hacia la entrada, retirando los encantamientos, permitiéndole la entrada. En tanto ayudaba a Ginny a levantarse, Ron apareció furioso con Harry y Hermione detrás.

—¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana! —exclamó yendo sobre él, propinándole un buen derechazo que lo hizo trastabillar.

—¡¿Ron, qué demonios haces?! —gritó interponiéndose entre los dos, empujándolo.

Harry abrazó a su amigo por detrás, apretando sus manos en su torso. —¡Basta, Ron!

—¡Estás no son las formas de hacer esto! —manifestó Hermione mirando a su amigo con reprobación.

—¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo con él?... ¡¿te estás revolcando con esa serpiente?!

Ginny le lanzó una mirada filosa, fue hasta él dándole una cachetada. —No te atrevas a hablarme así.

Malfoy había pensado que esto ocurriría antes, pero justo ahora le sentaba bastante mal, pues estaban arruinando su tiempo con ella. Se acercó a Ginny, apartándola. —Le he dado mi palabra a tu hermana de que no pelearía contigo o con alguno otro de sus hermanos, pero si vuelves a decir algo como eso no me quedaré sin hacer nada.

Hermione estaba sorprendida al igual que Harry por esa reacción, habían esperado puños volando, maldiciones yendo y viniendo, pero esto….

Ron soltó un resoplido de risa, se jaloneó soltándose de Harry. —¿Pretendes que en verdad crea eso? ¿Le has dado un filtro a mi hermana?

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —barbotó Ginny, manoteando— ¡Él no me ha dado nada!

—Déjame hablar a mi —pidió Draco, esto era algo que después de todo él debía arreglar—. Ve a la terraza y lleva a Potter y Granger contigo.

—No lo haré.

Él ladeó su rostro mirándola directamente a los ojos. —Confía en mi.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Con esa actitud de bueno es que estás engañando a mi hermana? No olvides que conocemos quién eres realmente… a mi no me falla la memoria.

—¡Ron eres peor que un troll, más ciego que un cíclope y tan escandaloso como una mandrágora! —espetó con enojo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados debajo de sus cejas unidas— Vengan, no se matarán… es más posible que yo los mate —comentó dirigiéndose a sus amigos que dudaron en dejar a esos dos juntos.

—Más les vale comportarse —pronunció Hermione pasando su mirada de advertencia de uno al otro, antes de jalar a Harry, obligándolo a caminar.

Draco avanzó hasta la puerta cerrándola, no necesitaba más visitantes ni curiosos. Tomó ese momento para respirar y aliviar un poco de la tensión que lo tenía acartonado.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Por qué demonios estás jugando con mi hermana? —reclamó sin darle tregua, tomándolo de las solapas.

Malfoy no se dejó, le respondió tomándolo de la misma forma, peleando con él, golpeando un par de muebles hasta que logró ponerlo contra la pared. —No salí de Azkaban para jugar con tu hermana a las muñecas… acéptalo, esto no es un juego y voy a llegar tan lejos con ella como pueda.

—Ginny no es una zorra.

Draco lo soltó y le propinó un gancho en el estómago. —Jamás vuelvas a usar esa palabra junto al nombre de tu hermana.

—Eres un hijo de Morgana —habló en hilo de voz, resbalándose ligeramente por la pared, mientras una mano apretaba su abdomen.

—¡Carajo, Weslette! —Esto se lo había ganado, así que no lo tomaría como una violación a su trato con Ginevra,

—Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de Hogwarts, no mereces estar cerca de mi hermana…

Malfoy apretó sus puños, ardía en deseos por darle otro golpe, pero no lo hizo… se concentró en lo que era realmente importante. —Mi relación con Ginevra no tengo por qué justificarla ante ti, pero dadas las circunstancias me veo obligado, sólo quiero que quede claro que esta será la única vez que tendremos esta conversación…

—Jamás podrás estar con ella en paz...

Draco rodó los ojos, sintiendo que su maldad brotaba por salir. _«Paciencia, paciencia…»._

—Decidimos estar juntos, dejamos atrás lo que no importaba más. Tal vez no la merezco, pero ella decidió estar conmigo… y no tengo ninguna intención de alejarme.

—¿Pretendes qué crea eso? —escupió receloso.

—Voy a tener un enlace con ella, ese es mi plan oscuro a futuro… ¡el gran crimen que cometeré!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no ocurrirá!

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué fui un mortifago?, ¿por qué soy un Malfoy?

—Porque eres un idiota, la insultabas en el colegio, ¿cómo pretendes que crea que en verdad te importa?

—¡Joder Weasley!, ¿acaso tienes el cerebro de un ratón? Sólo tienes que verlo… habla con tu hermana y deja de ser un bruto salvaje…

—Ese enlace no ocurrirá nunca, demostraré que no es más que una vil treta…

—Haz eso si puedes —comentó dejándolo ahí.

—¡Malfoy! —intentó detenerlo, tomándolo del hombro.

Ron le lanzó una maldición que le pasó rozando la mejilla. —No pensé que fueras de los que atacaban por la espalda… tal vez no eres tan bueno como crees —Draco no se detuvo, no iba a seguir con eso, porque entonces sí que en verdad se enfrentarían—. No te preocupes por la cuenta de los daños en mi departamento, esta vez no te la mandaré.

Ronald explotó en improperios y su magia agitó apenas un poco el lugar, Malfoy se había salido con la suya en su cara.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny estaba con los brazos cruzados caminando de un lado a otro, a pesar de los vidrios no podía ver mucho de lo que ocurría entre Ron y Draco, estaban en un mal ángulo.

—Deberías calmarte —pidió Hermione, observándola con una ligera angustia, en verdad parecía que deseaba ir dentro, pero se mantenía ahí gracias a todas sus fuerzas.

—No debieron dejarlo venir.

—Cuando lo encontramos él ya había revisado el archivo de Malfoy y venía aquí, no había forma de mantenerlo bajo control.

—¿No es eso una falta?

—Ginny, lo conoces mejor que yo… cuando esta así es imposible detenerlo —explicó Harry viéndola aún con extrañeza, para él también había sido todo un golpe enterarse de su relación.

—¡Lo sé! —contestó abriendo sus brazos—. Debería entrar…

—Espera, es buena señal que no escuchemos explosiones —musitó Hermione.

—¡Seguro se están peleando como perros! —comentó con pesar y molestia en la misma cantidad— ¿Tan difícil es entender mi relación con él? —Al ver las expresiones contraídas de sus amigos, quedó claro que era así, no sabía ni para qué preguntaba— Sólo somos dos personas que quieren estar juntas.

—Ginny es complicado por el pasado y…

—¡Pasado, prejuicios, apellidos…estoy tan cansada de eso! Yo también sufrí para llegar a este punto, no tome esta decisión de forma ingenua, sólo quiero que mis amigos y mi familia lo puedan entender… ¿acaso no desean mi felicidad?

Harry arqueó sus cejas que se elevaron por arriba del marco de sus lentes. Esto en verdad era serio, conocía a Ginny y ella estaba hablando desde su corazón. Era cierto, estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy y con ese descubriendo, comprendió porque las cosas entre ellos no habían sido iguales ni funcionado más después de la batalla.

—Claro que la deseamos, pero no es tan sencillo de asimilar —mencionó Hermione, acercándose a ella, tomándola de los brazos, sonriéndole suavemente—. Viéndote así, me es imposible no estar de tu lado…

—¿En serio? Creí que tampoco lo entendías…

—También puedo cambiar de opinión.

—Me siento bien a su lado, no quiero separarme de él.

—Puedo verlo.

—Gracias —repuso abrazándola—, él en verdad me trata bien.

El lugar comenzó a sacudirse, todos se pusieron alerta, pero no pasó a mayores pues Draco apareció casi intacto. —Hemos dicho todo lo que necesitábamos.

Ginny de inmediato sintió el aliento de alivio envolver su cuerpo. —¡Gracias a los magos! —Fue hasta él, abrazándolo.

Harry y Hermione, se sonrieron de forma escueta e incómodos, abandonaron la terraza, dándole privacidad a la pareja.

—Debo ir con él —anunció sin querer separarse.

—No lo hagas —comentó dejando que su parte egoísta saliera.

—Lamento que este día haya acabado de esta forma —murmuró alejándose, pero él no permitió que lo hiciera por completo, mantuvo sus manos en su cintura—. Tienes que cuidar de la herida en tu boca y tu mejilla.

—Podrías cuidar de ellas.

—No seas un niño quejica —musitó con una media sonrisa—, es una pena que no pueda besarte.

—Odio a tu hermano.

Ella entornó sus ojos divertida. —Dime algo nuevo.

—Si te vas a ir hazlo ya o no te dejaré ir —comentó soltándola.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente. —Gracias. —Rodó sus dedos por la parte de su cara intacta, se levantó de puntillas y besó muy suavemente sus labios, no quería causarle una molestia.

—Me lo pagarás después —dijo medio gruñón.

Ella le cerró un ojo. —Espéralo —añadió coqueta, antes de desaparecer.

Fueron apenas unos minutos los que corrieron antes de que el departamento quedará completamente en silencio. Draco se quedó en la terraza con las manos en los bolsillos observando la comida abandonada en la mesa, soltó una maldición que volvió a calentarle la sangre.

 ***º*º*º**

Narcissa había mandado una carta pidiendo que no le leyeran a Lucius ninguna de las notas sobre su hijo y que de ser posible le dieran el periódico sin ellas. Sabía que no podía encontrar consuelo en él, pero de alguna forma estar en esa habitación la hacía sentir menos sola.

—La inauguración de la tienda no tuvo contratiempos, parece que será un buen negocio —comentó en un tono plano, parada al lado de la ventana—, espero que Draco sepa concentrarse en ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Narcissa se giró con pasmo, ¿lo había escuchado hablar? Antes había dicho un par de palabras vagas, pero jamás una pregunta concreta. Encontró sus ojos grises clavados en ella, en verdad estaba mirándola.

El medimago había hablado de sus avances, pero ella había estado incrédula al respecto. —Lucius… —murmuró sin salir del todo del estupor, anduvo hasta él hincándose a sus pies— ¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando? ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió?

Lucius levantó su mano acariciando el mentón de su esposa, una sonrisa inmaculada se abrió paso por sus labios. —Mi hermosa esposa…

Él corazón le tronó en el pecho a Cissa, la emoción le llegó hasta los ojos humedeciéndolos. —Has vuelto.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginny se quedó con Ron a solas en la sala de la casa de Harry y Hermione. Se sentó en el sillón observando a su hermano aún tensó junto a la chimenea.

—¡No puedes hacernos esto! ¡Es el peor tipo que puedes escoger!

—Es claro que con palabras no vamos a entendernos —dijo resignada—. ¿Has mejorado en _Legeremancia_?

Ronald se quedó callado un momento, su mirada se volvió perspicaz. —¿Qué…?

—Te dejaré entrar a mi mente, es hora que conozcas quién es Draco Malfoy —comentó relajándose, colocando las manos sobre sus piernas.

—¿Estás loca?

—No, simplemente quiero dejar de pelear con mi familia… y si para obtener su apoyo tengo que mostrarles mis recuerdos, lo haré.

Sus hombros se desplomaron y la furia que había regido sus actos perdió intensidad al ver a su hermanita entregándose en bandeja de plata. —Ginny…

—Hazlo, te quiero de mi lado Ron —pidió en un tono quedo, mirándolo de esa forma que él no podía resistir.

Soltó una maldición sintiéndose horrible, pero tampoco podía ceder sin estar seguro que Malfoy no estuviese sometiéndola de alguna forma vil.

Levantó su varita con reticencia hasta que finalmente sus ojos tan parecidos se encontraron. — _Legeremens_.

Las memorias del sexto año de Ginny en Hogwarts, vinieron una tras otra, sacudiéndolo con su intensidad, vio a Malfoy salvándola, ayudando al Ejercito… lo vio en su celda en Azkaban, en su reencuentro con ella, en la tienda de pociones y entonces el vínculo se rompió y la voz de Malfoy se repitió en su mente como un eco lejano: «Lo quiero todo… te quiero para mi».

—Es suficiente —dijo Ginevra, deteniendo la intromisión con su varita. Siempre un ataque así era desgastante, aún cuando fuera consentido.

Ronald dejó caer el brazo, apartó sus ojos consternado por todo lo que había presenciado.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes?

—No… no lo sé —murmuró vacilante, la miró de soslayo apenado, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ginny no podía creer la negación de su hermano, abatida se recargó en el sillón.

 ***º*º*º**

Rick aventó todo a su paso en el despacho, tenía el sentido común nublado por el alcohol y los celos, no podía creer que Ginny Weasley hubiese caído en las manos de ese mortifago. Ese maldito la había seducido con quién sabe que intenciones, pero él se encargaría de desenmascarlo, no iba a permitir que dañará a más personas.

Salió de la habitación, topándose con su hermana, quién de inmediato se alejó de él, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, avergonzado de su estado huyó de ella.

Brianne nerviosa con las manos temblando frente a su rostro lo vio alejarse, lo había escuchado gritar y había visto los periódicos quemándose en la chimenea, no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía, pero sabía que involucraba a Draco Malfoy.

—Bri, vamos es mejor que no molestes al señor —comentó su nana, tomándola de los hombros.

Apenas se sentó en la mesa, tomó el lápiz y un pergamino, _"Clínica",_ garabateó con desesperación.

—Lo sé, lo sé, criatura… sólo faltan unos días.

Brianne asintió, sintiendo esperanza en su pecho.

Muchas horas después Rick salió de su casa en medio de la noche, había tomado una poción y una larga ducha fría, su mente se encontraba más despejada y ahora sabía lo que quería hacer. Si el Ministerio no respondía su solicitud sobre revocar la orden de liberación de Draco Malfoy, él tomaría la justicia entre sus manos y casi estaba rogando porque así fuera, pero primero se encargaría de Ginny.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginevra había dejado la casa de sus amigos y sabiendo que no podía pisar su departamento se había dirigido al hogar de Luna.

—Ron entenderá —comentó pasando sus dedos por los cabellos rojos de su amiga, que descansaba su cabeza en su regazo.

—Eso espero, estoy haciéndoles pasar un mal tiempo a todos.

—Incluso las tormentas terminan y el sol vuelve a alzarse en el cielo despejado.

Se incorporó y le sonrió agradecida. —Tienes razón y al menos las cosas con Draco van bien… —comentó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, un gran suspiro abandonó su boca, su mente estaba comenzando a divagar en su encuentro sexual con él hasta que se detuvo en seco— ¡Por Merlín! Debo escribirle una nota, seguro esta pensando toda clase de cosas absurdas después de haberme ido de esa forma.

—Tal vez no es así, probablemente esta en la tienda, con su madre o sus amigos…

—¿Lo crees? —Él no había mencionado nada de trabajar ese día, pero no le parecía tan descabellado, ni el que pudiera estar con su madre, no quería pensar que se encontraba solo en ese enorme lugar, el corazón se le estrujó de recordarlo.

—¿Has visto lo que han dicho del lugar en el periódico?

—¿Es muy malo? —inquirió temerosa.

—No todo.

—No tardes en escribir ese artículo —pidió con el ceño arrugado por la preocupación.

—Bien, lo haré cuanto antes.

—¡Gracias, eres la mejor! —dijo abrazándola.

Se separaron y Ginny se metió bajo las mantas de parches. Iba a echar de menos al hurón, por increíble que fuera, no era que se hubiese acostumbrado a dormir con él tan rápido, pero en verdad podría hacerlo, porque su cercanía se sentía cálida y acogedora.

Luna apagó las luces, dejando sólo la lámpara de noche, se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella por las pesadillas, solía despertarse y querer salir de su cuarto, pero en el proceso tropezaba con todo por la desesperación.

—Por cierto, Nott no regresó ayer… ¿te acompañó? —preguntó de forma casual.

—Sólo hasta la chimenea, tal vez se fue después de eso.

—Puede ser —murmuró decepcionada, esperaba que algo más hubiese sucedido entre esos dos—, te vi platicando con él muy animada…

—Él tiene opiniones interesantes.

—Que bonita forma de decir que te agrada… o gusta.

Luna se quedó callada, sólo sonrió para sí. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia el hombre de cabellos rubios y profunda mirada azul, la intrigaba, pero hasta ese momento no de la forma en que su amiga creía.

 ***º*º*º**

Malfoy llegó a su tienda cerca del medio día, en el camino pasó por Gringotts. Las personas ahora murmuraban acerca de su relación con Ginny Weasley y sobre su tienda, al menos eso era algo nuevo.

Saludó a sus empleados con un escueto "buen día". No parecía haber muchos clientes, pero estaba seguro que él lugar atraería a curiosos y a muchos otros que sólo deseaban ver su caída. Sin deseos de estar en el frente se dirigió atrás dónde estaba su despacho y la escalera que dirigía al sótano.

Apenas se había sentado, cuando un empleado encargado tocó a su puerta. Draco lo observó con una ceja alzada y le indicó que pasara. Bruce Wilmouth, era un joven mago egresado hace dos años de Hogwarts, especialista en pociones. Caminó hasta el escritorio quedándose de pie al borde de éste, visiblemente nervioso.

—Por la mañana vino Ginevra Weasley, el elfo le entregó su abrigo y dejó esto para usted —anunció depositando la carta en el escritorio.

—Bien, puedes retirarte.

Bruce asintió y salió del lugar, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta. Draco había esperado noticias de ella desde que había salido de su departamento y no había sido capaz de escribirle pensando que sería contraproducente dada la delicada situación, pero había guardado la esperanza de verla ese día, sólo que no había contado con que Ginny pasará por ahí tan temprano.

Abrió la carta y se concentró en las letras marcadas.

 _Querida serpiente:_

 _Las cosas con mi hermano están en calma, por ahora es todo lo que puedo decirte, quisiera tener mejores noticias pero no es así._

 _Ayer no pudimos terminar de hablar con todo lo que pasó, pero viajaré dentro de unas horas a Gales, la final de la Liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña se jugara en una semana y media, por lo cual tenemos que concentrarnos en los entrenamientos para estar preparadas. El equipo de Puddlemere United es fuerte, han ganado 22 veces y esta vez queremos ganar nosotras._

 _El fin de semana estaré en Londres de nuevo, debo asistir a una recaudación para los Orfanatos, entonces podremos vernos._

 _Lamento tener que irme así cuando estamos pasando por todo esto, por ahora sólo puedo aferrarme a la idea de que las cosas mejoraran._

 _Espero sinceramente que las ventas en tu tienda vayan bien._

 _Ginny._

 _P.D. Evita los duelos y provocaciones._

Una media sonrisa cubrió sus labios mientras guardaba la nota, sabía porque había mencionado lo de la recaudación, probablemente quería que se vieran antes o después del evento, él no estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto para verla.

La sensación que le producía estar con ella era inexplicable, ¿quién diría que vendría a sentir todo eso con una Weasley?

La vida tenía una extraña forma de juntar a las personas.

Exhaló largamente y se concentró en sus asuntos. _El Profeta_ estaba a un lado en su escritorio, sabía que contenía un artículo que hablaba de Mandrágora. Seguramente puras mentiras, de ahí que mejor optara por no leerlo.

Tomó los pergaminos que había en su escritorio sobre las ventas, sus existencias y los materiales que necesitaba resurtir.

 ***º*º*º**

Ginevra pasó la venda por su muñeca ajustándola, se hallaba en los vestidores del estadio de Holyhead, esperando para salir al campo. Ese día se ejercitarían dos horas antes del anochecer.

Gwendolyn Morgan, su entrenadora, comenzaría a exigirles lo máximo, trabajarían dos veces al día hasta el fin de semana, después del fin de semana, tendrían sólo un entrenamiento antes del partido.

—Te ves distinta —comentó Vaimai, codeándola con una sonrisa pícara. Ginny tenía ese aire de alegría que no le había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Sólo suéltalo —mencionó sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Con qué el otro era Draco Malfoy? Apenas me enteré comprendí todo lo que habías dicho estos años, pudiste contarme todo sin tanto misterio.

—No era sencillo, muchos no lo están comprendiendo, no sabía si lo tomarías bien.

—Oye… no soy quién para juzgar —comentó colocándose una mano sobre su corazón, para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

—Gracias, me alivia escucharlo —dijo sintiéndose un poco liberada.

—Luces cansada, ¿acaso Malfoy no te dejó descansar?

Ginny sintió que se le subían los colores a la cara. —No fue eso, sólo fueron unos malos sueños.

—Oh… entiendo. —Sabía a lo que se refería, algunas veces compartían el cuarto cuando se encontraban de viaje y le había tocado ver esos episodios.

—Estoy bien —aseguró con una sonrisa, aunque si que había asustado a Luna, lo lamentaba, pero agradecía que hubiese sucedido con ella ahí.

—Vamos chicas, dejen la platica para después, las quiero ya en el campo.

—Te salvaste por ahora, pero quiero todos los detalles de tu relación después.

Ginevra botó el aire que contenían sus pulmones, sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara.

—Andando roja, ahora que eres todo una celebridad no puedes bajar tu rendimiento —exclamó Grace haciéndole burla por la cantidad de reporteros que la esperaban a las afueras del estadio.

—No bromees con eso, sabes cuán molesta estoy… a nada estuve de lanzarles mocomurciélagos a todos.

Grace rió alegremente. —Suena divertido, pero es mejor que no lo hagas.

—Lo sé.

 ***º*º*º**

Rick había gastado una fuerte cantidad de dinero por obtener la prueba que necesitaba para retirar la venda de los ojos de Ginny.

Ginevra salía del entrenamiento vespertino, se sobó el cuello mientras abandonaba el estadio. Sus compañeras aún seguían en los vestidores, pero ella había preferido apurarse para llegar a su habitación y poderle escribir una carta para Draco con tranquilidad.

—Buenas noches o mejor tardes.

Se giró y su rostro mostró la sorpresa que la embargaba al ver a Rick ahí, sabía que él la buscaría tarde o temprano y de hecho ella había tenido toda la intención de encontrarse con él primero, porque sabía que no tomaría nada bien su relación con Draco, pero entre todo lo que había pasado no pudo hacerlo y ahora estaba ahí.

—Hola…

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ginny esperaba un ataque de agresividad y celos, no estaba actitud serena que estaba logrando ponerle los pelos de punta.

—Bien.

—Vamos, hay un lugar cerca.

Caminaron juntos en un tenso silencio que ahogaba a Ginny, afortunadamente la cafetería apareció y ella se sintió mejor apenas entraron, el lugar estaba abarrotado, lo cual quería decir que él no pensaba hacer un escándalo y eso le daba mala espina.

Pidieron cada uno una taza de café que llegó minutos después.

—¿Sabes por qué vine a verte? —soltó casual, como si se tratara de una charla sin importancia.

—Sí.

—No puedo creer que estés con alguien de su calaña —dijo desdeñoso.

—Es más que eso.

Mcneill soltó un ruido de incredulidad. —Te ha lavado el cerebro.

—No estoy cegada por la ira, ni el odio.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —Varias personas se giraron a verlos, logrando que él se controlara y bajara la voz—. Su grupo mató a personas que queríamos… él tiene las manos manchadas de sangre.

—Rick —pidió con un gesto contraído.

Él exhaló tratando de mantener a raya su enojo. —Estoy seguro que no sabes realmente quién es, que tan abajo esta… —Sacó de su abrigo un sobre y lo puso frente a su taza— lee esto y abre los ojos, quién te engaña una vez, te engaña más, pasa lo mismo con los que te atacan. No estás segura a su lado.

Ginny sintió una horrible punzada en su corazón, dirigió sus ojos llenos de consternación al sobre. —¿Qué es esto?

—Los crímenes en los que participó tu _amado_ —reveló con malicia.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Te asusta? —inquirió inclinándose sobre la mesa, colocando sus brazos en ésta— Lo hará más cuando sepas todo lo que no se mencionó en el juicio.

Ginevra sintió un baño de frío, desconocía lo que estaba ahí, pero en ese momento le daba más terror el lado que estaba viendo de Rick. Tragó con dificultad, no reconocía al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

—¿Exactamente… qué estás haciendo?

—Revelando la verdad, esa escoria no merece estar libre… tendré la justicia que me negaron, le quitare todo lo que ahora está disfrutando.

—Sólo escúchate, no estás pensando —expresó angustiada. Tomó su maleta, no quería seguir sosteniendo esa conversación.

Rick la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca. —No entenderás hasta que no leas lo que hay aquí, si crees que no tengo la razón entonces no tengas miedo de revisar esto.

—No lo quiero.

—No te engañes, tarde o temprano querrás saber lo que hay detrás de él, no podrás vivir sin saber realmente lo que hizo siendo un mortifago.

—¡Rick, basta! —pidió atormentada— No tengo razón para seguir hablando contigo de esto.

Él lució desesperado, se pasó la mano por el rostro y en un intento más, colocó el sobre en el interior de la maleta.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No!

—Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, lo que hagas con ellos será tu asunto y quedará en tu consciencia —advirtió, tomó un sorbo de su café y tiró un par de billetes en la mesa—. Ginny, piensa en tu familia, ya perdieron uno de sus miembros a manos de los mortifagos y ahora tú quieres que acepten a uno, no te equivoques.

Sus palabras se clavaron profundamente en ella causándole un gran dolor, se dejó caer en la silla mientras lo veía alejarse a través de sus ojos opacados por las lágrimas.

 ***º*º*º**

 **Continuará...**

*º*º*º

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


	13. Ir tu lado

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades siniestras de nuestra mente, hemos vuelto, con esta pasión prohibida, rompiendo con las parejas establecidas y desafiando los estándares de la sociedad mágica. Claro, los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **SILENT HEROES**

 **By**

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

* * *

 _"Yo no te he idealizado, te he encontrado, y créeme cuando te digo que te veo tal y como eres, tu no eres parte de mi imaginación ni de mis miedos."_

 ***º*º*º**

 ** _Ir a tu lado._**

 _Rick Mcneill se encontraba en una sala de investigación del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, su hermana estaba en otra, se encontraban siendo interrogados por lo que había sucedido hace unas horas en el que había sido su hogar._

 _Tenía las lágrimas secas sobre su cara, su cuerpo aún temblaba y no era porque tuviera frío sino por las fuertes emociones que había experimentado._

 _Su familia había sido asesinada a manos de la banda de mortifagos. Los gritos, el dolor, el fuego todo seguía ahí dentro de él._

 _Su pobre hermana, cerró los ojos, había sido la única que había sobrevivido junto con él y sólo porque había logrado salvarla._

— _La chica no puede hablar, no hemos logrado obtener nada, ni siquiera con Legeremancia —divulgó negando con su cabeza—. Esta demasiado traumatizada._

— _No podrá ser llamada como testigo._

 _«¡No, eso no puede pasar! ¡Tiene que testificar!.»_

 _No podía permitir que el crimen que había vivido se quedara impune. No, no. No. Se enderezo con la sangre corriéndole por el cuerpo rápidamente y el corazón pitándole en las orejas. —¡Tienen que detenerlos!_

— _Tranquilo —pidió el auror más viejo._

— _Sólo quedas tú, chico, ¿crees poder testificar? —preguntó el hombre que decía llamarse Adolf Hunter._

— _¡Se quién lo hizo!_

 ***º*º*º**

Era mitad de semana, Draco estaba en el laboratorio bajo la tienda, cuidando la cocción de varias pociones. Se había dicho mucho sobre Mandrágora, llegaban muchos curiosos y otros tantos que sólo deseaban desprestigiar el lugar, pero entre todo eso, también habían llegado un par de clientes y buenas ventas.

Los rumores sobre el lugar seguían creciendo. Luna se había puesto en contacto con él para hacer el artículo y en cualquier momento aparecería… y ahí estaba.

—Llegas tarde.

—Apenas por un minuto —respondió, tomando su cámara para fotografiarlo.

—Pensé que tomarías fotos del lugar no de mi —masculló con una mueca, no estaba seguro que en esa imagen fuera a salir bien.

—Debes aparecer, es tu negocio —contraatacó sonriente.

—Como sea, pero tendré que ver el material antes de que lo publiques.

—No seas tan quisquilloso, las cosas saldrán como tiene que ser, confía en el proceso de la vida.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —cuestionó crispando sus cejas confundido.

—Todo.

Draco le dio la espalda, creyendo que una vez más que esa chica era muy extraña, aunque no dudaba que sus palabras tuvieran que ver también con Ginevra, ella no había vuelto a escribirle y él no había respondido su primera carta, definitivamente prefería esperar a verla en persona, aunque le molestaba no tener noticias sobre ella y era absurdo habían pasado sólo 3 días. No era para volverse loco, pero sentía que el vacío en su pecho se acentuaba.

La extrañaba, no tenía otra palabra para describirlo, quería verla y tomarla entre sus brazos.

¡Por Salazar! Estaba hecho un sensiblentero. ¡Puack!, su lado Slytehrin se estaba retorciendo sin duda.

—¿En qué pociones estás trabajando?

Draco se concentró en su trabajo, esto requería de toda su atención, ya habría tiempo para seguir autoanalizándose. —El caldero de la izquierda tiene Pócima para dormir, este de aquí es Doxycida, la de allá es Poción Herbovitalizante.

—Vaya, ¿tú sólo haces las pociones?

—Te lo mencione en la inauguración, yo hago las pociones, pero tengo empelados que pueden hacerse cargo de algunas… los viste al entrar —replicó con obviedad, rodando sus ojos.

—Ellos parecen estar ocupados allá arriba, ¿cuándo es qué están aquí?

—¡Que observadora!… hay turnos.

Luna apuntó varias cosas en su libreta, Draco la miró de reojo desconfiando un poco de lo que estaba colocando.

—¿Por qué decidiste abrir la tienda?

—Es un negocio rentable.

—Querías que el mundo mágico conociera tu talento como fabricante —adivinó Luna, aún recordaba lo que él alguna vez le había dicho en Malfoy Manor: «No soy sólo un sirviente del Señor Tenebroso.»

Draco se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia. —Soy bueno en esto.

Luna se quedó en silencio, lo que hizo que él la mirara con una muda pregunta.

—No eres sólo un mortifago y Ginny también lo sabe —pronunció risueña, logrando que Draco dejara caer un frasco.

—Eso no es algo...

Luna dejó ir su risa cantarina, tomó la varita de su oreja izquierda regresando a la normalidad el frasco. —¿Has sabido de ella? —cuestionó curiosa.

Draco alzó la botella y la puso sobre la mesa. —No es tu asunto.

—Deberías visitarla —insinuó divertida al ver lo incomodo que se estaba poniendo Malfoy.

—¿Vienes a inmiscuirte en mi vida o a hablar de Mandrágora?

—A ella le caería bien un poco de distracción.

—¿Ahora eres casamentera? Y todos creían que sólo eras una lunática fanática de criaturas, deberías sacarlos de su error.

Luna volvió a sonreír. —Eres gracioso

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido. —No soy tu bufón.

—En realidad soy bióloga y tú deberías relajarte.

Él volteó a ver el techo, recordándose con quién estaba tratando, era inútil llevarle la contra. —En los muebles detrás de ti se guardan varios ingredientes y a tu derecha esta la pared con estantes llenos de calderos de distintos materiales y tamaños.

La sonrisa de Luna se agrando conocedora, no volvió a mencionar nada sobre Ginny; se dedicó a hablar sobre la tienda y la construcción del lugar que podía contener ciertas plagas. Al final de la entrevista particularmente extraña, Draco terminó teniendo un pergamino de las clases de rituales que tenía que hacer para alejar tal o cual criatura y sus empleados con un amuleto para la protección.

 ***º*º*º**

Por la noche Malfoy se encontraba cenando con sus amigos, en un lugar que entre su clientela solían estar varios ex Slytherins. Era un buen sitio para reunirse, ahí no tendría problemas de ser sacado por haber sido mortifago.

—Yo iría —dijo Blaise con facilidad y descaro.

—Si están juntos no veo por qué tengas que esperar a que vuelva a Londres —señaló Nott, simple—. Además es mejor que se vean allá que aquí, pero eso no quiere decir que sigan siendo tan descuidados en su forma de actuar en público.

—Nadie vive sólo de entrenamientos, seguro que necesita un poco de distracción y acción —agregó con una sonrisa maligna—, cosa que tú también necesitas y si fuera tú ya estaría haciendo, porque ella es ardiente.

—Imbécil. —Golpeó su hombro, pero Blaise ni así se detuvo.

—Ves tienes demasiada energía acumulada, ve y disfruta de tener a esa pelirroja contigo. No olvides que una mujer es de quién la ve, no querrás que termine dejándote por tu excesiva confianza y desentendimiento.

—Situación que tú conoces muy bien, ¿cuántas te han dejado? ¡Todas! —comentó mordaz.

—Idiota. —Ahora fue el turno de Blaise para refunfuñar.

—Déjenlo por la paz ya, ustedes son como un viejo matrimonio. Si no fueron heterosexuales bien podrían pensar en ser pareja —acusó Theo, Draco puso una mueca de repulsión, mientras Blaise se carcajeaba abiertamente.

—Pero yo sería el activo, ya sabes Draco puede pasar por una chica si se lo propone, por qué no probamos poniéndote un vestido, labial… prometo decirte de cariño Dizzy.

—Estúpido.

Su pelea tonta despertó una risa en Theodore, se acomodó en su asiento y concentró en su bebida, esos dos iban para largo.

 ***º*º*º**

Había sido otra mañana de entrenamiento, aunque esta vez no había salido bien librada, su muñeca había sido alcanzada por una bludger cuando ella trataba de llevar la quaffle a los aros, la pirueta que había hecho no fue suficiente para alejarla del golpe.

—¿En serio no quieres que te revisen? —inquirió Mary

—Estoy bien, me pondré pomada y estará bien por la mañana, lo único que lamento es no poder practicar en la tarde.

—Yo me tomaría esto como una oportunidad para descansar y andar por ahí —añadió Valmai, guiñándole un ojo.

Ginny puso una pequeña sonrisa. Si se le ocurrían un par de cosas, pero en realidad la única que quería hacer era volar hacía donde estaba Draco, aunque con su mano así no llegaría lejos y lo cierto es que debía portarse profesional, no podía simplemente abandonar el lugar.

Aparte aún no había tomado una decisión sobre qué hacer con los documentos que le había dado Rick, no quería ver a Draco y pensar en eso, había estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto y tal vez eso era lo que la había hecho estar distraída en el entrenamiento.

Él tampoco había mandado nada y ella no le había escrito aún, pero tal vez este tiempo le serviría para ordenar su pequeña cabeza y tomar las decisiones que necesitaba.

Llegó a la posada donde se hospedaban, tomó un largo y relajante baño de tina. Secó su cabello con un hechizo y se cambió. Finalmente fue hacía el sillón cerca del balcón, se puso una pomada en su lesión, para después vendarla con cuidado.

«No te engañes, tarde o temprano querrás saber lo que hay detrás de él, no podrás vivir sin saber realmente lo que hizo siendo un mortifago.»

Ahí estaban otra vez esas palabras de Rick inquietándola, pero no era lo único.

 ***º*º*º**

— _Hiciste más de lo que crees, fuiste valiente en Hogwarts… pudiste haber muerto por tu alianza con el Ejercito._

— _No lo hice por nobleza, no soy un Gryffindor, no soy el Cara-rajada, sólo busqué mi salvación y la de mi familia._

 _Ginny había escuchado una respuesta similar en el pasado, en la Torre de Astronomía, en ese entonces él se había apartado antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, pero esta vez era distinto, por fin podría dejar salir lo que había pensado en ese entonces y que había quedado sepultado en su corazón._

— _Tal vez no te des cuenta, tu egoísmo y tu necesidad pudieron ser el detonante que te llevo a hacerlo, pero la realidad es que tus acciones tuvieron mayor repercusión, no sólo salvaste a tu familia de la muerte… salvaste a muchos de castigos sin fin, me salvaste a mi, ayudaste al Ejercito y lo más importante te salvaste a ti mismo._

 _Malfoy jamás pensó que escucharía a un Weasley expresarse así de él, no podía creer que ella tuviera esa impresión, casi era como si estuviese hablando de otra persona y no de él, pero ella apenas sabía un puñado de lo que él había hecho, no conocía del todo sus pecados como mortifago._

— _Hice y presencie cosas que no puedes ni imaginar…_

 _Sus ojos se cristalizaron, porque en realidad si podía imaginárselo. —No me asusta, sé que también sufriste y que has pagado ya por lo que hiciste. —Se movió para quedar a un palmo de distancia de él—. Nunca estuve de acuerdo en tu condena, tal vez no sepa lo que sucedió en esos años, pero sé que no eres un criminal como Voldemort._

 ***º*º*º**

Cerró sus ojos recordando con claridad lo que la había hecho sentir esos sentimientos por él. —No me engañó, yo sé quién es él.

Ella había visto ese lado de él que seguramente no muchos conocían, confió en ella y le compartió sus tormentos, lo había visto en lo más hondo, en donde había sufrido y pagado sus errores.

Su imagen en Azkaban era algo que le producía aún un dolor en su corazón.

Deslizó sus parpados y observó el cajón de la mesa de noche donde había guardado el sobre. Ya sabía lo que haría y era algo que debería haber hecho desde el inicio. Se levantó y fue por ellos, sostuvo el sobre unos minutos antes de ir hacia la chimenea, observó las llamas del fuego con atención.

 _«Ahí es donde pertenecen.»_

Los bajó dispuesta a aventarlos cuando un toquido en la puerta la sobresaltó, volteó a la entrada extrañada, no esperaba visitas, ya que la mayoría de sus conocidos sabían que estaban en entrenamiento. Dejó el sobre en la cama y abrió, topándose con un elfo.

—¿Si?

—Gloffy trae un mensaje para usted. —Estiró sus manos huesudas hacia ella. Ginevra con aire confuso tomó la nota. Despidió al elfo y volvió al sillón, la abrió con rapidez buscando dar respuesta a su curiosidad.

 _Te veo afuera en cinco minutos._

No había más en la nota, le dio vueltas confundida.

—¿Quién podrá ser?

La imagen de Rick atravesó su mente como una fecha, haciéndola sentir un hueco horrible en la panza.

 _«No puede ser, por favor que no sea él.»_

Pero lo más probablemente era que sí fuese él, seguramente quería asegurarse que había leído esos papeles. Ese hombre en verdad comenzaba a darle escalofríos, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero iría a verlo, no fuese a ser que cumpliera sus amenazas e hiciera algo terrible.

Tomó su bolsa y salió con la preocupación invadiéndola. Nada más cruzó la puerta de la posada y su mente dejó de ser un hervidero de pensamientos. Sus temores se esfumaron…

Draco estaba ahí con su sonrisa de oro esperando por ella con esa actitud de inalcanzable, haciéndola sentir hasta las rondillas débiles.

—Tardaste demasiado.

—Apenas unos minutos—murmuró con sus ojos brillando de alegría. Jamás pensó que él decidiera venir a verla, pero sin duda había sido una grata sorpresa. Había tomado la decisión correcta quemaría esos papeles, si tan sólo él hubiese llegado unos minutos después ya no existirían.

—Vamos Weasley hazlo, sé que te mueres por lanzarte a mis brazos.

—Serás un creído, eres tú él que quiere que lo haga por eso estás aquí —señaló cruzándose de brazos con aire indiferente—. ¿Me extrañaste demasiado?

Él echo la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír. Se acercó a ella y le susurró: —De cualquier forma aún quieres hacerlo.

Ginny tragó saliva sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía y a su voz, ¿a quién quería engañar?

—Eres un tonto.

—Tú eres pésima para disimular.

—Oh, cállate hurón. —Descruzó sus brazos y rodeó su cuello para atraerlo, Draco sonrió arrogante contra sus labios, antes de embaucarse en un beso intenso que les robó el aliento por los siguientes minutos, haciéndolos olvidarse del resto del mundo.

Malfoy nunca había sido muy dado a esta clase de demostraciones y menos en público, pero había valido la pena.

—Vamos —dijo con su voz enronquecida que podía volver loca a cualquiera.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabías dónde estaba?

—Fui al estadio y ahí me dijeron lo que ocurrió —comentó tomando su mano, observando su vendaje—. Eres una torpe, no puedes distraerte al jugar.

—Sólo es una pequeña lesión, ¿estás preocupado? —preguntó curiosa, batiendo sus pestañas.

Él bufó audiblemente, colocó una mueca arrogante, dejó su mano y miró hacia otro lado. —Ten cuidado la próxima vez.

Eso era tierno. Ginny se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla pálida. —Lo haré.

Draco carraspeó, la vio de reojo, fingiendo que no lo afectaba. —Es mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

—¿A dónde?

Él no respondió y tampoco hubo necesidad de hacerlo, ella quería ir a dónde él llevara.

 ***º*º*º**

Brianne no podía creer que al fin había logrado cumplir su deseo de estar en Mnemosyne, se encontraba demasiado emocionada, todo lo contrario que su hermano, ahora parecía distante, ansioso, triste… y ella quería poder llegar a él. Le dolía verlo así, quería que la notará y estar también para él, no ser sólo su carga.

Tenía que decir lo que sabía, eso también lo ayudaría para liberarse del pasado al que ambos habían quedado aprisionados.

—Señorita Mcneill, he leído su expediente, me gustaría saber su razón para estar aquí —dijo Erin Ainsworth, una mujer de belleza promedio en los treinta. Llevaba su cabello cobre quebrado amarrado en una coleta, su piel pálida no iba nada con aquel amarillo jengibre que portaba en su uniforme, pero poco parecida importarle. Se acomodó sus lentes cuadrados en su rostro limpió de maquillaje y golpeó su bloc de notas con la punta de su pluma.

Bri deslizó sus ojos tímidos hacia la butaca de al lado donde se encontraba su hermano, sus manos se retorcieron en su regazo.

—Ella no puede hablar —respondió con una profunda "v" en su ceño.

—Eso ya lo sé, señor Mcneill, pero ahí no dice que este imposibilitada para comunicarse de otra forma, ¿o me equivoco? —respondió hábil, acercándole papel, una pluma y tinta.

—No —soltó en un gruñido, no le gustaba la actitud alzada de esa mujer.

Brianne pareció dudar, ¿podía escribirlo con su hermano ahí?

Erin no necesitó más que ver su comportamiento para saber que si iba a avanzar debía hacerlo sin el hermano presente. —Señor Mcneill, debe salir ahora.

—Soy su tutor, no me iré.

La sanadora no retrocedió, colocó una sonrisa formal y miró hacia Brianne. —Eres mayor de edad y estoy segura que puedes entenderme, ¿deseas quedarte a solas conmigo? —Bri se encogió un poco—. Estoy segura que tu hermano lo entenderá si es así.

Rick parecía menos conforme con la sanadora que antes. —¿Eso quieres Bri? Si prefieres que nos vayamos, eso haremos.

Las alarmas se activaron en Brianne, no, no podía dejar ir esta oportunidad. De inmediato movió su cabeza negando constantemente, tomó la pluma y escribió con descuido en la hoja.

 _Solas._

Una sonrisa complaciente trazó los labios de Erin. —Señor Mcneill, puede esperarla afuera, lo veremos después.

Rick puso cara de pocos amigos, volteó a ver su hermana con desconcierto. No entendía nada de que iba todo ese misterio. —¿Estás segura?

Los ojos de Bri se enlazaron con los de él y en un acto de valentía asintió.

 ***º*º*º**

Draco llevó a Ginny a un pequeño café. Ella miró el lugar con sorpresa, era cálido, íntimo y con el toque elegante que no podía faltar viniendo de quién lo escogió.

—Habías venido antes aquí —dedujo.

—He estado en muchos lugares —respondió sin más.

—Puedo imaginármelo, snob —añadió con burla, entornando sus ojos.

Él torció su gesto. —Pobretona —dijo en el mismo tono que ella.

—Hurón.

—Comadreja.

—Serpiente.

—Cabeza de zanahoria.

—Oxigenado.

—Weslette.

Y podrían seguir así, sonrieron con una chispa de diversión. Vaya relación de bullying que tenían, tal vez nunca podrían dejar de pelear, pero ahora sin duda sus peleas tenían otro sentido, al menos estás porque seguramente si fuese algo grave seria como la colisión de dos mundos.

—Tú hiciste un viaje a Egipto, recuerdo haber leído que tu familia fue un verano —comentó retomando su plática.

— _El Profeta_ lo publicó, ganamos un premio y mis papás decidieron que era bueno para visitar a Billy, mi hermano trabajaba allá en ese entonces.

—Ya veo.

—Ahora es cuando he viajado más por los juegos, aunque no siempre tengo el tiempo para recorrer todos los lugares.

—Cuando termine la temporada, podemos viajar a los lugares que quieres visitar.

—¿Estás tratando de deslumbrarme con tu dinero? —cuestionó colocando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, había recargado el brazo en la mesa, inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante, la expresión en su rostro sin duda era coqueta.

—¿Interesada? —cuestionó con una pizca de curiosidad.

—Ni un poco, si fueras pobre me daría igual… la única razón por la que me desagradas es porque eres mezquino.

Una risa embriagadora escapó de él, Ginny se sintió feliz de verlo así, tan libre, sin pesares.

—Acepta que soy lo mejor que ha pasado por tu vida.

—No podría hacer tal aseveración, pues primero tendría que creerlo y… no lo hago. Ya sabes aún puedo conocer a alguien más o quizás… —mencionó con un dedo sobre sus labios, como si estuviera considerándolo.

—No hay nadie mejor —afirmó confiado colocando una sonrisa picada.

—Creído, pero aún creo…

—Nadie —aseveró tajante.

—Oh vamos, eres un celoso. —Se deshizo en risas, llenando el lugar con ese hermoso sonido. Estaba hipnotizado por la imagen, sólo quería más y más de esto, de verla así.

—Aquí está su orden —anunció la mesera, los platos con rebanadas de postres fueron apareciendo uno tras otro.

—¿Qué es todo esto? Ni siquiera hemos ordenado —murmuró Ginny con los ojos desorbitados.

—El señor lo hizo cuando reservó la mesa —explicó con una sonrisa fija.

—Se de tu apetito insaciable y tu enfermedad por el dulce, no sabía que preferías así que pedí uno de cada uno de toda la lista.

La expresión de sorpresa que colocó Ginny no tenía precio. —¡Estás loco!

—¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Podrías empezar por agradecerme y halagarme por esto.

La mesera soltó una risita traviesa, mientras se comía con la mirada a Draco. Ginevra juntó sus cejas y la taladró con sus ojos, no necesitaba una agregada que sólo buscaba la atención de su hurón. —Puedes retirarte.

—Enseguida les traigo sus bebidas. —Una sonrisita tonta más y un guiño después se fue, sacudiendo sus caderas de forma descarada.

—¿Ahora quién es la celosa? —preguntó Draco sonriendo malicioso.

—Si no quieres que todos estos platos terminen en tu cara bonita, no sigas por ahí.

—Celosa —repitió con gozo.

Ella estrechó sus ojos, tomó un plato dispuesta a lanzárselo, pero él puso una mano sobre la de ella.

—No seas infantil y compórtate.

—Compórtate tú.

Ginny le dio un punta pie por debajo de la mesa. —Esta bien sólo porque me dolería desperdiciar estas delicias.

Draco soltó un gemido, frunciendo su cara en una mueca de enojo. —¡Qué diablos…!

—Tú mamá no te enseño que no debes maldecir en la mesa, que falta de educación.

—Weasley —pronunció en advertencia.

—Malfoy.

Él botó el aire que estaba en sus pulmones, armándose de paciencia. Ginny le sonrió sacando su lengua, dichosa de haber tenido la última palabra aunque esa fuese el apellido de él. Tomó su cuchara, indecisa por dónde comenzar, estaba segura que lucía como una niña frente a su pastel de cumpleaños pero no le importaba.

Finalmente se decidió por el Mousse de fresa, se veía delicioso y cuando su sabor explotó en su boca supo que no se equivoco al haberlo escogido.

—Sus bebidas. —Colocó una taza de café americano para Draco y una malteada de chocolate para Ginny. Ella arqueó su ceja, después de despedir nuevamente a la boba mesera, que acaso no veía que él esta con ella. ¡Vaya descaro!

—¿Planeas que me muera por una sobredosis de dulce o peor aún que me vuelva obesa y caiga de mi escoba en la final?

Draco no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido de risa, la imagen de ella siendo gorda como Goyle le causó mucha risa y si él no había caído de la escoba dudaba que ella lo hiciera.

—Después podemos encargarnos de eso, conozco la forma perfecta para que dejes de preocuparte por tu peso…

Ginevra sintió un repentino calor acumulándose en sus mejillas. —Eres un tonto —murmuró recordando lo que era estar con él, incluso había tenido que cerrar sus piernas al sentir un cosquilleo de excitación.

Malfoy sonrió de lado, consciente de lo que causaba en ella. Se recargó en su silla gratamente divertido. —No pensabas lo mismo el otro día, de hecho…

Ginny tomó su cuchara y la puso en la boca de Draco, obligándolo a comer.

 ***º*º*º**

Theodore había ido a comer con un cliente de su bufete, iba caminando con él cuando vio a Luna frente al escaparate de la librería _Flourish & Blotts_. Siguió caminando pretendiendo que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Richard, lo veo en dos días para la audiencia, tengo que retirarme.

—Eh, claro.

—Buenas tardes —murmuró con un gestó cortés antes de deshacer sus pasos. Llegó a la librería y ella seguía ahí.

—Lovegood.

Ella lo miró por el reflejó y sonrió como si estuviera viendo a un viejo amigo.

—¿Theodore, vienes a comprar libros? Creí verte pasar hace un momento, no creerías lo que uno puede ver estando aquí en ese vidrio.

Él alzó su ceja sin comprender y a la vez incomodo por no saber qué hacía ahí. —Eh… sí.

—¿Quieres entrar? —cuestionó avanzando hacia las puertas.

¿Por qué demonios estaba hecho un torpe? Sacudió su cabeza y fue detrás de ella.

—El otro día estuve en Mandrágora, el artículo está casi listo.

 _«Oh, sí… eso es lo que necesitaba saber.»_

—Me gustaría leerlo antes de que se publique.

Ella lo miró de hiato curiosa. —Sí, me gustaría saber tu opinión.

Nott intrigado por su respuesta la siguió. —No pensé que te importará.

—Tienes una mente interesante —comentó como si no estuviese haciéndole un halago— y Draco es tu amigo.

Theo sintió un aumentó en su pulso, que en verdad lo puso incomodó. No era la primera vez que oía eso, pero viniendo de ella tenía un tinte que no parecía igual al resto que lo habían comentado.

—¿Qué libro llevarás? —preguntó sonriéndole.

Él volteó hacia todos los lados como buscando. Siempre había sido hábil y sereno, no iba a venir a perder eso ahora por una chica rara.

—Espera aquí. —Caminó hasta dar vuelta en el estante.

 _«¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?»._

Respiró profundamente y se arregló el traje, no quería seguir actuando extraño, mucho menos cuando las personas ahí ya le lanzaban miradas.

 ***º*º*º**

Narcissa había asistido a la Clínica cada día para estar con Lucius y ver con sus propios ojos su avance. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar en decírselo a Draco, no con la forma que él actuaba cuando se mencionaba el nombre de su padre y de cualquier forma era mejor evitar esa reunión por ahora, no quería que fuese contraproducente para el progreso de Lucius. Él no necesitaba de una pelea ahora.

—¿Has recordado algo más? —preguntó Narcissa sentada a su lado, tomando una taza de té.

—¿Dónde está Draco?

Cissa sonrió consciente de que su esposo se encontraba observándola. —Esta en la tienda de pociones.

—Quiero verlo.

—Se lo haré saber.

Algo en el rostro de Lucius le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba convencido con su respuesta. Estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando él volvió a hablar:

—¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?

—Aún no he hablado de eso con los sanadores, es muy pronto para saberlo.

Lucius no asintió ni negó, se quedó callado nuevamente, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Narcissa no quería que él se recluyera de nuevo, dejó su taza en platito de cerámica y ladeo su cuerpo.

—Planearé un viaje que estará listo para cuando salgas.

 ***º*º*º**

 **Continuará...**

*º*º*º

 **H** ola, aquí la actualización, tarde pero segura, gracias por acompañarnos, esperamos que les siga gustando y nos escriban.

 _La/os invitamos al grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! en Fb, por si alguien le interesa._

 **Ahora los agradecimientos:**

 **Morella Malfoy:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. La carpeta seguirá siendo un misterio por ahora. Esperamos que te siga gustando aún así. Saludos.

 **Yvania:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Si ambos tienen que confiar mucho uno en el otro, y hablar de todo lo que suceda. Lucius aún es un misterio y Bri comenzara a tener mayor participación. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Guest** : Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, Rick es un tipo dañado y quería Ginny para él, cree que la esta defendiendo y protegiendo, pero no estaba viendo la realidad y además en verdad piensa que Draco es malo. Esperamos te guste. Saludos.

 **Cassandre** : Hola, mil gracias por leer, pronto se verá lo que Bri hará, si Rick esta en un mal momento y eso no es bueno. esperamos te guste la actualización. Saludos.

 **LizBlack:** Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras, esperamos que te siga gustando el fic. Saludos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, esperamos que se animen a comentar y hacer felices a estas dos locas escritoras.

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»- - The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
